Reinos en guerra
by arevir6
Summary: Una princesa se ve envuelta an una serie de peligrosos eventos en los que conosera a dos balientes guerreros y a la princesa de un reino lejano. Juntos superaran todos los obstaculos, salvaran a sus reinos y descubriran la verdad de su pasado. SyS, TyE.
1. Chapter 1

Bueno, primero que nada debo decir que los personajes principales no son míos sino que pertenecen a las monas de Clamp y no escribo este fanfic con ningún tipo fin lucrativo sino solo por enriquecimiento e iniciativa personal(aunque no lo crea mejora mi letra, velocidad en el teclado y sobre todo mi ortografía)

Una ves terminadas las formalidades los voy a adentrar un poco, este es un mundo alterno lleno de criaturas y poderes mágicos, demonios y demás, la historia se desarrolla en una serie de reinos entre bosques obscuros y peligrosas selvas, al sur esta el mar y al este las montañas tras de las cuales se encuentran unas tierras terroríficas repletas de monstruos y demonios, bueno aclarado esto podemos comenzar y cualquier duda me escriben OK .

(reino de Britania, catacumbas de la ciudad de Necrosag)

El pasadizo era oscuro como boca de lobo, solo sus pasos se escuchaban en la recóndita oscuridad a través de aquellos muros de piedra. Un joven de profundos ojos ambarinos que brillaban como flamas, deambulaba por aquellos pasillos, su cabello castaño oscuro caía sobre su rostro rebeldemente. Su ropaje era negro, con excepción de la larga capucha verde oscuro que ondeaba con cada uno de sus pasos. Andaba con paso lento mientras se dirigía así su destino, sabia que era algo importante, lo oportunidad que tanto había estado esperando de demostrar su valía, un paso mas para alcanzar su objetivo.

-ya han pasado diez años –dijo en un susurro

Diez años y aun no había podido olvidarlo, jamás lo lograría. Sus recuerdos eran vagos, los pocos que aun conservaba...el fuego devorándolo todo, los gritos en la lejanía, los horribles sonidos de aquellas terribles criaturas y en su mente el gran vació que aquella terrible pregunta le dejaba...¿quien soy?.

Después de aquello había deambulado sin rumbo fijo ni destino, sin un futuro o un presente,...sin un pasado, hasta que lo conoció a él, o quizás fue él quien lo encontró. Desde entonces su vida cambio para su bien.

Encontró un refugio, un lugar al que podía llamar hogar. El le había enseñado todo lo que sabia, a luchar con la espada, a usar el arco y flecha, a valerse por si mismo y... algunas otras cosas mucho mas interesantes. El entrenamiento había sido duro, el hombre era estricto e inflexible, aquellos días no avían sido nada fáciles pero a pesar de todo eran los días mas felices que podía recordar, desde aquel entonces hacía ya cuatro años que se había marchado, tenia que seguir su camino, y tenia que hacerlo solo, ambos lo avían entendido, pero aquellos años le serviría para un propósito, para alcanzar su objetivo, un objetivo que cada día se veía mas cerca... había logrado entrar al servicio de la guardia secreta con la ayuda de aquel hombre, que para el había sido como un padre, aquel al que todos se referían con temor reverencial y respeto como The Clow Red.

Salió de su ensimismamiento, ya había llegado, frente a el se encontraba una enorme puerta de bronce con un escudo grabado, este mostraba una enorme puesta de sol con un magnifico león en el centro, detrás de este un par de lanzas cruzadas que formaban una equis y debajo de todo una peculiar arma cortante repleta de extrañaos grabados, quizás una espada corta rodeada completamente de estrellas. Repentinamente la puerta se abrió dejando ver a un joven rubio de tez blanca y ojos rojos cual serpiente, ambos se miraron a los ojos de forma retadora.

-¿Qué ases aquí Shaoran? –inquirió el joven rubio con cierto tono de desprecio

-Lo que ago o no ago yo, a ti no te debe importar Shibazu, pero ya que lo mencionas me han pedido que viniera a en este lugar por razones urgentes.

-Mucho cuidado con lo que dices niño...

-Tu no eres quien para darme ordenes Shibazu así que si no te importa tengo casas mas importantes que hacer -atravesó la puerta pasando junto a el con indiferencia .

-Ya lo veremos...-mascullo el otro en un siseo serrando la puerta tras de si al salir, entonces una vos emergió de entre las sombras justo frente a Shaoran.

-Llegas justo a tiempo Shaoran...

-¿para que me mando llamar dijo sin rodeos?

-Calma muchacho todo a su tiempo. En el tiempo que llevas aquí as demostrado grandes habilidades, tienes aptitudes especiales, eres sigiloso como la sombra y rápido como rallo, sin mencionar escurridizo como el agua, manejas la espada como el mejor y as demostrado estar dotado de una gran capacidad e inteligencia por eso después de pensarlo bien hemos acordado darte la oportunidad de probar tu utilidad y asignarte algo especial, la pregunta es...¿crees estar preparado para la difícil tarea?

Bueno ya estoy aquí, le escucho dígame de que se trata –le respondió con tono decidido, este seria su primer gran paso para descubrir su pasado ...para buscar su venganza.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Reino de Avalon, ciudad capital de Tomoeda)

Una hermosa joven de dieciséis años se encontraba en uno de los balcones del palacio de los Kinomoto. Su cabello corto y castaño claro despedía destellos dorados con el sol, sus enormes ojos verdes cual esmeraldas reflejaban su pureza e inocencia. Se encontraba postrada mirando el atardecer esperan do con ansias la llegada de su hermano. se preguntaba si llegaría con el...Yukito, el mejor amigo y consejero de su hermano era también un hábil hechicero de la corte de su padre, aun recordaba el día en q1ue lo había conocido por aquel entonces ella tenia seis años...fue amor a primera vista.

Yukito era un joven amable, sensible y gentil, apuesto y responsable, totalmente lo opuesto de su hermano que aunque si era bien parecido solía ser molesto, gruñón y caprichudo, no podía entender como es que podían ser amigos.

En el fondo ella sabia que su hermano la quería mucho y que molestarla era su manera especial de decirle que le importaba.

(flash back)--------------------------------------------

-te equivocaste de tenedor monstruo, el pequeño es para los postres no para las ensaladas

-¡hermano!...-se sonrojo Sakura absteniéndose de golpearlo por le presencia de Yukito.

-Te lo digo Yuki, hay que amaestrar a estos monstruos...

-¡Hermano ya déjame en paz!

-Pero no vallas a comerte el tenedor por equivocación ¿eh?

-¡Touya!- lo reprendió Yukito- Has molestado a la princesa.

-El monstruo de ojos de naturaleza se ha enojado...mmm, deberé tener cuidado la próxima vez que pase por el jardín.

Sakura bajo la mirada ocultando el sonrojo de sus mejillas. En aquellas ocasión su hermano había quedado colgado de cabeza, tomado por sorpresa por la enredaderas del jardín, no era su culpa, era un don que ella no controlaba, desde muy pequeña se había percatado de que tenia una extraña conexión con la naturaleza, sobre todo las plantas que llegaban a realizar cosas extraordinarias en su presencia cuando ella se dejaba llevar por sus emociones.

-pero fue algo muy gracioso –comento Yukito con una sonrisa, levantando el animo de Sakura.

-si claro, por que a ti no te agarro el espino –repuso Touya y luego dirigiéndose a Sakura añadió- ¿cómo puedes comerte la ensalada?...caníbal, una reina no debe comerse a sus súbditos, aunque se trate de un monstruo ...¡huuyy!- un pisotón por debajo de la mesa izo callar al joven príncipe –...solo los menstruos pisan así de fuerte.

-por lo menos no fue una planta –repuso Yukito de buen humor –deberías dejar de molestar a la princesa

-esta bien, como tu digas Yuki

(fin del flash back)--------------------------------------

-Yukito y mi hermano ya se han tardado mucho ...

se suponía que aquella tarde debían regresar de la frontera noreste con el reino vecino, donde se habían avistado criaturas hostiles invasoras, su hermano había ido en representación de su padre a encargarse de ellas .

-¿todavía mirando al horizonte princesa? –la vos de una de las mujeres de la servidumbre izo que la princesa volviera a la realidad- no se preocupe princesa, seguro su hermano ya viene en camino, pero puede que llegue tarde lo mejor seria que entrara o se podría resfriar

-quería mirar el atardecer, ase tiempo que no veo a mi hermano y estoy muy emocionada con su regreso , ojala y no se hubiera tenido que ir

-hay niña -dijo cierta congoja- las cosas no fueron siempre así, antes jamás sabíamos nada de esas horribles criaturas hostiles pero desde que el reino de Aristagon desapareció son libres de cruzar la frontera para hacer de las suyas.

-¿Aristagon, e oído ese nombre antes

-posiblemente usted no lo recuerde porque era muy pequeña, pero ese reino se encontraba en lo que ahora son las inhóspitas Tierras de Nadie, desde aquella horrible guerra en la que nuestro reino se vio involucrado no a habido nadie que les corte el paso o las detenga de llegar a nuestras tierras, a veces me pregunto si aquélla guerra no fue un gravísimo error por que paso por aquel entonces con la familia real de Britania fue muy sospechoso.

-por aquel entonces –empezó la princesa-... mi primo...– fue cuando aquellos dolorosos recuerdos volvieron a su mente y una lagrima rodó por su mejilla.

-¡hoo! Cuanto lo siento princesa yo no quería recordarle aquello discúlpeme creo que he hablado de mas, será mejor que me retire, con su permiso.

La mujer salió en silencio y cerró la puerta. Sakura se agacho junto a su cama y saco un pequeño cofre de debajo de esta, era de un rojo aterciopelado y tenia remaches e incrustaciones de oro, en el centro podida apreciarse un escudo que mostraba un frondoso árbol de cerezo y dos espadas cruzadas sobre de este, en la parte mas alta, justo par encima del cerezo había una enorme estrella y todo estaba rodeado por un aro de llamas (aclaro, fuego, no hablo de esos animales rumiantes de cuatro patas, eso es otra cosa)era el escudo real de los Kinomoto, abrió el cofre y en su interior forrado de terciopelo negro su único contenido era un objeto envuelto en un paño azul oscuro, lo tomo y lo observo por unos instantes, entonces una nueva lagrima broto de sus ojos verdes al recordar el pasado...

(flash back)---------------------------------------------

Una linda niña de aproximadamente cinco a seis años se encontraba jugando en el enorme jardín del palacio mientras cortaba unas flores y al verla tan distraída como siempre un chiquillo se le acerco sigilosamente por la espalda asta quedar suficientemente cerca.

-¡UN FANTASMA!- grito

-KYAAA!-la pequeña cayo de espaldas lanzando sus flores al aire y provocando inconscientemente que las demás que se encontraban a su alrededor explotaran en una lluvia de pétalos

JAJAJAJA!-se reía el pequeño –eres muy asustadiza pequeña Sakura –dijo el niño tratando de ocultar su risa al tiempo que se sacudía las flores de la cabeza

-¿por que hiciste eso? Me asustaste!

Por que me pareció gracioso,...perdóname -se apresuro a agregar al ver el rostro de enfado de su pequeña prima ofreciéndole su mano para que se reincorporara.-¡mira nomás tu cabello Sakura¡ -comenzó a reír nuevamente –esta completamente lleno de pétalos de flor...mmm me parece que vuestro jardín se a quedado sin flores.

-¡hoeee!-Sakura miro a todos lados a su alrededor confirmando que en efecto lo que decía su primo era cierto -todo a por sido tu culpa –respondió la pequeña molesta

-y ¿que estabas asiendo exactamente? pequeña Sakura

-¿hee?- la ojiverde bajo su mirada –estaba recolectando unas flores por que... quería regalártelas, para que te acordaras de mi

-mmm...creo que ahora si la regué ¿verdad, pero no necesito unas flores para acordarme de ti¡a ya se! -y empezó a revolver en sus bolsas, asta que por fin encontró lo que buscaba –toma esto-dijo mostrándole una hermosa daga de oro con incrustaciones de joyas, estaba repleta de extraños grabados y en el centro podía observarse el dibujo de una diminuta puesta de sol y un león en miniatura con dos lanzas cruzadas tras de este. -es para que no te olvides de mi, pero no le digas a nadie que yo te la di, será nuestro secreto

la princesa la observo con ojos encantados -¡es muy bonita¡hoee! Pero parece muy valiosa, seguramente se molestaran con tigo si se enteran que mela diste

-mmm tal vez tangas razón, pero... ¿por algo cele llama secreto no?

-no, No puedo aceptarla, te traería problemas...

bueno hagamos esto, tela voy a dejar para que mela cuides y la próxima vez que venga mela devuelves ¿de acuerdo Sakura?

-mmm...-lo pensó por un momento -de acuerdo -dijo con una sonrisa -te prometo que voy a cuidarla bien.

-estoy seguro de ello- le devolvió una mirada tierna y una sonrisa.

(fin del flash back)--------------------------------------

Sakura desenvolvió cuidadosamente el pañuelo y extrajo la daga de oro sosteniéndola entre sus manos, nuevas lagrimas comenzaban a juntarse e sus hermosos ojos esmeraldas.

-Prometí que la cuidaría ¿verdad?...pero creo que jamás podré devolverla –aquello aun le dolía mucho, el hueco que le había dejado la muerte de su primo quien fuera su mejor amigo. Volvió a guardar la daga cuidadosamente y metió el cofre de nuevo bajo su cama, su tesoro secreto.

Había comenzado a anochecer, tal perecí que aquel día tampoco vería a su hermano, así que se recostó en su cama y se dispuso a dormir esperando que mañana fuera un nuevo día y pudiera reunirse con dos las personas que mas quería, Yukito y su hermano, poro eso no sucedería.

Bueno eso fue todo por ahora, todavía me falta mucho pero la historia ya va cobrando forma, dependiendo de si recibo reviews seguiré con esta historia espero recibir algo de apoyo moral, porfis mándenme sus comentarios acerca de que les párese la historia, también acepto recomendaciones y si lo desean jito matazos (ya ni modo) al fin que de lo que se trata es de mejorar(almenos eso creo yo), con unos cuantos que reciba prometo seguir con la historia, se que aun no hay nada de romance pero es que necesito establecer primero ciertas cosas en realidad la historia es un SyS TyE pero este capi se enfoca solo a los primeros, el siguiente habla mas de los segundos. Grasia por leer mi historia


	2. el comienzo de todo

Primero que nada, los personajes principales no son míos, se los copie a las monas de clamp, pero la historia si es toda mía y algunos personajes.

HOLA!

_Aquí estamos...por que somos dos! Que él no me mencionara en el capi pasado no quiere decir que yo no exista!_(ya vas a empezar con eso...-)_es que nunca te perdonare que hayas actualizado el primer capi sin mi _(es que ya no podía esperar, además no fue una actualización. Como va a serlo si no había puesto ni un capitulo, después de todo la historia es mía)_bueno, como sea, el punto es que debiste esperarme..pero bueno, pasemos a la historia...en realidad si es de Arevir6 pero yo ¡TALIMAN YIU! soy su ayudante...esta historia no seria lo mismo sin mi_(huyy! Si claro...seria mucho mejor) _lo dudo por que nadie entendería lo que dices con esa pésima ortografía_( ejem, ejem...bueno ya, esto ya se alargo demasiado, quiero empezar por agradecer a todos los que se tomen la molestia de...) _ya cállate los aburres, empecemos de una vez..._

(Reino de Deblyn, ciudad capital de Celestra)

Aquella noche reinaba la tranquilidad en el palacio real de Celestra, las estrellas brillaban en el cielo y se veían reflejadas en el hermoso lago que rodeaba los jardines de palacio, la luna llena se apreciaba en lo mas alto e iluminaba todo con su cálida luz, misma que entraba por la enorme ventana de uno de los cuartos mas bellos de palacio, dentro una hermosa chica de largo cabello negro y hechizantes ojos amatistas se encontraba apurada poniéndose su pijama.

-La luna se ve hermosa esta noche, lastima que no sea la luz mas adecuada –se dijo con nerviosismo cuando escucho unos pasos acercándose. Rápida y silenciosamente La chica desteñido su cama y se recostó en ella cerrando los ojos. Tocaron a la puerta, pero no recibieron ninguna respuesta

-¿Esta despierta princesa?

-¿Qué pasa¿por qué me levantan a estas horas? –dijo con fingida voz soñolienta.

-¡Oh! Lo siento mucho su alteza, me pareció escuchar unos ruidos en su habitación, y pues...

-¿Insinúas que hay alguien conmigo en la cama? –inquirió con tono ofendido.

-¡NO¡por supuesto que no princesa! Disculpe mi impertinencia yo...

-Bueno, esta bien, ya no importa, ya que me despertaste podrías traerme algo de cenar. Por favor pasa, adelante, no me gusta hablarte a través de la puerta, siento como si estuviera hablando sola.

-¡Oh, si! Discúlpeme –dijo entrando en la habitación – ¿qué desearía para cenar princesa?

-Mmm... no se¿que fue lo que cenaron hoy?

-Su madre no ceno hoy, dijo que no se sentía bien, ya ve que a estado así desde que recibió la noticia de que el reino de Britania quería declararnos la guerra

-Ya veo...-se limito a responder tristemente.

-Pero no se ponga así princesa, ya ve lo que dicen, al final del túnel siempre hay una luz –dijo tratando de animarla –por ejemplo ¿ya a escuchado los rumores sobre ese misterioso encapuchado que defiende a los inocentes y protege a los desvalidos contra los demonios que asechan a nuestro pueblo? –dijo con estrellitas en los ojos.

-¿Encapuchado?

-¡Si, dicen que apareció de la nada y nadie conoce su identidad, viste una capucha blanca y se materializa mágicamente en el aire para pelear contra los demonios usando como arma toda clase de filosos cristales, se cubre el rostro con un pañuelo blanco dejando únicamente entrever un par de hermosos ojos que brillan cual estrellas en la oscuridad de la noche...-termino suspirando – que hombre.

-¿A...a si? vaya, pareces conocerlo muy bien...

-Si claro, se habla de él en todo el reino

-Pues ojala y sea tan bueno como dices, yo me conformaría con que pidiera traerme algo de cenar...

-¡Ay! Princesa disculpe mis divagaciones, entonces¿que desea que le traiga?

-Solo un té caliente y unos panecillos.

-Enseguida se los traigo...disculpe la intromisión princesa, pero ¿por que no ceno hoy a la hora de siempre?

-Es que decidí tomar mi siesta antes de lo acostumbrado, pero anda ve que me muero de hambre

-Enseguida señoriota, no me tardo –se retiro y cerró la puerta tras de si dejando a Tomoyo sola en su habitación.

-Con que un guerrero misterioso...¡Vaya!

(Reino de Avalon, ciudad capital de Tomoeda)

Ya había amanecido en la gran ciudad de Tomoeda, afuera se escuchaba el trino de los pájaros, Sakura se estiro perezosamente en su cama.

-Que raro¿por que no me abran despertado? ya es muy tarde.

En eso tocaron a la puerta.

-Princesa ¿ya se encuentra usted despierta? –se escucho la voz de Yukito del otro lado – necesito decirle algo.

-¡kyaaa! –la ojiverde se levantó deprisa, como pudo se puso un vestido y comenzó a peinarse rápidamente frente al espejo –¡eee...en un momento salgo!

-¿Puedo pasar?

-¡Hoee!... si ...adelante pasa

Sakura se sintió muy contenta de ver a Yukito, pero la sonrisa se le borro al ver la seriedad y tristeza en el rostro del joven.

-¿Pasa algo Yukito¿Hay algo que yo pueda hacer por ti?

-Ojala hubiera algo que yo pudiera hacer pero...Sakura creo que yo no soy el mas indicado para decírtelo pero su padre se encuentra indispuesto después de la noticia y me pidió que yo se lo dijera.

-¿Qué, que es lo que sucede Yukito¿Y mi hermano¿dónde esta mi hermano?

-Veras...Touya...cuando estábamos en la frontera noreste -comenzó –fuimos emboscados por unas criaturas, demonios para ser mas exacto, establecimos un campamento y les hicimos frente, su hermano y yo luchamos contra aquellas criaturas pero eran mas que nosotros y estaban bien armados...

-¿Armados! –interrumpió Sakura.

-Si princesa, no todos los demonios son criaturas salvajes, existen otros que son bastante civilizados, en el aspecto de que pueden hablar y manejar instrumentos. Después de la batalla muchos de nuestros hombres desaparecieron, entre ellos...su hermano

-¡Pero...eso quiere decir que puede estar perdido! –exclamo rogando que así fuera

-Los demonios tienen fama de comerse a sus victimas o llevárselas como rehenes para después matarlas cruelmente...lo siento princesa, perdóneme por ser el portador de estas malas noticias –los ojos de la chica empezaban a llenarse de lagrimas, pero no lloraba, no podía hacerlo, se negaba a creerlo –tengo que irme princesa.

Salió lentamente cerrando la puerta, apenas lo hubo echo pudo escuchar el llanto de la chica, se sentía tan mal por tener que darle esas noticias, por tener que decirle esa cosas.

-Lo sintió mucho Sakura. – dijo en un susurro al otro lado de la puerta –por favor perdóname, quizás después puedas entender...

Se alejo con paso decidido a cumplir con su deber dejando a la princesa sola con su dolor, sabia que ella hubiera deseado que él la confortase, pero eso era algo que debía enfrentar sola, debía ser fuerte si quería poder seguir adelante con lo que le esperaba.

-Ya veras que todo va a salir bien...

(Reino de Deblyn, palacio de Celestra)

Tomoyo caminaba con paso firme por los corredores del palacio rumbo a la sala del trono para ver a su madre la reina, llego hasta una enorme puerta de roble repleta de hermosos grabados e incrustaciones de piedras preciosas y diamantes, (su reino era muy rico y famoso por sus minas de diamantes al noroeste) uno de los mas hermosos detalles era el grabado de un hermoso castillo entre las nubes que se encontraba edificado sobre un enorme diamante, dos espadas una a cada lado del castillo y en su sima una media luna acostada horizontalmente. Era el símbolo de la corona, el escudo real de la familia Daidouji. Abrió la puerta y se encontró con la figura preocupada de su madre, (su padre había muerto cuando ella era pequeña y su madre reinaba desde entonces) se encontraba reunida con los concejales y lideres del ejercito.

-Hija¿qué es lo que hace aquí? –pregunto al verla llegar inesperadamente.

-¿Qué es lo que esta pasando madre¿acaso son ciertos los rumores que he escuchado acerca de que estabas movilizando al ejercito hacia el sur?

-Si hija, me temo que es cierto, no tenemos otra opción que...

-¡Eso es estúpido!

-¿Hija! ESE VOCABULARIO NO ES...

-Pero es que es la verdad, no tiene sentido llegar a esto, deberíamos de hablar con el reino de Avalon, pedir su ayuda antes de declararles la guerra

-SI ME LO PERMITE "princesa" –interrumpió abruptamente uno de los concejales haciendo énfasis en la ultima palabra –el reino de Avalon y el reino de Britania son aliados inherentes (inseparables) si Britania nos declara la guerra Avalon también lo hará, no estamos para estas tonterías, ellos alegan que nosotros hemos invadido sus tierras y apostado al ejercito en sus fronteras para atacarlos...

-¡Y LES PENSÁS DAR LA RAZON! –dijo molesta y desesperada al ver que su madre se dirigía hacia una guerra segura que solo le traería la ruina a su pueblo -¿acaso queréis terminar como nuestro antiguo aliado el reino de Aristagon...?

-Por eso mismo hija es que debemos tomar las medidas necesarias, antes de que nos invadan ambos reinos debemos tomar cartas en el asunto.

-¡Pero todo eso son mentiras!. Además nunca hemos tenido problemas con el reino de Avalon, aun ahora parecen mantenerse neutrales, si hemos reforzado las fronteras es por el constante acoso de las criaturas y demonios, deberíamos pedir su ayuda, ellos podría apoyarnos si les explicamos nuestra situación, que nosotros no deseamos invadirlos, nuestros reinos siempre han llevado muy buenas relaciones pero si envías al ejercito ellos lo podría tomar como una agresión, aunque solo sea para proteger las fronteras, entonces de seguro si habrá guerra entre nuestros reinos.

- Las cosas no son tan simples... -empezó su madre –eres muy joven para comprender muchas cosas Tomoyo...

¡NO! –interrumpió la joven princesa -¡si tu no deseas hacer nada para evitar esta tontería y hablar con ellos, entonces lo haré yo misma!

-¿Pero que locura es esa!

-Lo que oíste madre, iré a Avalon y tratare de convencer al rey Fujitaka –exclamo con decisión, pero al notar la tristeza en la cara de su madre agrego con voz mas calmada – tengo que intentarlo madre, por favor... nuestro pueblo no podría con una guerra, apenas podemos mantener a raya a los demonios y bestias que vienen del este, no podríamos defendernos y librar una guerra, solo dame una oportunidad.

-Pero, hija...

-Solo una, madre –suplico la chica, la reina al ver la mirada decidida de su hija supo que esta no iba a cambiar de opinión, además tenia razón, su pueblo no estaba en condiciones de librar una guerra contra dos reinos, no contra tantos enemigos –si yo voy –agrego la joven –será mas fácil que me crean a mi y podría hacerlos desistir de atacarnos, quizás podrían ayudarnos a evitar también una guerra contra Britania.

-Esta bien –accedió la reina –espero que tengas razón hija...

Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de Tomoyo y salió corriendo para ordenar que prepararan su carruaje y una pequeña escolta que la acompañara en el trayecto que abría de emprender.

-¡Pero su majestad! –exclamo el mismo consejero que había interrumpido anteriormente acercándose a la reina -¿no cree que esta es una idea descabellada?

-No –respondió tranquilamente –mi hija tiene razón, tiene que intentarlo, ella no se sentiría tranquila jamás de no ser así, y quizás consiga algo –y sin una palabra mas salió de la sala.

"Maldición –se dijo el consejero mientras también abandonaba el lugar, las cosas no habían salido como estaban planeadas –esta niña tonta lo va a arruinar todo ,debo comunicárselo a mí señor, tenemos que hacer algo para evitar que esa impertinente llegue hasta el reino de Avalon, no debía haberse metido en esto" –y se retiro para cumplir con su cometido.

(Frontera este de Avalon)

Aquella tarde había partido al este en una carroza, rumbo al reino de Britania, no obstante la resiente desaparición de su hermano las esperanzas ya prácticamente habían desaparecido, pero ahora tenia que viajar al reino aliado de Britania para discutir el tema de si lo apoyarían en su guerra contra el reino de Deblyn, papel en el que se encontraban neutrales, ella iría en lugar de su padre ya que este se encontraba enfermo y no podía hacerse cargo, después de todo ella seria la heredera al trono ahora que faltaba su hermano Touya.

-Ojala que mi padre se mejore... –decía la princesa al joven Yukito quien se había ofrecido acompañarla para ayudarle en el viaje.

-No se preocupe princesa su padre es un hombre fuerte.

-Lo se, pero es que últimamente le he visto tan extraño, desde que...mi hermano... -los ojos se le empañaron nuevamente al recordarlo -no es normal verlo así.

-Tienes razón –repuso el joven mago(Yukito era el mago de la corte, acuérdense)en un susurro mas para si que para la princesa –pero no se entristezca princesa –dijo secándole una lagrima que había escapado de sus ojos con su mano –ya veras que todo va a estar bien.

Sakura seco sus lagrimas y esbozo una pequeña sonrisa, se sentía feliz de que Yukito tratara de confórtala, le agradecía tanto que estuviera con ella en esos momentos, después de todo tal paresia que las personas que quería solían abandonarla, su madre que había muerto cuando aun era muy pequeña, su primo quien había sido su compañero de juegos en la infancia y ahora su hermano ... pero Yukito seguía allí, el siempre estaría para cuidarla, aunque en el fondo ella sabia bien que el cariño que él le demostraba no era mas que el de un hermano, para él ella siempre seria como una pequeña hermana, nada mas, pero aun así se lo agradecía tanto.

-Será mejor que descanses –repuso Yukito dulcemente –duerma un poco princesa, el viaje será largo.

Sakura así lo hizo, se recostó en el carruaje, cerró los ojos y se quedo dormida al poco tiempo soñando con los días felices en que tenia a su primo y a su hermano junto a ella.

(Bosque de la Unión, frontera entre los reinos de Britania y Avalon)

En un oscuro punto del bosque, un gran numero de hombres aguardaba entre las sombras disponiéndose a realizar una emboscada, esperando, esperando a que el carruaje en el que supuestamente viajaba la princesa el reino vecino de Avalon cruzara por aquella parte , ya era de noche y la tenue luz de la luna apenas se vislumbraba entre los copas tupidas de los árboles que les proporcionaban el escondite perfecto, en la parte mas escondida dos jóvenes discutían .

-El carruaje debe de estar a punto de llegar, solo espero que hagas bien tu trabajo no lo vayas a echar todo a perder niño tonto.

-Mejor preocúpate por lo que te concierne a ti, yo cumpliré con mi trabajo pero solo con eso, lo demás te toca a ti y mas te vale hacerlo bien.

-Aun no comprendo por que necesitamos de ti, sé que mi superior insistió en que tu te hicieras cargo de ese tipo, pero creo que no era necesario, conmigo era mas que suficiente.

-El maestro no quería errores, yo creo que piensan que no estas calificado –añadió burlonamente el ambarino -ya quisiera ver como le hacías tu para encargarte del mago, deberías de estar feliz por que a ti te toco la parte mas fácil y aun así te llevaras todo el crédito por el trabajo.

-¡Deberías controlar esa boca antes de que te...!

-¡Señor! –los interrumpió uno de los hombres al aproximarse –hemos divisado al carruaje, se aproxima rápidamente, solo esperamos sus ordenes¿procedemos el ataque?

-Esta bien, por esta vez te a salvado la campana mocoso...ya veremos la próxima vez.

pero el chico ya no le presto atención, ni siquiera cuando este lo observo fijamente con una mirada llena de odio, tenia que concentrarse en su objetivo, lo que Shibazu dijera le tenia sin cuidado, después de todo por algo lo habían elegido a el para realizar aquella labor.

Dentro del carruaje la joven princesa dormía apaciblemente, repentinamente de imprevisto fue sobresaltada por la voz alarmada de Yukito.

-¡Princesa ,princesa Sakura! Por favor despierte¡despierte¡los rebeldes nos están atacado!

-¿Qué? -contesto todavía entre dormida -que nos están ata...ata ...¿atacando? –en eso una flecha entro por una de las ventanas, zumbando por sobre su cabeza y clavándose en la madera junto a ella –¿hoee?...¡KYAAA¡nos están atacando! –grito sobresaltada al darse cuenta de la situación en la que se encontraba , se podían escuchaban los cascos de los caballos y el sonido del las espadas al chocar de los que se batían en duelo afuera.

-Ahora escúchame Sakura...tengo que irme, pase lo que pase no vayas a salir del carruaje

-¡Yukito¡¿a dónde vas! -la princesa lo detuvo por manga cuado este intentaba salir –no me dejes sola...-las lagrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus hermosos ojos de esmeraldas –por favor no te vayas...

-Lo siento mucho princesa pero yo... prometí que te cuidaría, estaré bien, telo prometo ahora debo irme –se soltó y salió corriendo apresuradamente del carruaje dejando a Sakura sola en el mismo lugar, era por su propio bien, le había prometido a él que no permitiría que nadie le hicieran daño, Yukito ya sospechaba que algo así podía llegar a pasar, aunque nunca imagino seria en esa ocasión, al observar a sus agresores pudo observar que vestían ropas sencillas en colores cafés y verde oscuro, no tenían armadura pero aun así enfrentaban a los soldados bien armados con aparente facilidad

-¿Rebeldes! _–"no, estos hombres pelean demasiado bien como para ser simples campesinos, si claro debí suponerlo"_ -pensaba mientras se dirigía hasta donde estaba el comandante de la escolta.

-Señor, no podemos retirarnos, nos están bloqueando el paso –exclamo el comandante al ver al joven hechicero -¿que hacemos?

-¡Tome algunos hombres y llévese a la princesa de aquí,-ordeno -¡yo intentare distraerlos!

Los primeros enemigos se dirigieron hacia Yukito, pero este desenvainó rápidamente su espada y los aventó por aires de un solo golpe, estaba usando su magia, -¡ahora, váyanse de aquí! –grito, rápidamente el comandante monto en la carroza y emprendió la marcha a todo galope, seguido a caballo por unos cuantos de sus hombres, algunos de los atacantes intentaron detenerlos, pero Yukito los arremetió con cierta facilidad formando una barrera mágica para impedirles momentáneamente el paso.

-¡Retirada! - grito uno de los soldados -¡protejan el carruaje de la princesa! –los guardias que pudieron montaron en sus caballos y corrieron tras sus compañeros para cuidar de su futura reina mientras Yukito creaba una barricada de fuego pera encubrirlos, estaba a punto de montar a caballo para ir en busca de Sakura cuando uno de sus atacantes, un joven que vestía de negro con una elegante capucha verde oscuro lo arremetió con fuerza, Yukito sin prestarle gran atención intento usar uno de sus conjuros para quitárselo de encima, pero el otro fue mas rápido y lo derribo del caballo fácilmente dando tiempo a algunos de sus compañeros para atravesar la barrera de fuego y perseguir al carruaje de la princesa, entre ellos iba Shibazu. Yukito se recupero rápidamente e intento ir tras de ellos pero de nuevo el mismo joven le bloqueo el camino. El tiempo apremiaba, cada minuto que pasaba había la posibilidad de que algo malo le sucediera a Sakura, pero el debía cumplir con su palabra, no viendo otra opción decidió que no podía perder mas tiempo con aquel hábil espadachín, así que uso magia sobre su espada para darle una estocada mortal por mucho que le desagradara tener que matar a un hombre, pero él bloqueo su ataque con un poderoso contragolpe de su arma, una espada larga que parecía brillar con un extraño y fantasmagórico fulgor negro

-¡Una espada de las sombras! – exclamo Yukito reconociendo el tipo de arma que empuñaba y la forma de pelear de su rival atacante.

-Me asombras, definitivamente eres un gran mago, no cualquiera lo hubiera reconocido - dijo el ambarino volviéndole a cerrar el paso –pero no importa que tan bueno seas, no permitiré que vayas tras de la princesa ni que des un paso mas...

En eso uno de los soldados le salto sorpresivamente por la espalda, pero Shaoran logro esquivarlo rápidamente con un ágil movimiento y le propino un poderoso golpe de su espada derivándolo fuertemente al piso donde permaneció inmóvil. Yukito pudo percatarse para su sorpresa de que no lo había matado, no le había dado con el filo de su arma, el hombre solo se encontraba inconsciente, cosa rara en un asesino.

-No me engañas, tu no eres un simple rebelde –aseguro Yukito, ahora ya no tenia ninguna duda de ello –ni siquiera un soldado muy bien entrenado tiene tus habilidades, ni mucho menor utiliza un arma tan interesante como la tuya.

-Quizás tengas razón, quizás no, de todas formas eso no tiene importancia joven mago...

-Quizás,-repitió el otro -pero yo creo que si la tiene, ustedes no son solo unos rebeldes, son hombres perfectamente entrenados y tu no eres un guerrero común y corriente, las técnicas de las espadas de las sombras son un arte de pelea oculto, incluso se creía que estaban extintas pero ahora veo que no es así, eso no es nada común.

-¿Hace unos momentos no tenias mucha prisa por pasar joven mago¿por que perder el tiempo discutiendo de este modo con migo?

-De todas formas...tu no piensas dejarme pasar ¿o si? – una sonrisa irónica cruzó por su rostro -claro que no me importaría que me dejaras...si no es mucha molestia.

El ambarino rió ente la respuesta del hechicero, al parecer incluso en esa situación tenia humor suficiente para hacer bromas –a lo mejor y si, pero por el momento no, así que si deseas pasar deberás intentar derribarme primero.

Ambos levantaron sus espadas que resplandecían de forma mágica a la escasa luz de la luna, en ese momento era como si no hubiera nadie mas, solo ellos dos, esa era le pelea de ambos, sabían que nadie interferiría por que no tendría caso intentarlo. Se abalanzaron el uno contra el otro haciendo chocar sus espadas que resonaron con fuerza entre los árboles haciéndolos salir despedidos en sentidos contrarios, estaban en una pelea contra el tiempo. Yukito tenia que llegar con Sakura y Shaoran seria su contendiente, tenia que distraerlo lo suficiente para lograr que sus compañeros terminaran su trabajo lo cual no seria posible si él intervenía.

**Arevir6: creo que estuvo un poco largo, pero así es mejor, por cierto no obtuvimos mucho apoyo con el primer capi pero era de esperarse(roguemos a Dios que así sea...) así que les pedimos su cooperación. Quien guste cooperar con unos reviews que no afecten a su bolsillo...(_talismán yiu: en pocas palabras ¡DEJEN REVIEWS POR FAVOR!)_ por cierto muchas gracias a Sakura Princess SCC tu apoyo nos conmueve, ojala nos vuelvas a escribir. **

_**HASTA LA PROXIMA!**_


	3. Primeros encuentros

Hola!

Mandamos un gran saludo y por supuesto las gracias a aquellas personas que leen nuestra historia, y sobretodo a las que nos dejan esos maravillosos reviews

-Si claro como dijo el gusanito de magic yiu aprovecho para pedir disculpas por la tardanza pero es que había tenido mucho trabajo, en compensación este capitulo es un poco mas largo pero ya no los aburro, mejor lean

_**CAPITULO 3:**_

En otra parte del bosque el carruaje donde se encontraba Sakura iba a toda velocidad por entre los árboles. Se habían salido del camino adentrándose mas en este con la esperanza de que así pudieran perder a sus perseguidores, Sakura iba aferrada fuertemente a los asientos debido al miedo.

Recordando que alguna vez había escuchado que las doncellas se cambiaban de ropa con sus damas de compañía para confundir a sus secuestradores, busco rápidamente entre sus cosas algo que pudiera servirle y encontró un vestido verde claro muy cómodo y sencillo pero que a pesar do todo era muy lindo. Solía usarlo para andar cómodamente dentro del castillo o cuando paseaba por entre los jardines, donde no tenia necesidad de usar los incómodos vestidos de gala, eso también le beneficiaría en el hecho de que si tenia la necesidad de correr o montar podría hacerlo fácilmente, cosa que le hubiera sido casi imposible de otro modo.

Al mirar por la ventana pudo percatarse de que se habían empezado a salir del bosque, el panorama iba cambiando paulatinamente a uno mucho mas espeso y lleno de vegetación, estaban entrando a la selva de las voces perdidas, (llamada así por que era fácil perderse en su espesura y en conmemoración al incidente de hacia diez años, cuando los reinos de Avalon y Britania avían entrado en guerra con el reino de Aristagon y varios de los habitantes de este ultimo habían intentado escapar por entre la selva aun que la mayoría no lo había conseguido) que se encontraba junto al bosque de la unión, al norte de Britania. Se avían desviado mucho de su trayecto original.

A lo lejos de repente se pudo escuchar el sonido de unos caballos y unas flechas que volaban por el aire, los avían alcanzado y los atacaban con flechas incendiarias las cuales leyeron sobre la carroza pendiéndole fuego y obligándolos a detenerse para hacerles frente. Una de las flechas alcanzo al conductor de la diligencia provocando que esta se saliera de control y fuera a dar contra la maleza perdiéndose entre la espesura.

Los guardias desmontaron de sus caballos para enfrentarse al enemigo ya que el terreno no era propicio para pelear a caballo, mientras tanto un hombre rubio, pálido y de ojos rojos se escabullo por entre la espesa vegetación y se dirigió asta donde se encontraba la carroza en llamas abriéndola abruptamente de una patada, pero esta se encontraba bacía.

-¡Maldición, esa princesa melas va a paga! –fue entonces que escucho el sonido de alguien que corría por entre las plantas.

Sakura iba lo mas rápido que podía para alejarse de aquellos sujetos que la buscaban, el avance no le resultaba tan difícil, era como si las plantas se apartaran de su camino para dejarla pasar a diferencia de Shibazu cuyo dificultoso avance le impedía alcanzarla, sentía como si la maleza se arremolinara intencionalmente por donde pasara impidiéndole el paso. Desesperado al ver que la princesa se le escapaba decidió hacer uso de su espada para despedazar la maleza con uno de sus ataques, utilizando ana espada azulada, con cada golpe que propinaba su arma las plantas se congelaban cayendo en pedazos a sus pies. Por fin estaba alcanzando a su presa, asta que logro amarrarla fuertemente por el brazo.

-¡Por fin te tengo niñita, ahora si no abra nadie que te salve! ¡eres mía princesa! –exclamo Shibazu triunfante.

No sabia cuanto se equivocaba, justo en ese momento un extraño callo desde las alturas lastimándole gravemente con su espada el brazo a Shibazu, él ya no podría pelear mas. Sakura volteó a ver al extraño que bestia con una raida capucha de manta café que le cubría toda la cara y el cuerpo.

-¿Estas bien, ¿no te izo nada? – pregunto el extraño desconocido a Sakura –menos mal, parece que e llegado justo a tiempo...

Unos cuantos hombres mas empezaron a salir de entre la selva para apoyar a Shibazu y el extraño volvió a levantar su espada

-¡Corre, deprisa, yo los detendré, vete de aquí! –le ordeno

Sakura se levanto con prisa y echo a correr en dirección contraria, no sin antes darle las gracias al desconocido, internándose aun mas en la espesura asta que se perdió de vista

-Nos volveremos a ver pronto –dijo el otro en un susurro al tiempo que se interponía entre el camino que había tomado Sakura y los hombres de Shibazu para encubrir la huida de esta,

-"Se que vas a estar bien, ya encontraras la forma de seguir adelante, además la selva te dará su protección y guiara tus pasos" –los enemigos se le fueron encima, pero él los abatió con su espada plantándose firmemente en el suelo, dispuesto a proteger a la pequeña joven princesa.

(Bosque de la unión, Britania)

No demasiado lejos de donde se había suscitado el incidente entre Sakura Y Shibazu, Shaoran y Yukito se encontraban peleando aun en el campo de batalla. Ya llevaban así un largo rato y a pesar de la ferocidad de los ataques ninguno de los dos paresia llevar la ventaja, aun así se podían notar ya los estragos de la batalla, y aunque ninguno se rendiría ambos se encontraban exhaustos. Shaoran no sentía que pudiera seguir así por mucho tiempo, de ser de esta manera pronto alguno de los dos terminaría muerto, estaba a punto de anunciar la retirada aunque esto pudiera traerle problemas, cuando escucho el sonido de los cascos de unos caballos que venían de la selva. Era Shibazu que regresaba con sus hombres .-Me parece que nuestra pelea a llegado a su fin joven mago

-¿Qué as querido decir con eso? -pregunto Yukito confundido

-Que ya no hay ninguna razón para que tu y yo sigamos peleando, no tengo nada contra ti, ya e cumplido con mi misión así que me retiro.

-¡Sakura! -Dijo Yukito en un susurro entendiendo a lo que se refería.

Shaoran dio la señal y el y todos sus hombres se internaron de regreso en el bosque. Mientras que Yukito montaba a su caballo y con los hombres que aun le quedaban corría a buscar a Sakura temiendo que hubiera pasado lo peor, si así fuera les abría fallado a ambos.

Shaoran iba de regreso asía su campamento, un sitio de reunión previamente convenido donde tendrían que verse con su superior después de la emboscada, se suponía que tendrían que capturar a la princesa, pero le pareció haber visto que esta no venia con ellos cuando Shibazu había regresado con los demás caballos. Otra posibilidad era que la hubieran tenido que haber matado al no poder capturarla, Shibazu era ya conocido por desobedecer las ordenes y asesinar a sus enemigos a sangre fría, el era un asesino. En la organización de la guardia secreta era muy difícil entrar y muchos de sus integrantes era asesinos y ladrones reclutados debido a sus habilidades, de echo la mayoría eran gente de la peor calaña, pero no todos era así, también estaban los patriotas que servían a su pueblo de esta manera o los que tenían una visión y habían entrado a la guardia como una manera de alcanzar sus metas, Shaoran era uno de ellos.

Al llegar al campamento uno de sus hombres que había llegado antes se le acercó para comunicarle la nueva...

-Señor, ¿ya a escuchado la noticia sobre el asalto?

-¿Noticia? –pregunto interesado el ambarino

-Si, paréese que nuestra emboscada a sido un fracaso, la princesa se a escapado, será mejor que se presente en el acto con el comandante jefe para recibir nuevas instrucciones, parece que esta furioso

-Ya veo...muy bien, conque el tonto de Shibazu no pudo con una chica. Por lo de mas no te preocupes, nosotros hicimos bien nuestra parte del plan y no pueden reprochárnoslo

-Si señor, por cierto...lo felicito por su demostración en la batalla, es la primera vez que peleo bajo el mando de alguien como usted, es un líder nato.

Shaoran se limito a agradecerle con un movimiento de la mano y se dirigió asta donde se encontraba la tienda principal del campamento donde debía de encontrarse el comandante en jefe. Al entrar a la tienda pudo encontrar allí a Shibazu, quien lo recibió con una mirada de repudio que reflejaba incluso mas odio de lo normal.

-Veo que ya as llegado Shaoran –dijo un hombre mayor que tenia cara de pocos amigos sentado en la penumbra, el mismo que le había llamado en la ocasión anterior para encomendarle aquella misión.

-Si señor, e regresado después de cumplir mi misión pero al llegar al campamento me han llegado rumores acerca de que esta había sido un fracaso

-Y as escuchado bien, parece ser que tuvimos algunos inconvenientes que no aviamos previsto. Aun así Shibasu –se dirigió al joven de ojos rojos –¡tu debiste haber improvisado de alguna forma, tu misión era sacar a la princesa del camino, te pusimos a cargo por que en ultimo de los casos debiste haberla eliminado!.

-Lo se señor pero aquel tipo me tomo por sorpresa, no era un soldado, apareció de repente y mato a barios de mis hombres impidiéndome ir tras la princesa y...

-¡ESCUSAS, NO CUMPLISTE CON TU TRABAJO COMO ES DEBIDO, Y AHORA LARGATE TU YA NO TIENES NADAQUE ASER AQUÍ

El otro intento protestar pero declino de inmediato al ver la ira en los ojos de su seño, tras dirigirle una ultima mirada a Shaoran salió de la tienda maldiciendo por lo bajo, su brazo aun seguía lastimado y necesitaba ir a curación

-Ahora que estamos nosotros dos... Shaoran e decidido encomendarte otra misión, ya teas enterado de nuestra situación, necesitamos sacar la princesa Sakura del camino y quiero que tu te hagas cargo, me han hablado de tu excelente desempeño en la misión anterior y me han dejado muy sorprendido. Te internaras en el bosque y buscaras el rastro de aquélla jovencita, si te es posible captúrala y tráela asta nosotros pero esta vez no quiero errores, si la cosa se pone difícil me conformo con que te encargues de que termine muerta, no correremos riesgos, si ases bien las cosas esto pude significar un gran asenso para ti, tu superior Clow Red estará muy orgulloso de ti.

-Así lo are señor –Shaoran salió de la tienda y se encamino en dirección al bosque, al entrar en el, medito las palabras de su superior

-Dudo mucho que él sepa lo que significa el orgullo para Clow...

(selva de las voces perdidas, al este del bosque de la unión)

No se explicaba a ciencia cierta como es que había sido tan afortunada, lo cierto era que ahora se encontraba a salvo, aunque en un principio hubiera confundido a aquellas amables personas con sus atacantes ahora se sentía segura con su compañía, aunque las cosa se hubieran dado de una manera un tanto extraña...

(flash back)-----------------------------------------------------------

Sakura corría aterrada por la selva, no sabia ya cuanto tiempo llevaba asiéndolo pero se encontraba exhausta, sentía que ya no podía dar ni un paso mas, ya sin fuerzas se tiro en el suelo, al parecer ya no la perseguían de modo que cerró los ojos un momento, necesitaba recuperar energías pero en eso le pareció escuchar unos ruidos de conversación que se acercaban, la avían encontrado o lo harían dentro de pronto por que ella ya no se sentía capas de seguir adelante, así que se levantó asiendo un esfuerzo y se armo de valor para hacerles frente, de cualquier forma ya no tenia nada que perder, como se encontraba no había nada mas que ella pudiera hacer. Tomo una gruesa rama que encontró cerca del suelo y se dispuso a esperarlos oculta tras unas plantas desde donde podía oír su conversación mientras se acercaban...

-Hoy a sido un día bastante tranquilo ¿no lo crees? Yo diría que asta aburrido.

-Me parece que tienes razón Yamazaqui, demasiado tranquilo si me permites decirlo, ya seria ora de que hubiéramos encontrado algo, me da mala espina

-Tampoco es para que te pongas escéptico, ¿mala espina por que?

-¿Has escuchado aquel dicho que recita: después de la tormenta siempre viene la calma?

-Si ¿pero y eso que tiene que ver?

-Pues que en mi experiencia ese dicho también se aplica al revés, y hoy hay demasiada tranquilidad, mas de la normal...

-Ya no seas pesimista o atraerás la mala suerte, además que podría pasarnos en...

¡PAAASSS! Un fuerte palazo en la cabeza dejo al pobre chico inconsciente en el suelo tomándolo a él y a su compañero totalmente por sorpresa, al parecer el tremendo porrazo que había recibido su compañero había dejado al otro paralizado de la impresión al notar que la atacante era una linda damisela de hermosos ojos verdes, quien enseguida se abalanzo sobre de él con palo en mano. ¡SAASSS¡ asiendo uso de su destreza logro esquivar por poco a su agresora.

-"¿Pero que rayos esta pasando aquí, ¿por que esta joven me ataca de esta manera?¿de donde salió esta chica? –pensaba el aturdido muchacho al tiempo que esquivaba una serie de troncazos.

En un intento por detener a su ataque, saco rápidamente un cuchillo con la intención a amedrentarla, no quería hacerle daño a la muchacha realmente, solo deseaba que se tranquilizase para poder hablar con ella. Al parecer su plan dio resultado por que ella dejo de atacarlo al ver el arma, pero luego se dispuso a seguir apaleándolo...

-¡Espera un momento por favor! –intento hacerla razonar. Justo en ese instante le paso por la cabeza una idea...-" no será ella alguna de esas chica que desean vengarse de mi por algo que yo le hice cuando...

-¿Eres una de mis exnovias verdad, perdóname si no recuerdo que fue lo que te hice en este momento pero de seguro podemos arreglarnos de alguna forma ¿no?

-¡¿Una de tus exnobias! ¡pero que...!

-No, no digas nada, -interrumpió el otro chico -¡es cierto! ¿no nos conocimos en la fiesta de año nuevo, mmm...no estoy seguro de donde, pero me pareces familiar, estoy seguro.

-¡¿De que hablas! -Pregunto una Sakura cada vez mas confundida –yo no te conozco, ni tampoco tengo nada que... -pero de nuevo el chico no la dejo terminar.

-Es verdad –le atajo el otro – recordaría a una novia tan linda como tu, pero entonces ¿quien eres y por que te empeñas en molerme a palazos?. Por lo normal tan siquiera suelen tener una razón.

-¡Hoeee! –Sakura se quedo paralizada, repentinamente se le había olvidado la idea de golpear a su interlocutor con la rama que aun sostenía en sus manos. Él no paresia ser peligroso, es mas ahora dudaba que fuera uno de los rebeldes que la buscaban. ¿Seria alguna especie de trampa para ganar su confianza y capturarla mas fácilmente, no sabia por que, pero algo en aquel muchacho le inspiraba confianza, perecía una persona desente Tenia el cabello lacio de un tono negro azulado que hacía juego con sus relucientes ojos como zafiros, de piel blanca y aspecto gallardo, usaba un par de lentes que le daban cierto toque de madures, ahora que lo veía bien era un joven muy atractivo y por alguna rara razón le inspiraba bastante confianza, casi como si ya lo conociera de toda la vida...

-Mmm...veo que no eres alguien de muchas palabras – dijo el joven al tiempo volvía a guardar su arma, al parecer la chica y a se había tranquilizado -mi nombre es Eriol, ¿me podrías decir por que me estabas atacando entonces?

-De casualidad...¿no eres uno de los rebeldes verdad? –respondió ella con otra pregunta

-¿Qué si soy un rebelde? mmm...pues algunos dicen que si lo soy, pero tu te debes estar refiriendo al grupo armado que ocupa el territorio de Britania ¿no, ¿por qué lo preguntas?¿sucede algo con ellos?

-Por favor ¿podrías ayudarme, yo iba con dirección a la capital de Britania cuando de repente fuimos atacados por un grupo de asesinos rebeldes, yo me logre escapar de milagro y ahora me encuentro perdida en medio de esta enorme selva

-¡¿Rebeldes asesinos, ¡¿y fuiste atacada por ellos!.

-Si, esos malhechores nos atacaron en el camino y mataron a mucha gente, yo logre escapar gracias a la ayuda de un desconocido y llegue asta aquí.

-¡¿En serio! –pero entonces se corrigió al notar como la ojiverde ponía una cara de enojo-Bueno si te creo no te pongas así, lo que pasa es que me extraña...mmm, dime ¿qué es lo que habías escuchado sobre ellos antes de conocerlos? ¿he? Por que según entiendo tu relato no eres de por aquí

-Si bueno...yo soy de Avalon y lo que se escucha por allá es que los rebeldes son un grupo de gente despiadada, ladrones, asesinos y maleantes que buscan hacerse ricos por la fuerza, robando y asaltando a la gente y los viajeros.

-Haaaa... con que eso as escuchado. La verdad yo creo que los informes que envía la corona a los reinos vecinos son un poco exagerados.

Sakura estaba a punto de protestar, lo que acababa de pasar no se le hacía nada exagerado con respecto a los relatos que había escuchado, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo él se le adelanto.

–Y dime ¿cuál me decías que era tu nombre?

-¿Yo, haaaa...pues, soy...Nadeshiko –fue el primer nombre que se le ocurrió, el nombre de su fallecida madre a quien apenas recordaba.

-¿Nadeshiko, ese nombre...bueno no importa, entonces ¿me dices que te perdiste, si lo deseas puedes venir con nosotros, tenemos un campamento no muy lejos de aquí, mi amigo...ejemm –señalo al pobre chico tirado inconsciente en el suelo –y yo estábamos peinando la zona asiendo una inspección de reconocimientodel lugar cuando te encontramos, o mas bien nos encontraste.

-Cuanto lo siento...de verás –dijo avergonzada –es que yo...los confundí, pensé que...

-Qué éramos unos malvados rebeldes asesinos-termino el otro.

-Pues...si –cada vez se sentía mas apenada –pero ahora veo que ustedes no son de los que harían algo así, me parecen buenas personas.

-Me alegra mucho que pienses así pequeña, créeme que puedes confiar en nosotros. Siempre estamos para ayudar a quien lo necesite, nosotros acostumbramos vigilar estas tierras para que no las invadan los monstruos y demonios

-¿Si, enserio muchísimas gracias –dijo con una gran sonrisa –en verdad os lo agradezco.

-No te preocupes por las formalidades, no me siento a gusto ablando de esta manera, ¿que te parece si mejor nos hablamos de tu? ¿esta bien, pequeña Nadeshiko?

-Esta bien,-dijo mostrando de nuevo su mejor sonrisa -por cierto ¿quien me decías que eras exactamente?

El joven se le quedo viendo fijamente por un momento y después de meditarlo un poco contesto con una sonrisa...

-Soy Eriol para servirte, el líder y dirigente del verdadero grupo rebelde de las selvas de Britania, es un placer conocerte, o eso creo...

(fin del flash back)----------------------------------------

Después de eso había intentado golpearlo de nuevo, pero esta vez él logro convencerla fácilmente de que no tenia nada que temer y que podía confiar en ellos.

Fueran quienes fueran los que los habían atacado, Eriol estaba seguro de que no había sido ninguno de sus hombres, ya que ellos se encontraban montando el campamento en esos momentos.

Según Eriol ellos no eran los únicos rebeldes, pero si los únicos de esa parte de Britania además el los conocía muy bien y no creía que fueran capaces de algo así, ya que no eran una banda de ladrones y asesinos...o por lo meno estaba seguro que no eran lo segundo. Ellos se dedicaban a patrullar aquellas fronteras para evitar que la mayoría de los demonios llegaran asta su reino, en cuanto a su mala reputación se debía principalmente a dos razones, la primera era que estaban en contra del mal gobierno del rey quien gobernaba desde así diez años tras la muerte de su hermano y la familia de este. El rey era y un verdadero tirano, (cosa que sorprendió a Sakura pues siempre había simulado ser todo lo contrario) que había sumido al país en la decadencia y la depresión por culpa de su ego y avaricia. Debido a los altos impuestos muchos hombres se había visto forzados a abandonar sus hogares y los rebeldes digamos que a cambio de sus servicios se cobraban un poco de las carretas de valores y los cobradores de impuestos del rey, tomando solo lo necesario y repartiendo el resto entre sus legítimos dueños que en este caso era la gente del pueblo, algo así como una beneficencia publica decía Eriol.

Sakura creyó en todas sus palabras, aquellas amables personas no tenían nada que ver con las que la habían atacado, no abría tenido lógica que fueran tan gentiles después de haberla querido matar, lo que le dejo con la incógnita de quienes habían sido realmente aquellos hombres.

Ahora se dirigía junto con ellos a su campamento, los dos jóvenes delante de ella andaban en silencio asta que el que llevaba un chipote en la cabeza hablo...

-Vaya que tiene fuerzas señorita, ya me dejo coronado...

-Lo siento...-dijo Sakura apenada

-Ja ja ja, no se preocupe, si hubiera puesto mas atención como se suponía que uno debe hacer durante una inspección esto no me hubiera pasado.

-¡si, tienes razón! –empezó Eriol -¡se supone que había traído con migo al mejor de mis hombres...al que mas se destacaba!

-¡Y me sigo destacando! –se defendió el otro -mira nomás chico chichón que me saco, ¡como no me voy a destacar aora!

-JA JA JA JA, si, en eso tienes razón compañero, cuando te busque entre las multitudes solo tendré que fijarme donde sobresale un chipote por entre las demás cabezas.

Sakura no pudo evitar reírse un poco por aquellos comentarios, ellos eran muy simpáticos y amables, ya se sentía segura en su compañía.

-Que bueno que ya te sientas en confianza con nosotros, menos mal que no alcanzaste a decorarme la cabeza también a mi, por que hubiera perdido el respeto de mis hombres de haberse sabido que una linda chica me dejo inconsciente de un palazo mientras hacia un reconocimiento.

-Y te lo hubieras tenido bien merecido, yo andaba distraído por andar de platicon con tigo y a mi me toco la mala suerte de recibir el macanazo.

-Pero eso ya no importa, lo bueno es que ahora tenemos una invitada. Por cierto, ya estamos a punto de llegar, espero que te sientas como en tu casa, somos personas humildes pero buenas, si necesitas algo solo pídelo, no hay mucha chicas que tengan el placer de visitamos pero tenemos a varis de la esposas de mis hombres y dos o tres chicas que son excelentes arqueras por eso decidieron unírsenos, así no te sentirás tan solo entre puros hombres.

-¡Hay chicas arqueras?- pregunto algo extrañada, no se imaginaba que hubiera mujeres entre las filas de los rebeldes, no era común que las chicas supieran algo de hombres como usar la armas.

-Si, siempre nos hace falta gente y como no soy alguien prejuicioso acepto a todo aquel que quiera unírsenos, es bienvenido ya que en este bosque hay muchos peligros y nuestra mejor estrategia siempre ha sido el ataque a distancia. No podemos equipararnos con los soldados del rey en la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, pero eso si, tenemos a los mejores arqueros de todo el reino, no tienen comparación con nadie, yo mismo he entrenado a varios de ellos-dijo Eriol con orgullo mostrando una gran sonrisa al hablar de sus hombres- Es mas, la verdad es...

-¡Jefe, jefe!-llego corriendo uno de los rebeldes interrumpiendo la conversión que Eriol sostenía con Sakura-¡Que bueno que llego justo a tiempo, fíjese que nuestros exploradores han divisado un gran numero de demonios semi-humanos al noroeste de aquí y estábamos preparándonos para atacarlos, tienen vigilada y protegida una zona de la selva y están esparcidos por toda esta, la verdad no sabemos que se traigan entre manos pero la mayoría de nuestros hombres ya partieron en dirección ellos.

-¡¿Y por que no me avisaron antes!Mejor me hubieran esperado pero bueno, ahora tendremos que alcanzarlos, dime: ¿tiene mucho que partieron?

-No, de hecho, algunos apenas van para allá, ni siquiera tuvimos tiempo de montar un campamento, no podríamos haberlo hecho estando tan cerca de ello, habría sido muy riesgoso.

-Esta bien...lo siento mucho linda-se dirigió a Sakura pero por ahora creo que tendrás que seguir con nosotros ya que no hay un campamento donde te puedas quedar.

-Fue hasta entonces que el hombre hizo reparación en la presencia de la hermosa joven desconocida, notando al mismo tiempo también otro curioso aspecto...

-Oye, Yamasaky ¿y ese hermoso adorno que traes sobre la cabeza? ¿dónde fue que lo conseguiste? ¿pues que fue lo que te paso?

-Ah, eso-dijo restándole importancia-Nos atacaron en el bosque y eran muchos, todos hombres muy grandes, así fue como conocimos a la señorita Nadeshiko, pero ya luego te platico, ahora debemos partir.

-Mucho gusto señorita-saludo este- Lamento que tenga que asar por estos inconvenientes.

-No se preocupe- contesto Sakura- Supongo que de todas formas no me queda de otra pero...¿no será algo peligroso?

-Todo estará bien-contesto Yamasaky- Usted no se preocupe que yo mismo me encargare de protegerla.

-Si claro- corroboro Eriol- después de todo ya ha tenido la oportunidad de comprobar tus habilidades durante la batalla de la ves anterior cuando te enfrentaste a esos hombre tú solo- luego se dirigió hacia Sakura- Pero no te preocupes pequeña, él no es tan tonto como parece, y tu también te encargaras d cuidarla- le ordeno al otro de sus hombres-Así que mas les vale hacerlo bien.

-¡Si señor!-contestaron los dos al unísono.

-Bueno, ahora en marcha que se nos hace tarde.

Y así los cuatro se internaron juntos en la selva rumbo al asentamiento enemigo, y aunque podía ser peligroso, "sobre todo tras comprobar sus habilidades" como ya había dicho Eriol, ahora Sakura tendría que acompañarlos a través de la espesura.

Después de cruzar la selva, llegaron a un pequeño llanito donde se disponían para atacar ya algunos de los hombres de Eriol, los cuatro acababan de salir de entre la selva y al verlos barios de estos se les acercaron para platicar con Eriol e informarle sobre los resientes acontecimientos pero en eso les llamo la atención notar que lo acompañaba una linda señorita de grandes ojos verdes y porte elegante que llevaba un bonito vestido que les hacía juego.

-Disculpe señor pero ¿quien es ella? -Pregunto uno de ellos con indiscreción recibiendo un codazo por parte de los demás

-Su nombre es Nadeshiko esta aquí por que es nuestra invitada, o mas bien iba a serlo de no haber sido por este percance ya que ahora no tenemos un campamento y voy a encargaros mucho que cuiden bien de ella. Cinco de ustedes deberán quedarse aquí junto con Yamasaki para que vean por su seguridad el resto de ustedes síganme, nosotros comenzaremos el ataque desde este flanco –luego se dirigió a Sakura –ya esta, e ordenado una escolta para que te cuide en lo que regreso, tu te quedaras aquí, seria muy peligroso que nos acompañaras asta el campo de batalla, por lo demás no tengas miedo que estas son buenas personas y muchos de ellos asta tienen esposas así que no deberás preocuparte por que pudieran hacerte algo, la verdad es que se los tienen bien checadito y les iría muy mal si lo intentaran JaJaJa.

Eriol dio la señal y se adentro sigilosamente en la selva junto con sus hombres dejando a Sakura junto con Yamasaki y otros cinco hombres. Una posición que para ella la verdad resultaba un tanto incomoda, quizás mas aun después de ese comentario, por lo menos le tranquilizaba un poco la presencia de Yamasaki con quien ya había entablado por lo menos una conversación y le había parecido que no era una mala persona pero entonces unas extrañas ideas cruzaron por su cabeza –"¡¿y si quisiera vengarse de mi por lo que le hice en el bosque, ¡¿y si todo este tiempo a estado fingiendo ser una buena persona esperando el momento adecuado en el que no estuviera Eriol par aprovecharse de mi, quizás Eriol trataba de advertirme algo"

-¡Ahora si no teme escapas! –escucho con terror que alguien decía

-¡KYAAAAA! –grito Sakura con todas sus fuerzas provocando un susto generalizado entre los hombres que esperaban ver la horrible cara de un demonio saliendo de entre los matorrales

-¡¿Qué paso, ¡¿por donde esta! –gritaban los aturdido temiendo que los estuvieran emboscando

-¡¿Vio algo señorita Nadeeshiko! –pregunto finalmente Yamasaki desesperado

-No –contesto la ojiverde –lo que pasa...es que yo...

-¡¿Que!¡ ¿qué paso!

Pero Sakura no contesto, le daba miedo y vergüenza decir que había temido que hicieran algo con ella, sobretodo después de reacción que había causado en todos.

-No, no fue nada mejor olvídenlo...-fue lo único que atino a decir. Se sentía una tonta por haber estado pensando esas cosas todavía que aquellas personas se habían ofrecido a ayudarla y ahora la estaban protegiendo.

-Pues vaya susto que nos a dado –continuo uno de los hombres -pero bueno mejor aprovechando que ahora Eriol no esta aquí y que ya estamos todos a solas...-a Sakura le dio un vuelco el corazón y estaba a punto de volver a gritar cuando..-por que no nos cuentas como fue que te hiciste ese lindo chichón Yamasaki –fue como si les hubieran vaciado un balde de agua fría, tanto para Sakura como para Yamasaki, de haber podido hacerlo abrían caído hacia atrás estilo anime.(imagínenselo si quieren)

-"¿y por eso hice tanto escándalo?"- se reprendió ella mentalmente

-"¿y como les voy a explicar ahora que me venció una linda damita armada con un palo en el bosque?" –pensó el otro

-Bueno...yo...pues...la verdad...-empezó a explicarse el pobre chico

-La verdad es que eran como veinte hombres, –se adelanto Sakura como tratando de hacer algo para enmendar su error anterior –hombres grandes y armados con palos que querían hacerme daño en el bosque, yo creo que eran maleantes o asaltantes pero él junto con el joven Eriol llegaron en mi auxilio y me salvaron, después de eso han prometido ayudarme.

-¡Si, eso fue lo que paso, luche contra ellos pero en un valiente intento por proteger a la dama aquí presente y a mi compañero uno de ellos me alcanzo a dar con una de sus armas en la cabeza, así que no es solo un chichón, es una medalla de honor que llevo con orgullo como prueba de mi gran valentía. –repuso al mismo tiempo que actuaba la escena en la que él se lanzaba al final para interponerse entre Sakura, un Eriol imaginario y el porrazo que les esteba destinado, cayendo al suelo inconsciente como un héroe, por lo que Sakura no pudo evitar soltar una ritita ante tal demostración de ingenio.

Lo que no sabían era que mientras todos se divertían con las ocurrentes actuaciones dramáticas de Yamasaki no notaban que un pardo ojos ambarinos los vigilaban desde la copa de un árbol cercano. Peor aun no notaron que unos horribles demonios se les acercaban peligrosamente por un lado, guiados por el sonido de sus risas.

-Montón de tontos –dijo el ambarino en un susurro desde su escondite–con semejante escándalo toda la selva se a percatado de su presencia, a este paso los demonios los tomaran por sorpresa y acabaran con la vida de todos ellos, pobres ilusos.

El joven había escuchado un grito a lo lejos y se había apresurado en llegar asta el lugar, llevaba ya tiempo observándolos, contemplando sobretodo a Sakura.

-"¿Podría ser ella? –se había dicho inicialmente –no lo se, no paréese una princesa, además ¿que estaría asiendo ella con esos sujetos, no creo que la princesa vistiera de una manera tan sencilla cuando se suponía que se dirigía a una importante junta con el rey de Britania."

Después de eso había permanecido allí meditándolo todo, cuando gracias a la buena vista que le proporcionaba la altura se había podido percatar de que un numeroso grupo de demonios se les acercaban.

Abajo, los dos jóvenes y sus acompañante seguían sin percatarse de la peligrosa situación en la que se encontraban.

-JaJaJaJa, vaya palazo que te dieron Yamasaki –decía el mismo hombre que anteriormente le había preguntado por la razón de su chichón –por un momento creía que te habías tropezado con una rama o que habías asustado a la señorita y esta te había dado con un sartén en la cabeza, todo menos lo que me acabas de contar.

-No te burles –alego el chico fingiendo estar ofendido –no por nada yo soy el mejor amigo de Eriol, ¿sabias que cuando éramos pequeños yo fui quien le enseño a usar el arco?

-Si claro y también las flechas ¿no? – repuso el otro con sarcasmo.

-¿Pero no se supone que usar el arco y las flechas es lo mismo? –pregunto Sakura extrañada.

-Depende de que tipo de flechas utilices –contesto simplemente Yamasaki.

En ese momento escucharon un leve sonido, tan imperceptible que Sakura no pudo notarlo pero que para ellos resultaba inconfundible, era el silbido que asía una flecha al cruzar por los aires, seguido del horripilante alarido de una bestia detrás de unos matorrales.

-¡Son demonios! –gritaron los Hombres formando un circulo alrededor de Sakura la cual se encontraba aterrada después de escuchar el desgarrador sonido.

-¡No podemos quedarnos aquí! –se adelanto Yamasaki –este lugar es muy estrecho, si nos quedamos nos rodearan y no podremos defendernos si nos atacan por barios flancos, lo mejor será correr asta que podamos encontrar una posición mas adecuada para hacerles frente.

Tomo a Sakura por la mano y echo a correr con ella en dirección contraria de donde habían escuchado al demonio, seguido de cerca por sus demás camaradas. Mientras se desplazaban podían escuchar los sonidos de las bestias que venían tras de ellos. Afortunadamente ellos parecían avanzar sin gran dificultad a pesar de la espesa maleza, como si la selva les abriera el camino a su paso indicándoles por donde tenían que ir, asta que de esta manera lograron llegar a un gran claro, era como una laguna de hierva en medio de la inmensa selva.

-Aquí esta bien, este lugar es perfecto –indico Yamasaki –aquí no podrán tomarnos por sorpresa y lo mejor es que serán blancos fáciles para nuestros arcos.

-¡Pero también nosotros lo seremos! –expreso preocupado uno de sus compañeros –al parecer ellos también traían arcos, escuchamos como disparaban uno en la selva.

-Si lo se y me extraña por que si trajeran arcos ya nos abría disparado mientras veníamos corriendo, además ellos no suelen ser buenos arqueros ya que se necesita cierta delicadeza y precisión para poder usarlos, cosa que ellos definitivamente no tienen.

Al parecer los demonios los estaban rodeando, podían escucharlos correr de un lado a otro entre la maleza, no tenían idea de cuantos eran pero parecían muchos, así que se colocaron en el centro poniendo a Sakura en medio de ellos para protegerla y esperaron a que alguno de ellos asomara su fea cabeza para atravesarlo con las flechas. Se escucho un horrible grito proveniente de la selva y luego los monstruos comenzaron a salir de esta, los hombres tensaron sus arcos y depararon provocando que seis demonios cayeran al suelo muertos pero los demás se les acercaban peligrosamente así que volvieron a disparar y esta vez acabaron con todos, ahora comenzaban a salir por varios flancos a la vez y aunque eran muchos, cada vez que ellos disparaban, lo cual asía constantemente y a gran velocidad, barios de aquellos seres caían muertos al instante, pero eran muchos mas que ellos.

-No tengo idea de cuantos sean pero no creo que podamos seguir así por mucho tiempo –expreso Yamasaki –Señorita Nadeshico, corra a la selva y vaya en busca de Eriol, nosotros la cubriremos con nuestros arcos, es la única oportunidad que tenemos de escapar y no se preocupe por nosotros, ya veremos como nos las arreglamos.

Sakura se quedo paralizada por unos instantes pero luego cuando el joven le ido una señal para que corriera reacciono rápidamente y echo a correr para internarse en la selva, a sus espaldas podía escuchar los alarido de los enemigos que caían abatidos por las flechas. Corrió y corrió asta que ya no pudo escuchar nada de la batalla.

-Espero que estén bien -dijo con lagrimas en los ojos, ella sabia que era muy probable que no salieran con vida.

-Mejor deberías preocuparte por ti –escucho una voz escalofriante y áspera que salía de entre la selva, fue entonces que pudo verlos, un pequeño grupo de demonios había escapado de las flechas y la avían seguido asta ese lugar.

Sin saber que mas hacer la ojiverde se puso a correr de nuevo entre la maleza la cual paresia conducirla en una dirección que ella no deseaba, en su mente sabia que si quería salvarse tenia que encontrar a Eriol, pero la selva le impedía el paso en aquella dirección en la que él se encontraba.

-¡¿Por qué? ¿por qué me pasa esto a mi! –decía Sakura entre sollozos, sentía que las fuerzas la abandonaban, que ya no había mas esperanzas y que moriría allí mismo a manos de aquellos salvajes seres.

Sin saberlo, estaba siendo observada desde las alturas por un par de ojos que no perdían detalle de la situación, al parecer la chica se dirigía justo hacia donde él se encontraba.

-"Pero no creo que deba meterme en este asunto –pensaba el chico tratando de convencerse a si mismo –lo que le suceda a esa niña no me concierne a mi, yo tengo otras codas mucho mas importantes que hacer que estar aquí, aunque...¿y si fuera ella la princesa? No, no es ella así que será mejor que lo olvide".

A pesar de todo no se había movido de su lugar, no sabia por que pero sentía que no debía hacerlo o se arrepentiría si lo hacía, esas horribles criaturas habían acabado una vez con su vida y ahora les tenia tanto odio...

Justo en ese momento Sakura tropezó, su pie se le enredo con una rama, los demonios se encontraban ya a unos cuantos pasos de distancia, ese seria su final, de repente llegaron a ella recuerdos de su niñez, cuando era muy pequeña y su mama aun vivía, luego se vio a si misma jugando en el jardín de palacio con su pequeño primo, cuando peleaba con su hermano y su padre los reprendía, a Yukito que salía del carruaje para enfrentarse con los enemigos dejándola a ella sola y por ultimo el momento en el que había conocido a Eriol. Algunos demonios se arrojaron sobre Sakura para atravesarla con sus espadas y ella cerró los ojos esperando el final, pero para su sorpresa nada sucedió.

Sin saber el por que lo hacía, quizás solo por impulso, Shaoran al ver a la pobre chica tirada en el suelo se avalazo sobre los demonios que se cernían sobre ella, su arma resplandeció con aquel brillo fantasmal y con una sola estocada de su escapada los partió en dos.

Sakura abrir los ojos, estaba sentada en el suelo y frente a ella de espaldas se encontraba un hombre con una elegante capa verde casi negra. No podía verle la cara pero tenia el pelo rebelde de un color café azabache obscuro y sostenía una extraña y larga espada que despedía una luz negra, era difícil de describir, como un laminoso resplandor que a la ves dejaba todo en la penumbra.

Los demás demonios parecieron amedrentarse por aquella demostración pero casi de inmediato levantaron sus armas y se dispusieron a despedazar con ellas a su enemigo. Shaoran levanto su arma en posición de espada muerta (es como una pose de defensa neutral que rápidamente puede pasar a ser de ataque) y se dispuso a hacerles frente lo que dejo a los demonios aun mas confundidos, aprovechando la situación Shaoran decidió tomar la iniciativa en el ataque lanzándose contra ellos y partiéndolos con su espada a su paso sin dejarles ni la mas mínima oportunidad de reaccionar, asta que logro llegar asta el otro lado y todos los demonios cayeron muertos.

Entonces el chico se dio media vuelta para contemplar a Sakura detenidamente, asiendo alto rápidamente en sus ojos, jamás había visto unos ojos así, eran de un verde naturaleza, semejantes a un par de grandes y hermosas esmeraldas, tan profundos como una fosa de agua verde azulada, brillantes y cristalinos, se veía reflejada en ellos gran pureza e inocencia, habían estado llorando ya que podían apreciarse las brillantes lagrimas en su mirar, asiéndola ver tan indefensa y desprotegida que no pudo evitar sentir remordimiento al pensar en que por poco y no la ayudaba. Se acercó sigilosamente a ella, agachándose al estar de frente para quedar a su altura y le seco suavemente una lagrima con una de sus mangas.

-Te prometo que ahora todo va a estar bien –entonces la chica sonrió, ya que por alguna extraña razón sentía que esta vez si era verdad

Oye, esta muy largo!

-como digas gus...perdón magic yiu pero es que allí quedaba bien, además ya era tiempo de que se conocieran, en el próximo capi salen TyE así que no se lo pierdan.

Eso si, el fabuloso encuentro de saku y Shao ya no podia tardar mas asi como ya no podemos dejar pasar el de Tomy y Eriol...asi que ya saben, dejen muxox reviexs!

-si no tardaremos mas de una semana!


	4. Del odio al amor un paso

_KONNICHIWA!_

el capitulo esta cortito por que ya no me dio tiempo de alargarlo mas ademas de que me parecio que quedaba bien alli  
-_No te preocupes Arevir6 yo creo que esta bien actualizar una vez por semana_

Como sea, espero actualisar de nuevo antes de que termine la semana (aunque sea el domingo por la noche)

_-Bueno, ya veremos despues eso ahora lo importante es que nuestros amigos disfruten de este capi asi que mejor comencemos:_

_**4 capitulo:**_

(frontera sureste de Deblyn, al norte de del bosque de la unión)

El carruaje de Tomoyo había cruzado la fortaleza de fronteras que se encontraba delimitando su reino en el este con el antiguo reino de Aristagon,(ahora las tierras de nadie) y el reino de Avalon. De dirigía a ver al rey Fujitaka con la esperanza de obtener su apoyo y así evitar una guerra entre su reinos, pero apenas cruzaron la frontera fueron emboscados por un gran numero de demonios, estos mataron a todos sus guaruras. Era su fin, jamás llegaría a Tomoeda...moriría allí mismo. Pero no paso así, los nefastos seres la capturaron, la amarraron y se la llevaron con ellos. Ahora se encontraba en medio de selva de las voces perdidas rodeada de criaturas que comían carne humana, quizás ella seria su plato principal, pero eso si, no moriría sin pelear. Al principio la impresión le había impedido reaccionar, pero ahora tan pronto la liberaran de se desharía de tantos como pudiera antes de el fin.

Uno de los demonios, uno que casi paresia humano sollo que ojos rojos garras y piel negra y magullada se le acercó, ese seria el momento...

-Veo que tela estas pasando bien princesa –hablo ,una capacidad poco común entre aquellas criaturas con boa ronca y áspera

-De modo que sabes que soy una princesa ¿entonces por eso me van a comer? –inquirió con mas valor del que sentía realmente.

El monstruo se rió a carcajadas y le contesto

-No, una princesa es un bocado tentador, pero ordenes son ordenes

-¿Ordenes¿quieres decir que alguien les ordena?

-JAJAJA, en cierta forma si, no tendría caso explicarte pero todos demonios tenemos cierta jerarquía, y los que estamos mas arriba somos los que pode4mos dar ordenes, la gran mano así lo a dispuesto, tu deberás ser conducida hasta las catacumbas de Necrosag al este de Britania

-¿Acaso esto tiene algo que ver con el reino de Britania¡¿ustedes son aliados?

-Nosotros no tenemos aliados y la verdad no tengo idea de que será de ti pero así lo a dispuesto la gran mano y nosotros seguimos sus ordenes

-¿La gran mano? Anterior mente la mencionaste ¿que es eso?

-La gran mano esta por arriba de todo humana, gobierna la oscuridad, mueve las piezas desde las sombras, esta por arriba de todos los demonios, criaturas y monstruos, y tu eres una de sus piezas.

-¡Yo no soy pieza de nadie y si creen que me voy a dejar ...!

No pudo terminar de hablar, repentina mente se oyeron rugidos y gemidos escalofriantes, algo esteba pasando, una flecha paso zumbando muy cerca se la cabeza de Tomoyo.

-¡Humanos! –grito el demonio tomando a Tomoyo por la espalda -¡malditos! Tenían que ser tan inoportunos...tu bienes con migo.

Entro con Tomoyo a la espesura de la selva pero fueron rápida mente rodeados por los hombres.

-¡Miren¡tiene una rehén, una chica! (como si no hubieran visto una en mucho tiempo ¿no?)-grito uno de los rebeldes

-¡No se acerquen¡ -gruño la bestia –si dan un paso mas le atravesaré la garganta ¡bajen sus armas¡

Y así lo hicieron, no deseaban que la bella chica fuera asesinada. Entonces un joven apenas de unos dieciocho años de edad salió de entre la maleza, tenia unos hermosos ojos azules obscuros, el cabello negro azulado, usaba unos lentes pero no por ello se veía menos atractivo, al contrario resaltaba su aspecto gallardo.

-¿Qué esta pasando aquí? –inquirió como si preguntara el clima al ver a sus compañeros desarmados

-¡Que tires el arma imbecil!-gruño el horrible ser –Si no quieres que acabe con la vida de la...

Mas rápido que un rayo una flecha le atravesó la cabeza justo al lado de la de Tomoyo, el joven le había disparado sin tomarse tan siquiera un segundo para apuntar, un tiro tan perfecto que Tomoyo ni siquiera logro percatarse del momento en que había lanzado la flecha.

-¿Se encuentra bien señorita? –el joven se dirigió a una Tomoyo que aun seguía paralizada de la impresión -¿No se encuentra herida?

-¿Herida?-por fin consiguió decir -¡Ni siquiera le apuntaste bruto¡Tengo suerte de no estar muerta!

-Discúlpeme si la asuste pero en ningún momento corrió grave peligro...

-¿Qué no corrí grave peligro!...¡Un monstruo me tenia agarrada por el cuello¡¿y no corría ningún peligro!...-dijo en tono irónico.

-Me refería a que se trataba de un blanco fácil, no hubiera disparado de haber podido dañarla-dijo algo irritado –En lugar de agradecerme...

-¿Agradecerle¡JA¿por casi haberme matado? Esta bien, muchas gracias.

-¿Y podría decirme quien es usted para hablarme así señorita?

- ¿Yo?...soy To... –"piensa, piensa Tomoyo, no puedo decirle mi verdadero nombre" –Thoru

-Bueno señorita To...Thoru ¿y de donde viene usted si puedo preguntar? Por que por sus ropajes puedo distinguir que viene de noble cuna pero no veo que sea alguien de estas tierras ya que yo ya robe... dijo, ya conozco a todos.

-Puede preguntar pero no tengo por que contestarle aunque de todas maneras se lo diré. Yo soy condesa del reino de Deblyn.

-¡Hey chicos¿Qué les parece? Una condesa de Deblyn- dijo algo burlón -¿Y que hace tan lejos de sus tierras condesita?

-Pues obviamente no venia de paseo con unos amigos –correspondió con el mismo tono –Esos repugnantes seres me secuestraron y me trajeron hasta aquí con ustedes, y a todo esto ¿quiénes son ustedes?

-Dudo mucho que no haya oído hablar de nosotros alguna ves, somos muy famosos por aquí, somos los rebeldes de Britania y yo soy su líder, Eriol.

-¿Rebeldes! –"perfecto Tomoyo, vas de mal en peor, bueno...no es para tanto ¿o si?"

-Pero no se asuste, al menos nosotros no nos la vamos a comer- agrego Eriol...

-¿Estas seguro? –se escucho un comentario entre la multitud seguido de una risa general, lo que causo que Tomoyo palideciera.

-Si, estoy seguro –entre risas –No se preocupe, no somos tan malos como hacen creer así que sea bienvenida a nuestro campamento, en cuanto tengamos uno claro, eso si no prefiere quedarse sola en la selva.

-Pues ya que- se limito a responder la chica.

(En otra parte de la selva)

Sakura sintió que un extraño sentimiento la invadía, se sentía segura en compañía de aquel extraño joven, pese al ligero temor que en un principio le inspiraba. Se quedaron contemplándose el uno al otro hasta que notaron que se habían acercado demasiado separándose rápidamente con nerviosismo.

-Lo siento –se apresuro a decir Sakura al tiempo que pensaba –"No se que me pasa, por un momento hasta había olvidado que se trataba de un desconocido, lo que pasa es que esta es la primera ves que me siento realmente segura en compañía de alguien desde que estoy perdida.

-No, perdóname tu a mi –pensaba el ambarino –"No se por que hice esto, solo que al verla allí tirada...no, no debería estar haciendo esto, tengo trabajo que hacer, pero tampoco puedo dejarla sola...¡un momento¿por qué me preocupo por ella? Después de todo no me concierne.

Entonces el chico se puso de pie rápidamente y se dio la vuelta.

-Bueno, ya que me he encargado de esos demonios supongo que tengo que irme, que tengas suerte.

Entonces comenzó a caminar con paso decidido pero en eso sintió que tiraban fuertemente de su capucha provocando que casi se ahorcara.

-¡No, espera por favor! –rogó Sakura –Por favor no me dejes aquí sola.

-¿Y que quieres que yo haga? –contestó el ambarino cuando hubo recuperado el aire –Tengo cosas que hacer.

Sakura se sorprendió ante su respuesta, la verdad es que no era muy educado por su parte pero aun así continuo...

-Por favor, necesito que me lleves con Eriol.

-¿Y quien rayos es Eriol?

-Es el jefe de los rebeldes, necesito encontrarme con él.

-¿Y por que habría de ayudarte?- pregunto altaneramente.

-¿Entonces por que hace unos momentos me ayudaste sin que yo te lo pidiera' Te arriesgaste para protegerme a pesar de que yo era una desconocida

-Yo solo destruí a esos deplorables seres, lo que te sucediera no me importaba Ali que no me molestes, no se volverá a repetir. Lo mas que puedo hacer por ti es indicarte el camino, es en esa dirección.

Sakura dirigió la mirada hacia donde el le señalaba y cuando volvió a voltear de nuevo el chico ya no estaba, había desaparecido como si nunca hubiera estado allí.

Mientras caminaba a través de la selva la joven amatista se q1uejaba de su situación, ahora se encontraba con los bandoleros rebeldes, lo cual a pesar de ser una mejora de su8 situación anterior no le era tampoco muy confortable, -"por lo menos los demonios solo me veían como a comida, en cambio, ahora siento como estos hombres me comen con la mirada, literalmente" –quizás fuera su imaginación pero el echo era que entre aquellos maleantes no sentía que su integridad estuviera mas segura que con los demonios. Lo que lo asía aun peor –"ahora resulta que ese antipático chico de cabello oscuro y ojos azules ¡era su líder!" –y daba la impresión de que no se habían caído nada bien.

La cosa empeoro cuando un sujeto llego corriendo para avisar que una tal Nabisco o algo así se había perdido. Y ahora se veía obligada a marchar por la selva con aquel vestido, rodeada de animales y en compañía de aquellos tipos que bien no eran mejor compañía que los últimos mientras se dirigía a un futuro incierto.

-¿Ya vamos a llegar? –pregunto impaciente la joven en modo de molestia al joben que iba delante de ella.

-No hemos de llegar a ningún lado, -contesto el ojiazul algo molesto -lo importante ahora es encontrar a Nadeshico, donde quiera que este.

-La verdad es que ni siquiera sabes si aun esta con vida ¿no es así?

-Se que esta con vida -aseguro el muchacho.

-Si claro, al parecer te muestras muy preocupado por ella¿es tu novia o algo así?

-Quizás –contesto el otro en tono misterioso –¿por qué¿acaso te importa, me sorprende que a su alteza le interese

-¡Duquesa para ti!

-¿No eras una condesa?

-Si bueno condesa...es lo mismo, que poco tacto y mis pies me están matando¿sabias que todo este tiempo me habían traído caminando esos monstruos¿acaso crees que este vestido fue echo para excursiones por la selva?

-Si lo deseas puedes quitártelo –dijo en tono burlón –a mis hombres no les molestara, aunque...creo que a sus esposas si.

-¿Cómo te atreves¡Ni loca, JA...ya quisieras.

-Si claro –continuo el otro entre risas –como tu digas, su majestad...

-¡Y ya deja de llamarme su majestad¡creo que estaba mejor con los demonios!

-¿No lo dirás enserio, Si no fuera por nosotros abrías terminado como el plato principal en una olla, eso si bien te iba y que desperdicio, salvamos a esos pobres demonios de morir por una indigestión.

-¿Como dices!...por lo menos los demonios solo me veían como a comida... –dijo pensando en voz alta.

-Ni que fueras la ultima cocacola del desierto...(aclaración: no creo que hubiera cocacolas en asa época, pero el caso es que ustedes lo entiendan) niña consentida, por eso digo que pareces princesa.

Tomoyo se quedo muda ante estas ultimas palabras que la dejaron con la boca abierta por lo que tardo un poco en reaccionar

-¡Que no soy una princesa! –"¿acaso ya me abra descubierto¿pero como supo¿en realidad soy tan obvia?. No solo es un tonto diciendo tonterías¿él que va a saber?.Además el no tiene razón, si cree que soy una de esa típicas princesitas bobas esta muy equivocado".

-Todo esto a sido mi culpa Eriol – se lamento un chico de ojos rasgados, lo cual sobresalto de sobremanera a Tomoyo pues este se había aparecido de repente a su lado –no debí dejar que se fuera ella sola...

-Ya no te culpes Yamasaki, hiciste lo que creíste mas conveniente para todos. Además de no ser por eso ninguno de ustedes abría salido con vida.

-Pero aun así no debí dejarla sola, que tal si ella ahora esta...

-No desesperes ya veras que la vamos a encontrar, yo se que esta con vida, lo presiento.

-¿Y cómo lo sabes?

-No lo se, tan solo lo se...bueno tu me entiendes ¿no?

-pues la verdad no, solo espero que rengas la razón...

-"Perfecto, -pensó la amatista al oír la conversación – una joven extraviada, un cobarde que abandona a una dama en peligro y un demente que cree tener un sexto sentido para presentir las cosas¡¿a manos de quien fuiste a caer Tomoyito!...un momento ¿que estoy diciendo¡yo no e ido a caer a manos de nadie, a mi nadie me controla¡y menos a manos de un loco como este! -Se dijo mientras le dirigía una mirada despectiva a Eriol.

Así siguiera sin mas novedad durante un rato, buscando a la joven extraviada. No muy lejos de aquel lugar, Sakura seguía las ultimas indicaciones que aquel joven desconocido le había dado, sentía confianza en sus palabras y tal como le había indicado se dirigía asía Eriol en la dirección correcta asta que por fin alcanzo a escuchar unas voces que llamaban en el bosque, en un principio no reconoció que la llamaran a ella, pero en eso la despistada se acordó que Nadeshico era el nombre por el que los demás la conocían

-¡Nadeshico! -Se escuchaba que gritaban a lo lejos.

-¡Aquí estoy¡por aquí! –respondió Sakura alegre de reencontrarse con sus nuevos amigos.

En eso Eriol salió repentinamente de entre unos Helechos, estaba agotado, se había adelantado al reconocer la vos de Sakura en la distancia y había salido corriendo a buscarla

-¡Pequeña, me alegro tanto de verte sana y salva¡asta que por fin te encuentro, ya nos habías preocupado, te hemos estado buscando por todos lados.

-Lo se, e escuchado que me llamaban desde lejos, pero recordando que cuando uno se pierde lo mejor es no moverse de su sitio e decidido quedarme aquí a esperarlos, no valla a ser que nos cruzáramos al estarnos buscando y no nos encontremos por pasar uno al lado del otro -dijo como una niña inocente recordado las enseñanzas de mama.

-Si, tienes toda la razón –le respondió el otro con una gran sonrisa tierna -que bueno que estas bien, Yamasaki nos contó lo que paso...

-¡Yamasaki¿y como esta él¿se encuentra bien?

-Si, si, no te preocupes. Cuando saliste corriendo muchos de los demonios salieron corriendo tras de ti, lo que les dio a ellos tiempo suficiente para defenderse y hacerles frente (Ø.Øescapar), desgraciadamente se lamentaron no haber podido con todos ellos y temían que te hubiera pasado algo¡se echaron toda la culpa, la verdad ya no los aguantaba!. Como sea, lo importante es que estas bien.

-Ustedes también me preocupaban, temía que les hubiera pasado algo en su encuentro con el campamento de los demonios

-¡Ah! Si es cierto, de eso quería hablarte, acabamos con casi todos los demonios en el campamento enemigo –empezó de forma seria –pero para mi desgracia me temo que uno de ellos logro sobrevivir, de modo que desde este momento tú te tendrás que hacer cargo de él...

-¿Q...que¿qué yo me haga cargo de él?

-Sip

Justo en ese momento en ese momento Tomoyo y Yamasaki salieron de entre unos arbustos. Tomoyo estaba echa una piltrafa, tenia la cara sucia, su hermoso vestido esta todo enlodado y rasgado, en su cabello se podían ver un montón de ramitas enredadas y hojarasca. Al ver a Eriol se planto firmemente en el suelo y le miro con una expresión de profundo odio al tiempo que cruzaba los brazos, como a punto de hacer un puchero.-"¿como era posible que se atreviera a tratarla de ese modo¡a ella, hacerla pasar por todos esos menesteres¡vaya héroe que resulto ser!.

-Y como te iba diciendo... –termino el joven ojiazul – aquí la tienes, el demonio en persona.

**Bueno eso es todo, desidi dejarlo hasta alli por ahora pero quiero poner mas pronto, incluso contra los deseos del gusanito-yiu**

**¡_Ya te he dicho que no me llames así! nunca entiende...pero bueno¿que les ha parecido el capitulo? A mi me encanta la forma de llevarse de Eriol y Tomoyo..son tan _divertidos**

**Pero si quieren masdejenos reviews, aora unos pequeños agradesimientitos:**

**Adazu: primero, gracias por escribirnos, nos da gusto que nos envies muchos reviews, muy pronto habra mas SXS, te lo prometemos.**

**Kathy: bueno, ya no tuviste que esperara mas para ver el encuentro de T y E, en el sigiente capitulo habra un poco mas. Gracias por leernos niña, chaos!**

**Damari: pes tanto asi como diariamente va estar dificil, pero intentaremos ser frecuentes. Mil gracias por leernos, esperamos tenerte pronto por aqui de nuevo.**


	5. Caido del cielo

**_Esta ves la miserable de magicyiu no me ayudo, y aquí me tienen a mi completamente en el abandono escribiendo para ustedes. Por cierto se que dije que iba a actualizar el domingo pero es que hice todo lo que tenia que hacer días antes y a la mera hora que creen¡eran días de festivos, y se me había olvidado, por eso no pude escribir nada, estuve todo el día trabajando arduamente en las festividades, pero bueno me esclavice los siguientes dos días y pues aquí esta el nuevo capi espero que les guste...mas les vale._**

**_Capitulo 5_**

-Y como te iba diciendo... –dijo el joven ojiazul – aquí la tienes, el demonio en persona.

Sakura miro a la chica, era una bella, joven y elegante dama de ojos amatistas y cabello negro oscuro casi morado, como de su edad. Estaba algo sorprendida pero no era la única, en lo alto de la copa de los árboles otro chico castaño se encontraba igualmente asombrado y complacido con su descubrimiento.

-Después de todo no fue tan mala idea seguir a esa niña...no es que me preocupara en lo mas mínimo por ella, solo es que pensé que podría serme útil de alguna manea, y por lo visto así fue, si9n duda esa chica de elegante y descuidado aspecto debe ser la princesa Sakura a la que e estado buscando. El problema ahora Serra como voy a acercarme a ella con todos esos sujetos a su alrededor , y que para variar quien sabe quienes sean.

(mientras tanto abajo)

-Nadeshico, te presento a la princesa...-comenzó el joven rebelde.

-¡CONDESA¡¿cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo!.

-Como digas, pero antes déjame terminar...ejem...de los demonios.

-"Ahora si lo mato" –pensó Tomoyo acercándose peligrosamente a su cuello para estrangularlo, pero pensándolo mejor se contuvo... –soy condesa del reino de Deblyn, mi nombre es Thoru, mucho gusto señorita...¿Nabisco?

-Nadeshico por favor –le corrigió la otra.

-Esta bien, me alegro de toparme al fin con alguien que parece ser decente.

-Yo también me alegro...digo no quiero decir que los demás no me parezcan decentes, a lo que me refería era a que. a mi también me alegra mucho conocerte.

-Como veras -prosiguió Eriol –no le caímos muy bien a la señorita Thoru, así que me pareció mas adecuado que desde ahora este con tigo, quien sabe, quizás asta se vuelvan buenas amigas, al menos creo que ella estará mas cómoda de esa manera...ahora será mejor que nos regresemos con los demás al campamento.

Los cuatro jóvenes emprendieron la marcha con rumbo al campamento que ya se había montado. Al frente iban Eriol y Yamasaki y atrás serrando la marcha estaban Tomoyo y Sakura que al ver como los muchachos platicaban animadamente decidieron entablar una conversación en voz baja.

-Entonces tu nombre en realidad es Nadeshico ¿verdad?

-¿Eh?...¡ahh, si!

-Y dime¡como es que una chica tan linda como tu termino en un sitio como este con estos tipos?

-Bueno, cuando viajaba del reino del Britania al reino de Avalon los rebeldes nos atacaron y...

-¿Te secuestraron!...¡dios mío¡¿y que te han obligado a hacer! –pregunto la otra de forma alterada.

-No, no, no eran estos rebeldes, en realidad no se quienes eran, pero yo logre escapármeles entonces Eriol y Yamasaki me encontraron y decidieron ayudarme. Pero mejor cuéntame tu ¿como fue que los conociste?

-Pues a mi si me secuestraron...

-¿Eriol, te secuestro¡¿pero como!-exclamo la ojiverde incrédula

-Bueno no, mas bien él me salvo la vida. Unos demonios me avían capturado, y pues...

-¡Hoeee¡ entonces él te rescato valientemente de las garras de los demonios ¿Ehh?

-Pues...si –excepto la otra a su pesar.

-Eriol es un chico muy6 lindo ¿verdad?

-¿Qué¿estas loca¡es insufrible,un niño presumido con un arco¡casi me mata con su flecha! Pero bueno, que podría esperarse de un simple rebeladucho¿un príncipe azul?

-Pues con migo se porta muy bien, no lo entiendo...

-Que raro –expreso la amatista de forma sarcástica.

-Tal vez solo debas conocerlo mejor, apuesto a que si lo intentas no te parecerá tan malo.

-Quizás, tal vez...

(Reino de Britania, ciudad capital de Talez)

Dentro del sombrío palacio, el joven general de las fuerzas de Britania iba a paso apresurado con dirección a la sala del trono, donde tendría que reunirse con el rey para darle las malas nuevas. No era un trabajo agradable, pero alguien tenia que hacerlo.

Se detuvo frente a la gran puerta adornada de joyas y piedras preciosas en la que se podía apreciar claramente el escudo del león y la puesta de sol perteneciente a la casa real , se encontraba un poco nervioso pero no tubo t6iempo de pensarlo mejor por que en eso se escucho una fuerte y potente voz que venia del interior...

-Pasa Yue, te e estado esperando.

El joven trago saliva y armándose aun mas con valor entro el la enorme y obscura sala con paso firme asta colocarse frente a la sombría figura de su rey arrodillándose frente a él.

-Mi señor –comenzó con voz firme –me temo que le e traído malas noticias lo que sucede...

-La princesa Sakura a escapado¿verdad?. Y eso no es todo tampoco hemos tenido noticias de la entrometía princesa de Celestra, esos estúpidos demonios aun no han llegado...

Yue se quedo sorprendido ante lo bien informado que se encontraba su alteza, a pesar de que no salía para nada de esa habitación al menos que fuera importante.

-Así es señor, me temo que no pudimos capturar a la princesa de Tomoeda pero no se preocupe, ya pusimos cartas en el asunto, hemos enviado a uno de nuestros mejores hombres a buscarla, el mismo que se enfrento a mi hermano en la batalla en el bosque, eso demuestra su competencia. En cuanto a la princesa Tomoyo, todo estaba saliendo bien en un principio pero me temo que tuvimos unos inconvenientes.

-Esos malditos rebeldes...ase mucho tiempo que debí hacerme cargo de ellos¿y la princesa Sakura¿han sabido algo de ella?

-No señor, no hemos sabido nada de ella ni del chico que mandamos solo a buscarla.

-¿Quién es?...¿el chico al que le encomendaron la misión

-Me paréese que su nombre es Shaoran, es uno de los discípulos de Clow.

-¿Clow!

-Si señor, es uno de los mejores espadachines que hay.

-Con que su discípulo...y podremos confiar en él.

-Bueno..yo creo que si señor, es uno de nuestros mas eficientes y leales hombres, aun que claro tiene sus inconvenientes, el no es un asesino por eso lo elegimos también, ahora necesitamos a la princesa Sakura con vida ¿no es verdad?. Claro que no especificamos esto para que no hubiera sospechas pero confió en que lo haga bien

-Espero por tu propio bien que tengas razón...no confió en Clow, y tampoco confió en nadie que tenga alguna relación con él abecés me pregunto de que lado esta realmente.

-En ultimo caso eso no es problema

-Solo espero que todo nos salga bien con la princesita del reino vecino y el rey Fujitaka, después de esto ellos no podrán rehusarse a cumplir mis mandatos.

(Selva de las vosees perdidas, campamento rebelde)

-¡FIESTA! –gritaba Eriol mientras bailaba sensualmente al compás de la música provocando los gritos de las esposas de sus hombres y el enojo por parte de algunos de estos.

Aquella tarde Sakura y Tomoyo estaban sentadas en unas sillas en medio de todo el tumulto festivo. La primera mirando la escena divertida, mientras que la segunda no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos.

Era su fiesta de bienvenida, y todos se avían reunido alrededor de una enorme fogata para asar carne y malvaviscos, los cuales eran un lujo poco frecuente que solo podían darse los ricos, seguramente estos al igual que las lujosas tiendas de campaña y las mismas sillas donde ahora ellas se encontraban sentadas eran todas cosas robadas.

-¡Anímate Thoru! –le dijo Eriol –para ser una fiesta ¡tienes una cara muy larga!

-Así nací –contesto enojada la otra –nunca e tenido otra cara

-todo esto lo hemos echo en tu honor, y claro también en el tuyo pequeña Nadeshico –volteo a ver a Sakura –para celebrar que un par de nobles damas han venido a mezclarse con estos pobres plebeyos y que al fin tenemos entre nosotros a alguien de la nobleza, aunque sea de Deblyn.

-¡Quizás sete ase poco! –le contesto la amatista

-¿Gustan malvaviscos? dijo Eriol sin prestarle atención, cómodamente sentado junto al fuego con una ramita

-Yo si acepto uno –contesto Sakura divertida.

-Pero que...¿no se supone que son rebeldes, -continuo Tomoyo -¿no se supone que deberían estar saqueando por allí armando alboroto en lugar de estar aquí asando malvaviscos como niños exploradores?

-¡El humo dulce nos inspira! –Respondió Eriol con cara de felicidad mientras sacaba unos cuantos bombones medio quemados del fuego pero fue interrumpido por Yamasaki que llegaba corriendo algo alarmado.

-¡Señor jefe rebelde, un pedazo de la selva se esta incendiando¡ -exclamo señalando una parte donde el fuego celes había salido de control

-Si, tienes razón ¡rápido todos al bosque!...¡por desgracia aquí no tenemos colinas!

-¿Qué¿que! –grito Tomoyo

-No, no es cierto. Para que me bienes a avisar tonto, rápido Apague eso

Después de controlar el pequeño incendio siguieron con la fiesta. Algunas parejas se habían parado a bailar y Eriol aprovecho para dirigirse a las jóvenes supuestamente festejadas, (lo cierto era que organizaban muchas pachangas presidas por cualquier pretexto)

-¿Alguna de ustedes quiere bailar señoritas?

-A mi ya me había invitado Yamasaki -adelanto Sakura guiñándole un ojo a este ultimo -¿no es así Yamasaki?

-¿Que¿yo? –contesto el otro distraído –Ahh¡si! Es cierto¿bailamos ya?

-Claro –con esto Sakura –pero no te preocupes Eriol, Thoru esta libre

Sakura se levanto y se alejo tomada del brazo de Yamasiki a la improvisada pista de baile, dejando solos e incómodos a los ojiazules.

-Bueno, -volvió a comenzar Eriol -¿no querrás quedarte sola verdad?

-Mas vale sola que mal acompañada

-Ya no seas tan caprichuda princesa, no te voy a hacer nada solo vamos a bailar¡vamos!

Tomoyo suspiro resignada, era inútil discutir con él –"este nunca aprenderá¡soy duquesa¿O era condesa, bueno no importa ya.

-Si no hay otro remedio...ya que

-¡Bien, -dijo Eriol animado ofreciéndole una mano para sacarla a bailar y se dirigieron juntos al centro de la pista.

Cuando Sakura los vio acercarse no pudo evitar sonreír abiertamente, su plan había funcionado.

-¿Por qué querías dejarlos a solas? –pregunto Yamasaki.

-Es que sentía que no se llevaban muy bien y es una verdadera lastima por que los dos me parecen muy buenas personas, pensé que si les dábamos la oportunidad de tratarse un poco mas la incomoda situación se arreglaría.

-Pues me pereció una gran idea señorita. Haber que resulta.

Los músicos terminaron de tocar música alegre y empezaron a tocar música mas suave para las parejas. Sakura regreso a su lugar junto con Yamasaki, no sin antes darle las gracias a su amigo por su complicidad.

-Espero que su plan resulte dijo Yamasaki.

-Pues parece que se la están pasando bien ¿no? -comento Sakura.

-Si, son como la dama y el vagabundo, la bella y la bestia...perdón creo que me pase.

-JaJaJa, pobre de Eriol, que mal lo dejaste, Tomoyo es bella dama y él la bestia vagabunda...

Tomoyo y Eriol bailaban suavemente un vals muy pegaditos ambos bailaban muy bien. Ella ya estaba acostumbrada a bailar así con extraños pero le sorprendió lo bien que Eriol que se sabia los pasos, bailaba incluso mucho mejor que muchos nobles mimados que ella había conocido, sin embargo esto era algo diferente, ...era especial.

-Jamás había bailado en un lugar como este.

-¿En serio? De lo que te as perdido princesa. Es una lastima que la nobleza no tenga fiestas al aire libre, así se puede admirar la belleza de las estrellas y aspirar la refrescante brisa nocturna

-Si, creo que tienes razón, nunca me imagine que un día estaría bailando así, en medio de la selva. Es tan...emocionante, creo.

-Y yo jamás me imagine que estaría bailando con una...con una...mmm...

-¿Una que! –dijo la chica algo molesta con el puño en alto.

-Perdón, no te pongas así, es que no enco0ntraba las palabras...una chica tan hermosa fina y maravillosa como tu.

Tomoyo quedo impactada ante estas palabras...-"aquel chico arrogante ¿le había echo un cumplido?.

Pero antes de que pudiera responderle nada o decir cualquier cosa, algo sucedió que llamo su atención...

Sakura se encontraba embelesada con la escena entre Tomoyo y Eriol, se veían tan tiernos bailando juntos bajo las estrellas, -"asen una pareja tan bonita"- le vino de imprevisto a la mente –son tan diferentes en muchos aspectos, pero a la vez son tan parecidos, se ven tan monos...

-Desde lo alto alguien pensaba e forma similar mientras observaba la escena...

-"Esos dos perecen sacados del mismo molde bonito, ja –pensaba el joven ambarino- solo que de uno es barro y el otro de porcelana, como agua y aceite". Me pregunto si ese sujeto me traerá problemas ahora¡rayos ¡ como si la situación no fuera ya difícil. Si permanece todo el tiempo al pendiente de la princesa me será imposible acercarme a ella".

En eso fijo su mirada así abajo, allí se encontraba ella, justo debajo del árbol en que él se encontraba estaba aquella joven de hermosos ojos esmeraldas, con ese semblante despistado, inocente y febril que la caracterizaba y que llamaba tanto su atención¿Quién seria aquella chica exactamente? Pasaba mucho tiempo con la princesa así que lo mas seguro era que fuera una de sus damas de compañía o algo así, pero "después de todo ¿a él que le importaba, ella no era su objetivo¿entonces por que le interesaba tanto saberlo¿por qué no podía dejar de verla?".  
Sakura se estiro perezosamente en su silla inclinándose hacia atrás mientras se imaginaba que ella pudiera estar como su amiga asta quedar con la vista hacia arriba, percatándose así de un par de ojos ambarinos que la observaban detenidamente desde las alturas.

-¡KYAAAA! –grito asustada al mismo tiempo que caía abruptamente de espaldas por la sorpresa, llamando la atención de todos.

Un crujido se escucho el rama en la que se encontraba Shaoran, la cual asta ase unos momentos paresia ser muy resistente justo en el momento en que ella gritaba.

-¡Pero que rayos¡¿cómo es posible! –apenas alcanzó a expresar el castaño cuando...¡CRAAGGG! la rama se rompió de imprevisto partiéndose por la mitad justo donde este se encontraba parado sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, provocando que cayera estrepitosamente al suelo justo sobre de la pobre de Sakura en medio de un tumulto general.

-¡Tu abusivo¡déjala! –grito Eriol cuando por fin logro reaccionar abalanzándose sobre Shaoran, el cual aun no se recuperaba de la caída y permanecía semiinconsciente de lo que pasaba a su alrededor al igual que la aturdida de Sakura a quien aun tenia en una posición bastante comprometedora. Todos corrieron ayudarle sujetando bien al ambarino, mientras las mujeres lo veían con curiosidad.

-Por un memento creía que era Yamasaki –comento Eriol al notar que se trataba de un perfecto desconocido

-¡Oye! Yo estoy aquí, que clase de pervertido te crees que soy ¿eh?

-Bueno, y ¿quien rayos se supone que es este?

Shaoran se recupero por fin del trancazo y la impresión que le había provocado la caída y observo a su alrededor. –"¿en que lío se había metido?"

Justo en ese momento Sakura se incorporo reconociendo por fin a su salvador.

-¡Pero si eres tú! –exclamo la ojiverde sorprendida de verlo nuevamente.

-Acaso lo conoces Nadeshico? –inquirió Eriol extrañado.

-Si...bueno, no exactamente...él es el chico que me salvo de los demonios cuando estaba sola en la selva.

Eriol se acerco al desconocido para examinarlo, era un joven de aspecto maligno a su parecer, con esos ropaje negros y esa capucha verde oscuro, además de su mirada penetrante que paresia arder en llamas.

-¿Quien rayos eres tú? -le pregunto con desconfianza.

El ambarino sabia que se encontraba en un problema¡¿por que esa mandita rama se abría roto tan de repente, ahora tendría que hablar y lo mas problemático seria como hacerlo sin decir toda la verdad, pero también sin levantar sospechas. Su aspecto lo delataba como guerrero de Britania, así que no tenia muchas opciones.

-Soy parte de la guardia del reino –no menciono nada sobre que fuera secreta, y en eso se le ocurrió una idea para justificar su presencia en ese lugar y ala ves ganarse la confianza de la princesa –hay informes de que unos rebeldes han estado atacando e incluso matando gente por los alrededores por eso estoy aquí.

No te hagas tonto, como si no supieras perfectamente con quien estas ablando y te puedo asegurar que nosotros no hemos echo tal cosa.

-Si ya lo sabia¡por supuesto que no pudieron haber sido ustedes!-continuo con sarcástico –no me hagas reír, unos reveladuchos como ustedes no son un gran problema, estos son hombres entrenados, bien armados y con mucha experiencia, yo e sido enviado aquí con la micción de encontrar o averiguar algo sobre esos asesinos, así como de proteger a los civiles de sus ataques¿crees que ellos serian tan ingenuos como para encender una fogata semejante cuando se supone que los están buscando¿qué clase de tonto crees que aria algo así?.

-No lo se¿qué clase de soldado le confiesa tan fácilmente sus intenciones al enemigo?

-Como ya dije antes, no los considero mis enemigos ya que no me interesa en lo mas mínimo quienes seáis o lo que hagas, aunque debo admitir que me llamo la atención su pequeña celebración en medio de la selva y vine a averiguar de que se trataba, aunque claro no estaba en mis planes caerme del árbol.

-Pues me temo que tampoco estaba en los míos el tener que lidiar con tigo¡ustedes! –se dirigió a dos de sus hombres –llévenselo a una tienda y amárrenlo ya veremos mas tarde que asemos con él¡Ahh! Y asígnenle unos guardias, no quiero que se escape.

-Pero Eriol...espera un momento por favor –intervino Sakura -¡él me salvo la vida, si fuera realmente un enemigo ¡no crees que hubiera sido mejor dejarme morir aquella vez? Quizás esta diciendo la verdad, sino ¿por qué me abría salvado?.

-No tengo la menor idea, pero así será mejor...al menos mientras averiguamos cuales son sus verdaderas intenciones y que asía realmente aquí, no me fió de sus palabras pequeña.

Eriol dio unas indicaciones y un gripo de ordenes revisaron a Shaoran, le quedaron sus armas (su espada y un arco) y luego lo escoltaron asta el interior de una tienda patada de las demás, aunque la fiesta siguió después de eso, ahora se sentía cierta tensión en el ambiente.

Por otra parte Sakura no podía dejar de pensar en el joven que la había ayudado, quizás era ora de ella hiciera ahora algo por el, debía intentar ayudarlo d alguna forma así que cuando nadie la veía se encamino rumbo a la tienda donde lo avían llevado y hablo con los guardias. En un principio los hombres no accediera a dejarla pasar pero después de mucho insistir por fin la dejaron entrar, siempre y cuando prometiera no quedarse mucho tiempo y guardar el secreto de que había accedido a dejarla pasar

-Y por favor por nada del mundo se le ocurra desatarlo, no importa cuanto suplique o se lo pida, si Eriol se entera que le dejamos entrar sola nos cocinara vivos señorita

-No se preocupen, no are nada por el estilo y prometo no acercarme demasiado, también guardare el secreto de que me han dejado entrar, de verdad se los agradezco mucho...

De modo que los guardias no muy convencidos se permitieron la entrada, el interior estaba oscuro, no había nada en aquel ligar excepto una silla en medio en la que se podía apreciar la figura de un joven sentado en la penumbra, el cual levanto loa mirada al percatarse de que había alguien mas en ese lugar junto con él.

-Ya veo...con que eres tu nuevamente, sabes, de entre todos esos locos me alegra que hayas sido ti quien haya entrado –a decir verdad así era, quizás si se ganaba la confianza de aquella chica esta podría ayudarlo a acercarse a su objetivo que era la princesa.-por lo que veo tus amigos no son muy hospitalarios con las visitas.

-Por favor no lo tomes a mal, ellos solo están tomando sus precauciones. En primer lugar creo que no debiste haberles dicho que eras un soldado de Britania, fue muy imprudente por tu parte, ahora creerán que eres su enemigo.

-De todas formas se iban a enterar, mis ropajes me delataban. Además no están del todo equivocados, después de todo es cierto que pertenezco al bando contrario por lo tanto soy un enemigo.

-Ellos no están en contra de los hombres del rey, sino en contra de su gobernante. Al contrario ellos tratan de hacer lo mejor para ayudar a su pueblo y a su gente al igual que muchos de ustedes, ellos solo quieren lo mejor para los suyos y para ellos mismos, aunque estén en bandos distintos, en realidad luchan por los mismos ideales es solo que no siempre se dan cuenta.

-Al igual que tu, ellos pelean por una razón, yo se que tu no eres nuestro enemigo de eso estoy segura, aunque tu mismo no te hallas dado cuenta. Ahora abra que convencerlos, por eso no te preocupes puedes contar con migo.

-"Pero que persona tan mas confiada, que rápido la convencí, a sido demasiado fácil, creo que es demasiado inocente al dejarse convencer de esa manera " –No deberías estar tan segura¡apenas si me conoces¿como puedes tener la seguridad de que quiero acerté daño, las personas no deben de ser tan confiadas por que podrían estar en un error. – se sorprendió a si mismo por haber dicho estas palabras, no podía entender por que las había dicho poniendo en peligro su importante misión.

-No se si sea cierto lo que dices pero desde el momento en que te conocí pude notar algo especial en ti, solo te diré que me inspiraste mucha confianza y no se por que, quizás solo sea una corazonada pero yo siempre le ago caso a lo que me dice mi corazón, gracias a eso es que ahora estoy con vida.

-"Pero que chica tan mas extraña" -pensó el joven ambarino para luego continuar con la conversación – Tal vez no debieras hacerle tanto caso a tu conciencia...la voz del corazón como tu le llamas muchas beses suele equivocarse, algún día podrías arrepentirte de ello.

-Tomare ese riesgo, -dijo con voz firme -creo que soy lo suficientemente mayorsita como para decidir por mi misma lo que quiero hacer.

Shaoran se quedo un momento en silencio, jamás había conocido a alguien así, sin duda era una persona muy especial, por un momento se pregunto si realmente estaba asiendo bien al querer inmiscuirla en todo eso, si realmente valía la pena arriesgarla de ese modo...-"¿pero que estaba diciendo, realmente iba a desaprovechar esta oportunidad, tenia que cumplir con su trabajo, había mucho en juego como para andarse con lamentaciones y miramientos, eso a él no debía importarle ahora y esa chica le serbia para con cumplir su objetivo...

-Entonces esta bien –continuo el chico –Supongo que ya no Serra necesario escaparme, si tu me ayudas todo será mas fácil, paréese que tienes cierta influencia sobre el líder rebelde.

-¿Te refieres a Eriol? –pregunto la princesa –no lo exactamente...solo somos amigos

-¡Amigos? Si claro...como sea, de no haber sido por ti estaba pensando en escabullirme e aquí poro los guardias de allí afuera hubieran sido un problema, sin mencionar que por nada del mundo les dejaría mi espada.

-Es la segunda ves que hablas de escapar ¿pero cómo pensabas hacerlo, si estas atado?

-Muy fácil, me desato y ya, unas simples cuerdas no serian capaces de detenerme, mira –entonces mostró sus manos libres las cuales se suponía estaban atadas a su espalda.

-¿Desde cuando te as desatado! .pregunto Sakura sorprendida.

-Casi desde que llegaste, por eso me encontraba distraído cuando me viste, si no es mucha molestia...y ya que no me voy a escapar no podrías atarme de nuevo, no quisiera causar una mala impresión cuando mis guardias entren a verme –agrego con sonrisa sarcástica. –pero tendrás que acercarte mucho a mi, no te preocupes que no te voy a violar ya estuve mucho tiempo desatado para hacerlo si hubiera querido.

-Ya lo se...bueno esta bien, además ya te había dicho que tengo confianza en ti¿estas seguro que quieres que lo haga?... me refiero a amarte de nuevo.

-Claro, si no podría darles la mala impresión de que era un espía o que ocultaba algo y por eso me escape, pensarían que me traigo algo entre manos y no te creerían nada de lo contrario, eso seria lo mas lógico ¿no?

-Supongo que tienes razón...¿y por que estabas escapando?.

-Este...pues yo...de momento no telo puedo explicar pero... tu confías en mi ¿no es cierto?

-Así es, yo confió plenamente en ti, aunque aun no lo entiendas por algo te cruzaste en mi camino. Aquélla ves tu me ayudaste arriesgando tu propia vida y mi corazón me dijo que debía confiar en ti y yo siempre sigo a mi corazón.

-Mmm...y ¿pudo saber cual es tu nombre?- pregunto el ambarino

-Nadeshico...puedes llamarme por ese nombre –después de pensarlo bien decidió que seria mejor que la conociera por el mismo mote que todos los demás en ese lugar, así no abría confusiones. Quizás debió haberle dicho su verdadero nombre, después de todo si le tenia tanta confianza no abría ningún problema, se pregunto por que no lo había echo...quizás por que su corazón así se lo había indicado, de momento seria mejor así, no le diría nada de lo sucedido ni de quien era en realidad. Aunque sabia perfectamente que tendría que hacerlo mas tarde aun no era el momento, todavía no.

-Nadeshico...entonces puedo confiar en ti ¿verdad?.de acuerdo, me alegra tenerte de mi lado, realmente aprecio tu ayuda.

Después de esto Sakura amarro a Shaoran nuevamente, sonrojándose levemente al acercársele, luego se despidió de el con una gran sonrisa y salió de la tienda. Shaoran se quedo solo en la tienda, meditando todo lo que había sucedido hacia unos momentos en la penumbra, realmente le tenia mucho en que pensar, pero sobre todo en aquella chica que lo había sorprendido de sobremanera, no podía sacársela de la cabeza ni tampoco la conversación que habían tenido.

-Ya veo, con que siempre sigues a tu corazón...¿y quien soy yo para juzgarte?...Cundo te salve la vida, en un principio me preguntaba por que lo había echo, tu dices que no fue una confidencia que nos encontráramos, pues quizás tengas razón. Ahora me e dado cuenta de que yo también sigo a mis corazonadas algunas veces.

_**Bueno, pues eso fue todo por ahora, ojala mi trabajo y esfuerzo allá balido la pena T.T, sialguien me hubieran ayudado abría terminado mas rápido, a pero eso si, magicyiu si estaba bien apuntada para las fiestas, y me dejo todo el trabajo ¡así que aprovechare este momento para decirles chismes sobre ella en venganza JAJAJA...! bueno mejor no por que al rato lo lee y me golpea, mejor vamos a los agradecimientos:**_

_**Luz: grisas por escribirnos, no sabes la felicidad que nos da recibir tu mensaje, no te preocupes que no hay nada que impida ese laso matrimonial entre SyS así que mejor sigue leyendo par que te enteres de la verdad.**_

_**Kathy: este capitulo esta un poco mas largo para ti, hubiera sido aun mejor si ya sabes quien me hubiera ayudado, pero bueno a ver para la otra ,auque la tenga que amarrar al escritorio are que me ayude, muchas gracias por tu apoyó síguenos escribiendo chao.**_

_**Rocío: que bueno que te este gustando la historia, la verdad fue que lo de Tomoyo y Eriol senos dio de casualidad mientras escribíamos, pero si opino que la pareja nos quedo bastante bien, le otorgan el lado gracioso a la historia y abra mas aun así que no telo pierdas, muchas gracias por tu review.**_

_**AdaZu: verdad que si están graciosos TyE, SyS son mas bien el lado tierno de la historia, ya te darás cuenta con forme esta avance, todavía falta mucho. Yo también te apoyo con tus fics así que échale ganas y yo are lo mismo¡muchas gracias por tu apoyo incondicional T.T! (creo que exagere) bueno no dejes de dejarnos reviews ¿he?.**_

_**Por cierto, estoy algo triste por que esta ves hemos recibido muy poquitos reviews¡y yo que me esfuerzo por ofrecerles una historia de calidad T.T, aunque sea escriban mentadas de madre...(Bueno, a magicyiu si...se que al rato me golpeara por esto).**__**Así que no lo olviden, mándenos muchos reviews por favor, son nuestro combustible y sin el nos tardamos mas en actualizar.**_


	6. en zona de guerra

_**Hola, no se como disculparme por lo mucho que me tarde, pero es que e tenido muchos problemas par escribir, por culpa de alguien... poro ya que, espero que les agrade, esta vez me ayudo un poquito magicyui pero no demasiado, aunque intentaba escribir namas no podía, se que no es mucho pero era eso o esperarme barios días mas y ya me sentía mal por tardarme tanto, eso si, si todo va bien no me tardo tanto para la próxima aunque creo que si tardare mas de una semana, discúlpenme pero ya no hablemos de cosas tristes mejor comencemos**_

_**Capitulo 6:**_

Shaoran se encontraba pensativo dentro de su falsa prisión, afuera ya no se escuchaba ruido alguno, y puesto que el interior de la tienda se encontraba completamente a obscuras opinaba que asía ya barias horas que había anochecido.

En eso para su sorpresa una figura extraña entro en tienda, quizás fuera Nadeshico (Sakura) pero como estaba muy oscuro desconoció de quien se trataba. Por alguna razón se opuso un poco nervioso de imaginárselo, "¿qué estaría asiendo ella en la tienda a esa horas de la noche?", el joven se sintió algo extraño –"como si eso tuviera importancia..."

-Oye tú ¿sigues despierto? –se escucho una vos varonil dentro de la tienda, no era ella...

-No son muy hospitalarios en este lugar ¿verdad, la tienda esta muy bonita, pero la posición en que me encuentro no es nada cómoda...créeme.

- Todo depende de quien nos visite –respondió Eriol en tono burlón –no esperes que de un beso de buenas noches, la verdad vine a preguntarte algo con respecto a alguien, tú que le salvaste la vida...¿por que lo hiciste?.

-¿Hablas de Nadeshico? –la verdad era que el mismo se lo había estado preguntando y abia podido responderse, pero aunque tuviera la respuesta no se lo daría.

-¿Ahora ya la llamas por su nombre...? ya lo sospechaba, ella me a pedido que te liberara, de seguro las engañado por que es alguien muy inocente, eso se nota a simple vista, pero no voy a permitirte que te burles de ella y abuses de su confianza.

-Pero supongo que...tú no quieres hacerle caso ¿Verdad?

-Para serte sincero no sé, no sé que pesar, no entiendo tus razones y aunque tu historia concuerda con muchas cosas siento que estas ocultando algo, que no as dicho toda la verdad y no se que pensar sobre de eso.

-¿Entonces que, ¿piensa tenerme amarrado toda la vida? O tal ves estés buscando la manera de desacerté de mi, ¡creí que no eran asesinos!.

-Y no lo somos. Mientras estés con nosotros seras nuestro prisionero, pero abecés pareces sincero...quizás ni tu mismo te des cuenta. Me doi cuenta de que algo nos ocultas, no confió en ti y no es secreto, lo mismo le dije a ella. Pero no tengo otra opción...

-¿Vas a matarme?

-No descarto la posibilidad, pero por el momento no...solo mientras estas confundido, asta que muestres tu verdadera forma...entonces tomare una decisión.

Después de decir estas palabras miro fijamente a Shaoran, como tratando ver en su interior, el ambarino noto que tenia una mirada penetrante a pesar de que no podía ver casi nada.

El rebelde se dio la media vuelta y salió de la tienda pensativo dejándolo solo de nuevo.

-Perfecto, como si de por si no fuera ya difícil, parece que ese tipo no me va a dejar nada factible las cosas, tendré que buscar la manera...de acercármele.

(En otra parte del campamento)

Tomoyo se encontraba cepillandose el cabello dentro de la tienda que les avían asignado a ella y a Sakura (recuerden que la conoce como Nadeshico) cuando esta ultima entro. Se veía muy preocupada, como si estuviera meditando algo.

-¿Dónde habías estado Nadeshico? -Pregunto Tomoyo con curiosidad.

-Estuve afuera ablando con Eriol.

-Ah...-de repente la lleno la curiosidad -¿y de que hablaban? ¿he?.

-Mmm...de nada en especial.

-Si no quieres decirme lo entiendo, no te preocupes, hay cosa que son privadas ¿verdad?.

Sakura volteo a verla sorprendida con una sonrisa –en verdad telo agradezco. –respondió.

-"Huy" –Tomoyo no se esperaba esa repuesta –"yo esperaba que con eso me contara la verdad ...bueno, realmente no es que me interese pero..." luego miro tristemente hacia el suelo –Eriol y tu son muy unidos ¿verdad? –se le escapo repentina mente y para su sorpresa a la ojiazul que se ruborizo apenada.

-¿Unidos, ¿a que te refieres? –pregunto la otra extrañada.

-¿Qué a que me refiero..? ah...no loo se, mejor olvídalo.

Sakura parpadeo confundida, "¿por qué lo diría?" –¿y a ti como te fue con Eriol Thoru?.

Le pregunto, pues estaba interesada en saber como había resultado su plan para que se llevaran mejor.

-¿Tenia que irme de alguna manera en especial? –inquirió Tomoyo alzando las cejas.

-No, nada mas...olvídalo también. Solo es que pensé...que tal ves se llevarían mejor ahora...

-Bueno...si un poco, quien sabe, tal ves y asta nos hubiéramos echo amigos, si ese extraño chico no se hubiera aparecido ni te hubiera caído encima, tal vez... y por cierto...¿pesaba mucho?

-Je Je Je –Sakura soltó una sonrisa nerviosa al mismo tiempo que se ruborizaba levemente –no mucho...bueno lo normal, quiero decir que... no es que este nada flaco, al contrario...pero no es que pese demasiado...bueno quiero decir que...esta bien formado, ¡pero no pienses mal! Bueno...algo por el estilo.

-Si, ya me di cuenta, te dejo bien noqueada, en barios sentidos.

-¿Barios sentidos?

-Quien sabe que te podría haber echo de haber estado allí nosotros. Imagínate ¡Cayendo desde el cielo sobre de inocentes e indefensas jovencitas como nosotras, afortunadamente lo encerraron, no se tu, pero yo no podría dormir tranquila sabiendo que alguien como él anda suelto por allí.

-Hee...no..no creo que sea tan malo, en realidad ye e estado solas con él...

-¡¿Qué! –exclamo Tomoyo alarmada -¡¿y que asían!¡¿Te hizo algo!¡¿se entero Eriol!

-No, nada, platicar solamente...¿por qué, ¿y que tiene que ver Eriol?

-Bueno, yo creo que el debería de saberlo.

-Si lo sabe –respondió Sakura ingenuamente abriendo sus ojos como platos, extrañada.

-¿Y no te dijo nada, eso quiere decir que confía mucho en ti.

-Pues no se si confié en mi, le he dicho que puedo regresarme sola a mi casa pero el insiste en que es peligroso, que espere para que él pueda acompañarme, por que dice que es muy arriesgado.

-¿En serio, ¿y donde vives?

-Yo vivo de la ciudad de Tomoeda.

-¡Tomoeda! ¡¿en donde vive el rey Fujitaka de Avalon!.

-Si, bueno la verdad...yo solía vivir allí.

-¿Y crees que... puedas llevarme? –pregunto la otra interesada –es que yo necesito ir a ese lugar

-Mmm, no lo se, debería de preguntarle a Eriol.

-Ah ya...quieren ir solos ¿no? Que pena.

-¿Solos? No, lo que pasa es que él es quien me va a llevar. Si él esta de acuerdo por mi no hay ningún problema, ¡al contrario, me gustaría mucho que nos acompañaras, después de todo ya somos amigas.

-¿En serio me consideras realmente tu amiga? –inquirió Tomoyo con cierta sorpresa.

-¡Por supuesto que si, siempre nos cuidábamos mutuamente, o ¿tu no me consideras tu amiga?

Tomoyo asintió, no se lo esperaba pero era cierto, desde que se cosían pasaban todo el tiempo juntas y ya asta le tenia algo de cariño, se sentía muy contenta. –para serte sincera creo que eres la primera amiga que he tenido en mi vida. No me lo vas a creer, pero en el poco tiempo que tenemos de conocernos ya asta te estimo y créeme que es muy raro.

-Yo también –le respondió Sakura con una gran sonrisa que la otra le devolvió. Y así siguieron sonriendo juntas, felices de tener a una nueva amiga, asta que a ambas les gano el sueño y se quedaron dormidas en sus camas.

Ya era de noche, y todo paresia tranquilo en el campamento rebelde, los guardias que vigilaban las esquenas del asentamiento eran de aguda vista y no abrita nada que se les escapara quizás esa seria una noche como todas pero en eso un de los centinelas diviso una luz a la distancia, una señal de sus compañeros que se encontraban mas al norte.

Eran intrusos y por la urgencia de las señales se podía adivinar que eran muchos.

-¿De que se trata? - preguntaron cuando uno de sus compañeros llego corriendo

-¡son muchos, demonios , nunca había visto tantos en toda mi vida, ¡casi parece un ejercito!

En ese momento Sakura y Tomoyo de encontraban descansando en sus camas cuando...

-¡Señorita Thoru, pequeña Nadeshico¡ -entro corriendo Eriol en la tienda de ambas chicas, la cual era una de las amplias de todo el campamento a pesar de que solo la usaban ellas dos.-¡rápido despierten!

-¡¿Pero que ases aquí adentro a estas horas de la noche! ¡pervertido! –grito Tomoyo lanzándole su zapato con todas sus fuerzas a la cara y dándole justo en el blanco, pera consternación del pobre chico que se tambaleaba -¿cómo osas entrar al dormitorio de una chica? ¡¿Eres un degenerado o que? ya salte!

-¿Eriol? –Sakura se acababa de levantar con todo el secándolo y había reconocido a su amigo a pesar de la oscuridad que había –¿pero que pasa Eriol?

-Princesa...lamento meterme a estas horas pero lo que pasa es que tenemos problemas, nos han puesto una emboscada...los demonios han regresado y nunca había visto tontos, parece que les molesto mucho lo de la otra vez al parecer eso los dejo muy enojados, nunca se le habían tomado tan enserio, me pregunto que están buscando...tenemos que huir de aquí.

-Creo que...me están buscando –se reprocho Tomoyo en vos baja –Oh no, es mi culpa.

-No es momento para preocuparse señorita, le aseguro que no tiene nada que ver, Yamasaki me pidió que mejor yo viniera por ustedes para llevarlas a un lugar seguro mientras el me sustituya así que por favor síganme, con migo estarán a salvo aunque no lo crean...dense prisa.

Ambas se vistieron rápidamente, se pusieron algo de tapar encima y unos zapatos y salieron corriendo de la tienda junto con Eriol, internándose entre la espesa selva.

En el camino podían escuchar el sonido de la batalla, gritos de hombres y alaridos de los demonios que se peleaban. Había fuego por todas partes, todo paresia un completo caos, la gente corría por todos lados. Al doblar una esquina pasaron por sobre unos cuerpos y Sakura no pudo evitar verlos aunque aparto la mirada sin querer saber ni siquiera si se trataba de hombres o demonios, no había tenido el valor para verlo, la escena le resultaba demasiado horrible.

Al final cansados y jadeantes de tanto correr, llegaron asta una zona rocosa, eran unos riscos de piedra blanca escondidos en medio de la selva y en ellos se podían apreciar a simple vista las formaciones de unas cuevas en la roca.

-¡Rápido por aquí! adentro estarán seguras –les gritaron unos hombres al verlos llegar mientras salían de las cuevas para recibirlos -Eriol, la mayoría de los rezagados ya llegaron, así como las mujeres y niños ¿que asemos?

-¿Hay mujeres y niños en este lugar? –pregunto Tomoyo con sorpresa, no se esperaba que entre los rebeldes también hubiera niños y la verdad no se había fijado.

-Si –contesto Eriol –algunos e mis hombres tienen aquí a sus familias, muchos de ellos lo han perdido todo por culpa de las bestias y las negligencias del rey, por eso viven aquí donde consideran que es mas seguro que incluso en los pequeños pueblos.

-Que debemos hacer Eriol –pregunto uno no de sus compañeros.

-Nuestra prioridad son las mujeres y niños, lleven a las señoritas al interior de la cueva y aseguren todas las entradas, a los que vallan llegando díganles que se queden si están heridos pero si puedan pelear que nos alcancen en la selva, vamos a hacerles frente a los demonios, no debemos dejar que lleguen asta aquí.

-¡¿Ya te vas Eriol! –pregunto Tomoyo tristemente de que su amigo los abandonara.

-Sí.

-Cuídate mucho -le deseo Sakura

-Cuiden bien de ellas –les dijo por ultimo a sus hombres y se regreso corriendo por donde había llegado- dejando a ambas chicas preocupadas, los demás hombres que faltaban se habían quedado cuidando la retaguardia pero Eriol debía regresar para apoyarlos, ellos lo necesitaban y eso era algo que sabían Tomoyo y Sakura muy bien.

-Regresa a salvo...Eriol –fueron las ultimas palabras de Tomoyo que su amiga alcanzo a escuchar antes de entrar a la cueva guiadas por los guardias de la cueva, a Sakura le pareció ver como una pequeña lagrima se deslizaba por su mejilla, quizás fuera su imaginación.

En el interior había hombre mujeres y niños, al parecer esta extraña formación rocosa les serbia de escondite en situaciones desesperadas, en el interior eran una serie de túneles interconectados entre si cuyas múltiples túneles y pequeñas galerías de roca estaban levemente iluminadas cata tontos tramos con antorchas.

Ambas chicas se fueron a un lugar apartado y se sentaran el piso a esperar, ya que era todo lo que podían hacer.

-Esto es mi ...culpa- se escucho la vos de Tomoyo en la oscuridad –es mi culpa que los hayan atacado, esos demonios deben estar buscándome y si hieren a Eriol también cera mi responsabilidad...todo es por mi culpa –esta vez una lagrima si corrió por su mejilla, de eso estaba segura.

-No te culpes por eso Thoru (recuerden que así la conoce) tu no tienes la culpa de nada, esos demonios los hubieran atacado de todas formas, aunque no se de donde salero tantos...

ya veras que todo va a estar bien.-entonces se detuvo, esas palabras...pareciera que ya había mil veces que las había escuchado y casi nunca traían nada bueno, eso le dijo su primito, hermano antes de marcharse, Yukito antes de salir del carro...siempre había sido mentira y nunca se había sentido realmente segura al escuchar esas palabras, excepto aquella vez...si excepto aquella vez en que ella se había sentido protegida, cuando él la había rescatado de una muerte segura y le había dicho esas palabras, por primera vez se había sentido segura, necesitada...pero él no esta aquí.

-Ojala y él estuviera aquí en estos momentos –le oyó Tomoyo decir en un susurro, y pensó que hablaba de Eriol. Tomoyo levanto la mirada...

-Pero no pienso quedarme aquí sin hacer nada...tal vez no sea mucho, pero es todo lo que puedo hacer, tengo que ayudarles.

La joven amatista se puso de pie y salió corriendo de la cueva dejan a Sakura sola y preocupa por el extraño comportamiento de su amiga.

-Solo espero que no se meta en problemas, se que ella es fuerte pero puede llegar a ser también muy terca.- en eso sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lagrimas, se sentía tan inútil, tan sola, ojala y ella tuviera sus fuerzas para lanzarse a hacer lo que pudiera como Tomoyo, pero ella siempre había creído ser débil en esos aspectos, si tuviera el valor de su amiga entonces ya no seria mas la princesita en problemas –"desearía ser mas como ella...tener ese valor coraje para hacer las cosas..."pero ella no se sentí capas para hacerlo, y así pasaron los minutos sin que se diera cuenta asta que por fin logro reaccionar...

-Ya a tardado mucho, ¿a dónde abra ido, ojala que no le aya ocurrido nada malo...-en eso escucho unos gritos que procedían del fondo del la cueva y pensó que tal vez seria su amiga, se preocupo pero en eso escucho0 mas gritos seguidos de un escalofriante sonido, gente que gritaba seguido del terrible rugido de las bestias.

-¡Kyaaaa! –grito Sakura al tiempo que se incorporaba de un salto para salir al exterior de la cueva donde se encontraban los guardias de la entrada principal.

-¿Que es lo que pasa? -le preguntaron al verla tan alarmada

-¡En el interior de la cueva...escuche unos gritos al fondo seguidos de sonidos horribles, creo que son demonios, lograron entrar a la cueva!

-Debiera entrar por alguno de los pasajes que no conocemos, o tal vez mataron a los guardias en una de las otras entradas –los guardias tomaron sus armas y se apresuraron a llegar corriendo al fondo de la cueva de donde venían los gritos que cada vez eran mas audibles, dejando de nuevo sola a Sakura en la entrada de la cueva.

-Pero...¿no se supone que los guardias están aquí para vigilar la entrada principal de la cueva...? –y como si se tratara de un mal presentimiento un hacha paso zumbando a su lado cerca de su cabeza (dejándole un nuevo look de peinado...jeje, no es cierto no le paso tan cerca). Un gran numero de demonios se acercaban peligrosa y rápidamente a la entrada principal de la cueva, empuñando sus peligrosas armas y con toda la intención de acabar con la joven Sakura. Pero ella logro reaccionar oportuna mente y esquivo al primero de estos cuando se disponía a matarla y echo ya correr hacia afuera internándose sola en la selva, seguramente eso significaba que ya estaban buscando las entradas de la cueva y ese ya no era un lugar seguro, tenia que hacer algo y buscar ayuda para las personas en su interior, si quería ser como Tomoyo ese era el momento de hacerlo, en e3so escucho pasos tras de ella, gran numero de los demonios la habían seguido para acabar con ella, ya sospechaban de sus intenciones y no se lo permitirían, mientras que los otros se habían adentrado en la cueva para apoyar a sus compinches que ya se habían infiltrado por otra entrada.

La ojiverde corría lo mas rápido que podía a través de la selva , confiaba en que si llegaba asta el campamento, aunque estuviera destruido hay encontrarías a alguien que la ayudara, pero los seres que la perseguían eran mas rápidos y prontamente la alcanzaron y rodearon. Ahora si nadie podría ayudarle, nadie sabia que estaba hay, ni la estaban buscando por que no tenían idea de que estuviera en peligro. Si iba a ser mas valiente para enfrentar sus miedos tenia que ser ahora -"si tan solo tuviera mas control sobre mis poderes podría hacer algo por salvarme, pero no puedo... no, debo ser decidida o moriré, tengo que pensar en algo. Por favor necesito salir de aquí para ir a pedir ayuda, los demás dependen de mi, debo escapar de aquí, por favor ayúdenme" –la princesa lo deseo con todas sus fuerzas esperando que alguien acudiera en su ayuda con desesperación.

Los horribles seres demoníacos se abalanzaron nuevamente sobre de ella pero entonces misteriosamente todos tropezaron unos con otros al tropezarse con las ramas que mágicamente si avían movido de su lugar enredándose inesperadamente en sus piernas, ellos se intentaron liberar pero entre mas luchaban mas se enredaban. Aun así no le dejaban el paso a Sakura pues la tenían rodeada, ahora necesitaba una ruta de escape, justo en ese momento se oyó un fuerte crujido y un inmenso árbol se rompió cayendo sobre de barios de los sorprendidos monstruos matándolos de inmediato a unos pocos metros de Sakura quien aprovechando la oportunidad subió sobre del tronco y echo a correr a través de este usándolo como puente para atravesar. Mientras los desesperados seres trataban de soltarse de las ramas que parecían haber cobrado vida propia sujetándolos con fuerzas de modo que tuvieron que desenvainar sus espadas y utilizar sus hachas para liberarse al ver que la chica se les escapaba y ahora mas enfurecidos que nunca reemprendieron la persecución.

No tardaron mucho en darle alcance nuevamente, pues además la ojiverde se detenía constantemente para verificar su ubicación por si iba por buen camino pero ya no les iba a resultar tan fácil, ya no era la niña pequeña que se escondía bajo la cama cuando había problemas, ni la pobre damisela en problemas que necesitaba que siempre la rescataran por que no se valía por si sola, ahora sabia que tenia sus poderes de su lado y ya era tiempo de sacarles provecho, justo en eso alcanzo a ver una enorme zarza espinosa gigante, una rara especie de enredadera que crecía en las grandes selvas y se distinguía por su colosal tamaño adhiriéndose entre los altos árboles que crecían a su alrededor para alcanzar la sima de las copas, y también por sus gruesas ramas repletas de afiladas y largas espinas, sencillamente perfecta para ejercitar sus habilidades ocultas esperando que lo mismo de ase rato volviera a suceder.

-Por favor, por favor ayúdenme, necesito de su ayuda para defenderme de esos monstruos, necesito de que me protejan...

Cuando los demonios se le acercaron nuevamente la planta cobro vida ante las suplicas de Sakura y se abalanzo sobre de sus agresores golpeándolos con sus gruesas ramas de grandes espinas afiladas, causándoles profundas heridas.

Ante esto los pocos demonios que quedaban entraron en pánico general aterrados, talvez entre todos abrían podido vencer a la planta, pero estaban demasiado asustados por lo que asta entonces les había pasado como p'ara reaccionar correctamente.

Sakura soltó un suspiro y le dio las gracias a la planta que volvió a ser normal al instante, por primera vez había controlado sus poderes y había logrado valerse por si misma, se sentía satisfecha consigo misma, así que volvió reemprender su viaje y echo a correr así el campamento rebelde que ya no quedaba muy lejo9s, pero cuando llego solo encontró un escenario desolado, el lugar había quedado destrozado, arrasado por la lucha y las llamas, la escena era desastrosa...había cosa tiradas por todas partes y todo se incendiaba como si tratara de un lugar infernal que ardía consumiéndose o si no ya estaba echo cenizas, como el escenario de una guerra. Tenia ganas de llorar, no muy lejos de ella vio una pequeña muñeca que se encontraba en el piso y que para su sorpresa se encontraba manchada de sangre. La joven princesa se arrodillo junto a ella para recogerla mientras las lagrimas se le resbala por la mejilla, tomándola fuertemente entre sus brazos, abrasándola con todas sus fuerzas. No sabia que hacer, se sentía muy asustada y no podía imaginar nada, ¿quién sabe a que pequeña abría pertenecido esa muñeca o que abría sido de ella? Pero tenia ganas de llorar .Aquellas personas amables que la habían acogido y ayudado...

De pronto un potente rugido se escucho tras sus espaldas. Tras de ella se encontraba la mas horrible y grande bestia que hubiera visto en toda su vida, su grotesco y deforme cuerpo maltrecho presentaba signos de heridas por todas parte, su cabeza de proporciones desmedidas la cual se encontraba pegada a su cuerpo estaba totalmente impregnada de sangre, de sus afilados y amarillentos colmillos goteaba el liquido rojo, tan rojo como sus mismos ojos que parecían llenos de fura y odio, en sus manos sostenía una inmensa arma parecida a algo así como un enorme machete grotesco como una horrible masa con la que podía aplastar a sus enemigos.

En medio de las llamas no tenia un lugar a donde ir y para colmo no había ninguna clase de planta cerca que pudiera ayudarle de alguna manera, ya todas habían sido consumidas por las llamas. La enorme mole se abalanzo sobre de ella tratando de aplastarla con su arma pero la chica logro reaccionar justo a tiempo lanzándose así un lado consiguiendo eludir por muy poco el tremendo ataque, de nuevo se volvió para matarla pero ella se levanto de prisa y echo nuevamente a correr deseando que por su corpulencia fuera una criatura lenta, mas sin embargo la bestia le daba alcance.

-¡¿Pero que rayos es eso! –grito la pobre con desesperación mientras varias lagrimas se arremolinaban en sus ojos dificultándole la visión –por favor dios mío por favor ayúdame –pedía entre lagrimas.

Cuando por fin la enorme bestia la tubo de nuevo a su alcance intento golpearla con su arma dándole con todas sus fuerzas para despedazarla con el golpe, ya no tendría escapatoria ... pero entonces un poderoso resplandor negro ilumino todo con su luz, cortando a la bestia por la espalda, justo en la columna. La enorme criatura grito de dolor fallando el ataque, pero no calo al piso como él lo esperaba, en ves de eso se dio media vuelta y arremetió fuerte mente contra su agresor para matarlo. Shaoran recibió el tremendo impacto con su espada, cosa que sorprendió a la criatura, pero la enorme fuerza del golpe lo izo trastabillar asía atrás. El enemigo aprovecho la oportunidad para intentar aplastarlo de nuevo pero Shaoran se rodó esquivándolo fácilmente y se levanto rápidamente para lanzarse de nuevo al ataque, cortándolo de nuevo, esta vez por el costado para luego hacer un ataque frontal logrando que por fin la bestia cayera al suelo y antes de que se levantara de nuevo se subió sobre de del monstruo y le clavo la espada para terminarlo de una vez por todas.

Sakura miraba la escena impactada. Después de la oportuna aparición del ambarino ella había caído al suelo paralizada por el cansancio y la impresión, ya sin fuerzas para continuar corriendo se había quedado tirada en el suelo viendo la batalla.

El misterioso joven limpio su espada y la guardo de nuevo en su vaina acercándosele cuidadosamente para ofrecerle su mano a la temblorosa chica.

-¿Te encuentras bien? –le pregunto agachándose de nuevo a su lado, justo como aquella primera vez que se habían visto, paresia que él siempre aparecía en el momento oportuno para protegerla.

Sakura toma su mano pero no tubo fuerzas para responderle, en lugar de eso recordó sus palabras "Te prometo que ahora todo va a estar bien" y se abalanzo a sus brazos llorando con todas sus fuerzas, necesitaba desahogarse, sentirse protegida por alguien.

Shaoran sin saber que hacer o como reaccionar la rodeo con sus brazos por la espalda intentando confortarla. Se sentía extraño así junto a ella, ni siquiera sabia que era lo que asía en ese lugar, pero ya no le importaba , por un momento se había olvidado de todo lo demás, ya no existía nada mas en este mundo...solo ese momento, solo deseaba permanecer así a su lado... para que ella pudiera apaciguar toda su dolor...junto a él.

Bueno, allí lo quise dejar, además es lo que pude terminar, actualizare como en una semana (un poco mas)pero ya que, por ahora quiero agradecerles sus reviews, recibí una cantidad mas considerable y por eso me sentía mal por no poder escribir pero no crean que entre mas reviews menos ganas le echamos ¿he? Ahora nuestros agradecimientos: 

_ann-qu: que bueno que te gusto la historia, ojala que después me dejes mas reviews te prometo ya no tardarme tanto para la próxima(solo una semana por que hay algunos problemitas)_

**_Kathy: otra a la que le quedamos mal con el tiempo, pero seremos mas constantes ahora que ya no hay ninguna interferencia, ojala me dejes otro review así tardaremos menos adiós y ¡muchas gracias por escribirnos!_**

**_AdaZu: tu estas escribiendo a cada rato y eso me gusta mucho, somos un mal ejemplo por tardarnos tanto, pero desde ahora nuestra meta será la constancia, que bueno que sigas escribiéndonos espero recibir muchos reviews tuyos gracias por tu apoyo, seguiremos leyendo tus historias._**

**_Rocio: dijiste que querías que escribiéramos de nuevo, pues aquí estamos aunque déjame decirte que magic no ayudo mucho a transcribir (de echo nada) pero si en planear esta parte de la historia, en cuanto a la planeación nos gusta hacerlo así por que de esta manera entenderás mejor otras partes de la historia, ya veras mas adelante todo el dilema (se pone bueno) sigue escribiéndonos._**

Luz: gracias por tomarte algo de tiempo para escribirnos aunque sea un poco, no sabes cuanto nos alegra que lo hallas echo aun que solo pongas hola nos gusta mucho.

Perla C.:Gracias por darnos tu apoyo, nos alegra mucho la vid tus comentarios y aunque si preferimos los reviews largos no te preocupes auque sea solo salúdanos y danos mas de tus opiniones que te gusta y que no, ¿el capitulo esta un poco aburridin o esta bueno' creo que tenemos para todos los gustos y perdona la tardanza pero tuvimos problemas ojala nos escribas de nuevo Bay y muchísimas gracias por todo.

Si no escribimos mas es por que la verdad ya nos estamos durmiendo y no sabemos ni que ponemos así que buenas noches y nos leemos pronto...en una semanita.


	7. Adios al campamento rebelde

_Konnichiwa!_

_Aquí estamos con el 7 capitulo y ahora si estoy yo aquí con mis comentarios._

Hola, aquí arevir6, como lo prometí me tarde poco mas de una semana pero el capitulo esta un poco mas largo así que creo que esta bien

_¿Un poco? Yo me canso de leer 10 paginas ..¿qué les parece a ustedes, esta bien que sea un capitulo de 10 paginas o prefieren de menos? Ya saben que su opinión nos importa._

¡Uy! Que pregunta, claro que les gusta, tú eres la única floja

_Ya lo estamos haciendo mas largo así que mejor ya nos callamos y que empiece lo bueno..._

_**CAPITULO 7:**_

-Tenia tanto miedo Shaoran... –pronuncio Sakura cuando por fin se hubo recuperado de la impresión –que bueno que estas aquí, ¿qué era esa cosa?...

-Un trol de batalla –le explico el ambarino, -los demonios y personas que están mal de la mente los suelen entrenar para la guerra, no es algo muy común ya que tienen que atraparlos y luego los torturan para hacerlos agresivos y enseñarlos a matar...

-Es algo horrible... parece que tu siempre apareces cuando te necesito Shaoran...gracias -el ambarino se sorprendió ante esta reacción, no estaba acostumbrado a que le dieran las gracias –por cierto...¿que asías tu aquí? Pensé que todos se habían ido.

-La verdad es que estaba buscando...mi espada –"por unos momentos estuve a punto de decir buscándote" ¿pero que rayos estaba pasando? Además él no la buscaba a ella, se supone que él estaba buscando a la princesa Sakura ¿no? Acaso habían cambiado sus convicciones?" –mejor olvida lo ultimo que dije, la pregunta es ¿qué asías tu sola en este lugar tan peligroso?, se suponía que el rebelducho ese te estaba cuidando ¿no?

-¡Es verdad! -en eso la ojiverde recordó el motivo por el que estaba en ese lugar -¡se suponía que yo había venido a buscar ayuda!

-¿Buscar ayuda? ¿para que?

-¡Tienes que venir con migo!

-¿Tengo?

-¡Si! Por favor, eres el único al que encontré, los demás necesitan de tu ayuda, los demonios lograron entrar a las cuevas y si no hacemos algo los van a matar a todos, por favor , te lo suplico -entones lo vio fijamente a los ojos con mirada suplicante, con esos hermosos ojos de naturaleza y ella lo vio directamente a los suyos esos ojos ambarinos profundos en cuyo interior paresia arder una llama, vivases e intrigantes –ayúdalos, te lo suplico.

El joven quedo brevemente hipnotizado por su mirada –"¿por qué le llamarían tanto la atención eso ojos?" –a pesar de que su conciencia le decía que ese era un error su corazón le decía otra cosa, él se sentía incapaz de negarle cualquier cosa, tenia que ayudarle a esa joven ¿quien sabe? A lo mejor y le serbia de algo. Así que finalmente no pudo negarse y acepto acompañarla.

Sakura lo guió hasta la cueva, era increíble lo bien que se había aprendido el camino a pesar de haber ido huyendo, en la entrada se podían escuchar los gritos de la batalla que se libraba adentro entre los hombres que se defendían y los demonios así como el sonido metálico de las armas.

-Tu quédate –le dijo a Sakura –si llegase a pasar algo corre lo mas rápido que puedas y ni se te ocurra entrar por nada del mundo, no mires atrás ¿me oíste?.te prometo que todo va a estar bien .

-¿En verdad estarás bien?

-¿Yo? –pregunto extrañado, no esperaba que él fuera razón de su preocupación, después de todo no tenían ninguna relación –no te preocupes por mi, estaré bien, se necesita mucho mas que eso para matarme, tú confía en mi.

-Si, confío –contesto ella sonriendo levemente –se que puedo confiar en ti –"mas de lo que creía" –ten cuidado.

El joven ambarino asintió con la cabeza y empuñando su espada se adentro en la caverna. No paso mucho tiempo para que se encontrara con un grupo de enemigos que venían entrando y aunque eran mas que él no tardo mucho en derrotarlos pues Shaoran era un maestro de la espada especializado en las artes obscuras de esta, por lo que en la penumbra tenia toda la ventaja. Finalmente logro adentrarse mas en la cueva y siguiendo los gritos pudo encontrar a un pequeño grupo de hombres que se debatía desesperadamente contra las bestias que los superaban en número por lo que el ambarino decidió ayudarles utilizando uno de sus poderes, una de las técnicas secretas de la espada de las sombras.

-¡Resplandor negro! –dirigió su espada hacia sus enemigos y fue como si un poderoso rayo de luz obscura atravesara a los enemigos matándolos ante la asombrada mirada de los soldados expectantes.

-Muchas gracias, ¿Pero quien eres tú? -Le preguntaron al unísono al acercarse.

-No hay tiempo para eso, no importa, ¿pueden decirme en que direcciones se encuentran los demás?

-Nosotros quedamos aislados en esta parte de la cueva pero si gustas te podemos guiar, mas allá aun hay mucha gente atrapada que necesita ayuda, te acompañaremos.

-Muy bien –que algunos de ustedes lleven a los que no puedan pelear afuera (incluyendo mujeres y niños) el resto vengan con migo.

Los hombre siguieron sus instrucciones y se aventuraron al interior de la cueva bajo las ordenes de Shaoran derrotando a cuantos enemigos se les acercaban. Shaoran, quien ya estaba acostumbrado a dar ordenes, era un gran líder y estratega junto con los mejores hombres proporcionaba un muro infranqueable para que los arqueros diezmaran las filas enemigas desde la retaguardia haciendo uso de su gran ventaja en la arquería , así conforme iban avanzando se les iban uniendo mas hombres e iban venciendo sin dificultad a sus adversarios. Si bien antes los habían tomado por sorpresa estando completamente desprevenidos y divididos, ahora bajo la excelente dirigencia de Shaoran quien además resultaba ser un peleador imbatible, los enemigos parecían caer como moscas bajo el filo de sus espadas y las flechas, recorriendo cada rincón de la cueva hasta que por fin después de una larga lucha acabaron con todos.

Shaoran se aseguro de que todos estuvieran afuera de la cueva y decidiendo que ese lugar ya no era seguro ordeno que llevaran a todos a un lugar mas amplio, un enorme llano donde colocaron a los mas vulnerables en el centro apostando guardias a los alrededores, de esa manera ya no los tomarían por sorpresa, y si los llegaban a atacar ahora estaba él para dirigirlos en la defensa., no como en la cueva donde el reducido espacio y la falta de visibilidad les impedía hacer un buen uso de su principal ventaja que por mucho era la arquería. De echo a Shaoran le había sorprendido la habilidad con que contaban los arqueros rebeldes, habían resultado ser para su punto de vista incluso mucho mejores que los arqueros entrenados del ejercito del rey, cuya presteza y pericia eran admirables a la hora de disparar a un blanco.

Finalmente todo quedo en relativa calma y no paso mucho para que la mayoría de sus compañeros que faltaban empezaran a llegar de la batalla que se había librado en medio de la selva y junto con ellos venia Eriol.

-¿Se encuentran todos bien? -pregunto el ojiazul al primero que vio de sus hombres una vez llegado al campamento, no le sorprendió que ya no se encontraran en la cueva, ya sospechaba lo que les había sucedido y por eso se encontraba muy preocupado.

La cantidad de enemigos que los atacaron había sido monstruosa y se alegro al ver que la mayoría de la gente de las cuevas se había salvado, aunque también le sorprendió un poco que se encontraran tan bien.

-Gracias a dios no sufrimos muchas bajas auque por un momento creí que seria nuestro fin por que nos habían tomado por sorpresa y nos acorralaron en las cuevas, entonces fue que aquel extraño chico apareció y nos ayudo a dirigirnos, ya que usted no estaba.

-¿Aquí también?, a nosotros no nos fue nada bien siento decir que sufrimos bajas considerables...eran muchos enemigos, ya temíamos que al regresar fuera muy tarde, que bueno que lograron escapar.

-En realidad no escapamos, tuvimos que hacerles frente, y aunque en un principio íbamos perdiendo, después llego él y nos ayudo mucho, creo que si no fuera por él nos hubiéramos rendido, le debemos nuestra victoria.

-Él, él, él ¿quien demonios es él? No me has explicado nada.

-Bueno, no te enojes Eriol, él es aquel soldado que capturamos y teníamos de prisionero.

-¡¿Él...?!

-Sí, yo –justo en ese momento Shaoran se apareció por detrás de Eriol.-veo que ya has llegado, -le dijo en tono despectivo, pero antes de que nada sucediera surgió Sakura quien venia detrás de Shaoran.

-¡Eriol!, ¡que bueno que ya llegaste!, y que no te paso nada, ¿en serio estas bien? Nos tenias preocupados.

-¿Y tu como estas pequeña Nadeshico? –ignorando al ambarino - ¿no te paso nada mientras no estuve?.

-No, -agrego alegremente -cuando estuve en peligro Shaoran me rescató –pero el ojiazul no le entendió, (por que aun no sabia su nombre) entonces Sakura le señalo al ambarino.

-¡¿Tu también?!, me voy por un momento y todos me cambiaron por él. No me digas que además salvo a Thoru, por cierto ¿dónde esta ella? Creí que siempre andaba contigo.

Hasta entonces Sakura no había caído en cuenta de la ausencia de su amiga "¿dónde rayos se abría metido, ¿la abrían capturado? No la había visto desde que se habían separado en la cueva y ella decía que la estaban buscando, ¿y si fuera cierto? Abría sido su culpa por no haberla vigilado bien...

-¿Hablaban de mi? – justo en ese momento llegó Tomoyo como si la hubieran invocado quien sabe de donde había salido y se sorprendieron por que nadie la había visto llegar –perdonen que los preocupara pero andaba por ahí. Me alegra que estés bien –se dirigió hacia Eriol no muy sorprendida de verlo, fue entonces que se fijo en Shaoran abriendo bien los ojos –¡¿pero que ase aquí el pervertido acosador?!...disculpa creí que estarías muerto, bien dicen que yerbas malas nunca mueren.

-¿Por que te sorprende tanto?...¡¿y que es eso de pervertido acosador?!.

-Como Eriol mando por ti pero no te encontraron creí que abrías muerto a manos del enemigo.

-No me contestaste la segunda pregunta...además, ¿crees que me iba a quedar esperando a que alguien se acordara de mi?, cuando me di cuenta de lo que estaba pasando me libere y fui por mi espada...y parea mi sorpresa alguien ya había tomado mi arco.

-Ni que fuera de tan buena calidad... –Eriol se lo devolvió y dando media vuelta se fue caminando para rectificar quienes de sus hombres habían desaparecido.

El repentino ataque había sido catastrófico para los rebeldes, lejos de haber perdido todo o casi todo en el incendio, muchos de ellos había muerto en la batalla dejando a sus familias y amigos completamente devastados por lo que en el campamento se sentía el aire pesado cargado de tristeza e incertidumbre. Cosas que Sakura jamás antes había experimentado, encerrada en el castillo no conocía del dolor y tristeza de las demás personas ni del horror de los monstruos y demonios. Además los rebeldes se habían dividido, algunos enfadados por el hecho de que Eriol no les había podido ayudar en las cuevas se habían vuelto hacia Shaoran, aunque a este no paresia importarle mucho. Aquel día Sakura y Tomoyo se encontraban reunidas en su nueva tienda de campaña que si bien no era tan amplia como la anterior era una de la pocas que habían quedado

-Sabes algo Thoru, yo nunca antes había experimentado estas cosas, nunca había experimentado el sufrimiento y el miedo de la gente., pero ahora que me doy cuenta y que lo estoy viviendo, no se que pensar.

-Yo era igual, -contesto la amatista – pero cuando era pequeña me perdí en el bosque y unos aldeanos me rescataron, así conocí de estas cosas. Ellos eran personas humildes y amables, pero eso no les importa a los demonios...desde entonces jure que no permitiría que esas cosas siguieran pasando, que aria todo lo posible, pero por desgracia no es suficiente, soy solo...una princesa, que irónico y aun así no esta a mi alcance el poder ayudarlos.

-¿Una princesa?, es cierto, así te dice Eriol...por cierto hable con él y dijo que puedes venir con nosotros pero que es urgente que nos vallamos ya, así que partiremos mañana por que no quiere dejar por mucho tiempo a los rebeldes.

-¿Qué, mañana? –Tomoyo salió de su ensimismamiento –¿tan pronto?, esta bien, así será mejor para mi.

Sin que se dieran cuenta alguien las espiaba desde las sombras escuchando todas las palabras que decían y poniendo especial atención en lo que se comentaba.

-Así que la princesa Sakura piensa irse de regreso a su casa. Esto será mas fácil de lo que pensaba, pues bueno si es necesario me iré con ellos –deliberaba el ambarino para si mismo –me parece que ya e tenido muchas distracciones.

Esa misma tarde Sakura se fue al río para buscar un poco de agua ya que estaba ayudando a atender a los heridos y Shaoran la vio.

-"Perfecto, esta será mi oportunidad para colarme con ellos...si alguien puede ayudarme es esa chica."

Sakura estaba bebiendo del río para refrescarse un poco, se lavó la cara y se humedeció algo el cabello, no había nadie en los alrededores, se veía muy linda y Shaoran no pudo evitar percatarse de ello, pero saco rápidamente la idea de su cabeza, no era el momento para pensar en eso ¡¿qué le estaba pasando?!. Mientras tanto Sakura seguía refrescándose con el agua fresca del río, en eso alguien la llamo a sus espaldas...

-Oye tú,...Nadeshico, parece que no te cuida bien... –dijo el joven ambarino mientras salía de entre las sombras, siempre tan misterioso.

-¿Eh...?¿qué? ah, eres tu Shaoran... ¿Qué no me cuida bien? ¿A quien te refieres?

-A ese tal Eriol...sabiendo que este lugar esta lleno de criaturas y que los acaban de atacar los demonios ¿andas tan campante por el rió...? ¿no ves que te pude pasar algo?

-¿Eh?, no, no lo había pensado, yo...solo vine a traer un poco de agua para atender a los heridos es que me siento como una inútil nada mas sentada, que curioso siempre te me apareces cuando menos me lo espero, pareciera que me persigues.

-¡Noo!...como crees...es que yo...¿no me digas que piensas igual que tu amiga Thoru?, que yo soy una clase de pervertido o algo así.

-No, no te preocupes , ya se que no es así...quizás...es el destino.

-Pues aunque sea el destino no deberías de andar vagando por allí, si bien a sido por coincidencia entonces hasta ahora has tenido mucha suerte, deberías cuidarte mas a ti misma y no andarte preocupando por los demás, siempre andas en la luna, mira que si yo hubiera sido un demonio ni cuenta te dabas.

-¿Y tu que ases por aquí?

-¿Yo...? –"¿a que había venido?" -¡ah, sí! Ya me acorde. Escuche que ustedes se van a ir.

-¿Te acordaste?

-No...bueno sí, a...quiero decir...¡ya mejor olvídalo!

-¿? (esa confundida)

-Bueno, lo que quería preguntarte...-"¿que me pasa?, si no es una declaración de amor...¡¿pero que cosas digo?!" -¿es cierto que ustedes se van del campamento?. –atino a decir.

-Si, me regreso a mi país...Avalon, y Thoru viene con migo, ¿por qué lo preguntas?

-No nada, yo solo...me preguntaba...-"¿por que me cuesta tanto trabajo decirlo?" -si me podría ir con ustedes, es que me gustaría ir con tigo –"¿y eso ultimo...que fue?" –quiero decir...es que me gustaría ir allá.

-¿Eh?, ¿con migo...?

-Sí bueno, lo que pasa es que necesito ir allá por algunos asuntos y pensé en irme con ustedes ya que también van a ir...¡pero no vallas a pensar mal de esto!

-¿Pensar mal??, no...bueno, esta bien, supongo que no hay ningún problema...Eriol dijo que no le importaba que fuera mas gente, pero ¿no crees que serias de gran ayuda aquí?. Quizás deberías quedarte un tiempo, tal parece que tu presencia les infunde respeto y les levanta el animo.

¿Y a mi que? –se dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar – que rebusquen a otro ídolo a quien adorar...-mejor ya me voy, no me siento cómodo...a solas con ella.

Sakura lo observo alejarse con una cara que no entendía nada, -"cada ves esta mas raro...siempre tan misterioso" –pensaba la ojiverde para si, realmente deseaba comprender los pensamientos que cruzaban por la cabeza del ambarino, nunca había conocido a una persona así...y le agradaba, casi tanto como Yukito, aunque él era especial. (¿a quien se referirá con él? ¿eh?).

(al otro día...)

-¡No, no, y no! –objetaba Eriol a Sakura –no soy guía de turistas, acepte que viniera Thoru pero no voy a llevar a ese tipo con nosotros, al rato van querer ir todos los del campamento de excursión.

-Pero Eriol...-le interrumpió Sakura (con carita triste y mirada suplicante) –él me dijo que necesitaba ir por una cosa urgente...

-Ese es tu problema...te crees todo lo que él te dice, pero yo no me fío.

-Ándale...¿si?. ¡Ayúdame Thoru! –suplico la ojiverde.

-A mi ni me vean, ese es problema de ustedes dos.

-Por favor Eriol, ya le dije que si podía acompañarnos...¡no es mi culpa que ustedes dos no se lleven bien!, ¿o que...? ¿le tienes envidia?

-¡Huy...! eso dolió –agrego la amatista burlona –que se me ase que tenia celos, de que se lleve tan bien con su pequeña...ja ja ja, por mi no hay ningún problema, ¡pero eso si...que se duerma en su esquina! Quiero que este bien vigilado, sobre todo en las noches(aun piensa que es un pervertido)

-Ha...esta bien –se rindió Eriol ante el poder de la amatista –pero lo mantendré bien vigilado.

Aquélla tarde después de echarle una ultima mirada al campamento rebelde partieron los cuatro, con Eriol a la cabeza, Tomoyo y Sakura en medio y cerrando la marcha un poco mas atrás Shaoran. Mientras caminaba Sakura se preguntaba si volvería a ver de nuevo a aquellas personas, había un gran silencio, el aire estaba tenso...

-¿No importa que dejes a tu gente en estos momentos, Eriol...?-pregunto para romper un poco el silencio.

-No, ellos estarán bien...además con lo que pasa con mas razón quiero dejarlas en un lugar seguro. Estarán mas mejor en sus casa, pero Deblyn me queda muy lejos, así que si Thoru viaja con tigo mejor...

-O sea que estas feliz por librarte de nosotras –interrumpió Tomoyo –ya no tendrás mas intrusos en tu campamento...¿verdad?.

-Pues...no, no estoy seguro de haberme librado de todos...pero tampoco significa que deseo que se vallan princesita.

-¡No soy princesita!, ¿que te crees tú...? ¡rebelducho!

-¿A que te refieres con que no te libraste de todos...? –quiso saber Sakura.

-A eso iba precisamente, antes de que...¡alguien me interrumpiera!

Tomoyo apretó fuertemente su puño, pero se contuvo y guardo su postura...talvez para después, a ella también le interesaba escuchar lo que Eriol les tenia que decir.

-Uf...bueno –prosiguió Eriol al notar que se encontraba a salvo por ahora –como les iba diciendo, esto sucedió mientras estaba peleando con los demonios en el campamento y la cosa estaba muy difícil por que los enemigos nos superaban en numero así que tuvimos que separarnos para ocultarnos en la selva, mientras nuestras vidas corrían peligro apareció un extraño sujeto que vestía con una capucha blanca, no pude ver su rostro por que se lo tapaba con un pañuelo del mismo color, como si fuera un bandido...

-Mira quien habla...-agrego Tomoyo, pero Eriol no le presto atención y continuó...

-Lo único que dejaba ver eran un par de brillantes ojos. Varios hombres también me lo contaron, y al principio no estaba seguro, pero después muchos me dijeron lo mismo, aparecía de la nada y utilizaba unos filosos cristales para pelear, los cuales lanzaba como si fueran dardos, muchos me dijeron que les salvo la vida, pero no me fío de sus intenciones, me pregunto quien seria...y ¿por qué apareció de repente allí?

-¿Y no tienes la menor idea de quien sea? –inquirió Sakura.

-Solo rumores...se cuenta que en el reino de Deblyn se habla mucho de un misterioso guerrero con aquellas mismas características pero entonces ¿qué estaría asiendo? Estamos muy lejos.

-Deblyn, es tu tierra, ¿no Thoru?, ¿sabes algo sobre él?

-Pues...solamente los rumores, por que yo jamás lo he visto, ni siquiera acostumbraba salir de mi casa...es una especie de leyenda urbana, me parece que le llaman Zafiro...a mi en realidad no me consta que exista así que quien sabe.

-¿Zafiro? –se sorprendió el ojiazul, -¿que clase de nombre es ese.?

-Ese es el apodo que le dieron, ya que en realidad nadie conoce su nombre

-Me gustaría conocerlo- se expreso Sakura.

Así transcurrió la tarde sin mas novedad, y para cuando empezaba a obscurecer decidieron montar un pequeño campamento para pasar la noche.

-¿Y ahora donde esta Shaoran? –pregunto Sakura una vez terminaron de instalarse y noto que no estaba.

-No lo se ni me importa –contesto Eriol.

-Hace unos momentos estaba aquí- agrego Tomoyo -quizás fue a buscar algo de leña...

-Iré a buscarlo –propuso la ojiverde.

-¡Espera podría ser peligroso!.

-No te preocupes, no me iré lejos –respondió Sakura mientras se alejaba corriendo.

Sakura llevaba ya cierto tiempo buscando al ambarino y la verdad se había perdido, quizás no había sido tan buena idea.

-"Ahora que lo pienso, fue una tontería venir a buscarlo sin tener la menor idea de a donde fue...ya a empezado a anochecer...cuando era pequeña Yukito siempre cuidaba en las noches junto con mí hermano"

Definitivamente había sido una mala idea, las tenebrosas sombras de los árboles se que se mecían se arremolinaban a su alrededor, entre la maleza podía escuchar ruidos extraños y le empezó a entrar el miedo.

-Seria...mejor regresarme...-"sí, aunque no se donde estoy...pero creo que si sigo mis posos...".En ese momento sintió como algo le tocaba el hombro, poniéndola pálida.

-¡¡KYAAAA!!

Se oyó un crujido y una enorme rama fue a caer justo sobre la cabeza del pobre ambarino, el cual quedo aplastado bajo del peso de la rama.

-¡Ouch!, esta bien que quería madera, mas esta es demasiada. –mientras tanto intentaba quitarse de encima la tremenda rama, pero le costaba muchos trabajos levantarse.

-¡Shaoran! –exclamo Sakura sorprendida de verlo justo detrás de ella y aplastado por la rama, así que decidió ayudarlo.

-Y creer que me quejaba por que no encontraba nada, ¡pero esto es ridículo!.-finalmente entre los dos lograron sacar a Shaoran de debajo con muchos trabajos. –por lo visto las ramas están en mi contra.

-Perdóname –se disculpo Sakura muy apenada, por que lo sucedido en ambas ocasiones había sido su culpa.

-¿Por qué me pides perdón?, ni que hubiera sido tu culpa, aunque es cierto que estabas presente en ambas ocasiones, creo que me traes mala suerte...

-¿No te lastimaste algo?

-¿Además del orgullo? –el ambarino intento ponerse de pie pero una punzada de dolor se lo impidió y tuvo que sostenerse de Sakura, se había lesionado un costado al caerle la rama encima. Al notarlo Sakura lo miro preocupada con un poco de culpabilidad.

-Tenemos que curarte esa herida...¿puedes caminar?

-No te preocupes, solo es una herida superficial, fue solo el golpe Pero eso mismo te pudo haber posado a ti, no deberías andar caminando tan distraída por la selva, ya una vez por poco y te matan por andar bobeando con ese tal de Yamazaki y otros rebeldes de pacotilla.

-¿He? ¿bobeando? –fue entonces que recordo aquella vez en que se encontraban platicando y fueron sorprendidos por el repentino sonido de una flecha que cruzaba el aire seguido del alarido agónico de uno de esos monstruos, así se habían percatado del peligro que corrían, ese sonido los había advertido. –entonces, eso quiere decir que...¿fuiste tú?.

-¿De que hablas...?-se hizo el desentendido.

-Tú disparaste esa flecha...¿verdad?, tu mataste a ese demonio para salvarnos la vida a todos nosotros, o sea que ¿desde entonces me estabas cuidando...?

-¡No!, yo solo...no se...de que hablas...no se por que lo hice –agrego mas para si mismo que para Sakura –de todas formas eso no importa.

-Pues a mi me alegra que lo ayas hecho –lo miro directamente a los ojos con una expresión de ternura -gracias..Shaoran. –esto provoco que el ambarino se sonrojara levemente.

-Mejor ya vámonos...-y comenzó a caminar apresuradamente en dirección contraria.

-¿? -dejando a Sakura algo confundida con una gotita en la cabeza estilo anime mientras lo veía marchar.

(mientras tanto no muy lejos de ahí...)

Los ojiazules se encontraban sentados alrededor de una fogata, y estaban un poco intranquilos por que ya había anochecido.

-Debiste haberla detenido –reprochaba Tomoyo –ya se ha tardado demasiado ¿no lo crees?...y si de veras se encontró con él y...¿¡y le hizo algo!?

-Ya cálmate, que imaginación tan perversa tienes Thoru...que se me hace que hasta sueñas con eso, no te preocupes, yo te aseguro que no le va a pasar nada, ella va a estar bien.

-Déjame adivinar, lo presientes ¿verdad?¡huy!, de seguro son otra vez tus poderes premonitorios chafas, estas loco.

-Pues aunque no lo creas y lo digas en ese tono...princesita.

-¿Es que no te preocupas por ella? ¡y no me digas princesita!.

-Claro que me preocupo, pero ella es mas fuerte de lo que aparenta...otra es la que me preocupa mas.

-¿Yo?, pues te sorprenderías... tan solo eres un arquerucho de segunda soy perfectamente capas de matarte.

-No lo dudo...pero de risa. Apuesto a que jamás as usado ni un cuchillo para untar mantequilla...niña mimada.

-¿Eso es lo que crees...?

-Sí, eso es lo que creo, apuesto a que tu jamás as sabido del sufrimiento o la pobreza...ni de lo dura que puede llegar a ser la vida. Siempre rodeada de lujos y mimada, la vida de la gente rica es tan fácil...que va a saber una persona de la nobleza como tu de los problemas mundanos.

-Quizás, pero yo también tengo mis propios problemas, tu no sabes lo que es tener que guardar siempre la postura...ser responsable por los demás y tener que cumplir con el deber por sobre todas las cosas, a veces anteponiendo tu propia felicidad, mi vida tampoco es nada fácil ¿sabes?...tu no entiendes.

-Entonces dame un ejemplo...

-Mmm...por ejemplo, cuando yo era pequeña, me comprometieron con una persona de otro reino, con una persona que ni conocía, estaba predestinada a casarme con ella solo por que había nacido en esa familia y nos obligaban a pasar tiempo juntos.

-¿Y era una mala persona?

-No, los dos erramos apenas unos niños.

¿Y que paso...?

-Pues...en ese entonces estallo la guerra y no volví a saber de él, murió. Mi papa también partió a la guerra...por que era su deber...

-¿Era militar?

-Pues algo así...pero jamás volvió, tuvo que cumplir con su responsabilidad por sobre todas las cosas...y nos dejo solas a mi y mí madre –las lagrimas comenzaron a salir de las amatistas –quizás algún día ella tenga que hacer lo mismo. Se que para ti puede ser difícil de comprender, pero mi posición me coloca en una situación difícil...no se ni por que te estoy contando esto...

-Te sorprenderías...de cuanto te comprendo, yo también e sabido lo que es eso...

-¿Tu? Acaso tu...

Pero no pudo terminar por que justo en ese momento llegaron Sakura y Shaoran. Entre los dos venían arrastrando un enorme tronco de madera...

-¿Y ese tronco? –pregunto la amatista limpiándose las lagrimas para que no se dieran cuenta de que había estado llorando.

-Es que se nos izo un desperdicio dejarlo ahí tirado, es difícil encontrar madera en la selva...-explico Sakura.

-¿difícil?, ¿pero de que hablas? si estamos rodeados de madera, ahí cientos de árboles plantas y bichos.

-Precisamente por eso –interrumpió el ambarino –en la selva nada se desperdicia, la madera se pudre con facilidad por la humedad y se llena de gusanos, de manera que ya no sirve para hacer una fogata. Lo que me extraña es que esta rama no se ve podrida ni vieja, no me explico como es que se partió y me cayó sobre la cabeza.

-Eh...-Sakura no supo que decir y se sonrojo levemente.

-¡¿Te cayó sobre la cabeza?! –pregunto la ojiazul -y...¿estas seguro que eso fue apenas ahora...? eso debió doler.

-Que chistosita, pues si, parece que a las ramas no les agrado...últimamente.

-Con razón se tardaron tanto, menos mal que no le hiciste nada raro a Nadeshico, por que te las hubieras visto con migo. –el comentario dejo confundidos a los castaños, que no entendieron bien.

-Y por cierto, ahora que estamos todos reunidos...¿donde vamos a dormir nosotras? Por que ni crean que voy a dormir al aire libre con ustedes dos asechando...

-Pues creo que vas a tener que dormir a la intemperie –contesto Shaoran.

-¿Yo?, ¿a la intemperie...?

-¡No te preocupes princesita! –intervino Eriol –no puedo permitir que dos damas como ustedes duerman rodeadas de animales...

-¡y que tu lo digas!

-Yo...me refería a los animales salvajes...

-Que es lo mismo –termino Tomoyo.

-Como sea, el caso es que les e traído una casa de campaña para ustedes dos solitas...al menos que quieran compartirla.

-Ni sueñes – y le arrebato la casa de campaña sacándole la lengua – que pasen buenas noches. –se dio media vuelta y se alejo llevándose a Sakura.

-Vaya, que lastima...

-La consientes demasiado... –agrego Shaoran y se fue a buscar un lugar cómodo donde descansar.

Aquella noche los chicos se fueron temprano pero las chicas se quedaron platicando un rato dentro de la tienda de campaña...

-¡Sin cenar!, como si estuviéramos castigadas –decía molesta Tomoyo – ¡¿como es posible que no se les allá ocurrido traer nada para comer?!

-No te preocupes, Eriol dijo que mañana desde temprano iba a buscar algo para desayunar, espero que no traiga ardilla o algo así.

-¿Qué son Eriol y tu? por que desde que los conozco siempre han parecido llevarse muy bien – pregunto repentinamente Tomoyo.

-¿Nosotros?, mmm...es una pregunta difícil, por que desde que Eriol y yo nos conocimos hubo algo especial, no se como explicarte, era como si...nos conociéramos de toda la vida...como si hubiera algo que nos uniera, pero no era que nos gustáramos, sino que mas bien como que..había una conexión, ¿por qué lo preguntas? ¿te gusta?

-¡¡No!!¡no!...¡¿cómo se te ocurre?¡ ¡el es un rebelducho! ¡tendría que estar loca o algo así¡. Primero perro...

-Shhhhh...Thoru los vas a despertar...entonces dices que primero perro.

-Si, primero perro

-Bueno..después de todo tu siempre dices que él es un animal ¿no?, ya hablando en serio, ¿crees que somos novios?

-No...bueno yo...es que se llevan tan bien...¿lo son?

-Ya te dije que entre Eriol y yo ahí algo especial...bueno, somos mas que amigos –Tomoyo sintió que se le comprimía el corazón –somos algo así como hermanos.

-¡¿hermanos?!, ¿nada mas?

-Sí, nada mas...es ese algo, siento como si Eriol me recuérdala a alguien... pero no se a quien será

-Que raro...a mi también Shaoran.

-¿He? ¿Shaoran?

-No mejor olvídalo, debe de ser mi loca imaginación...pero que alivio.

-Bien, pero en serio, si te gusta Eriol puedes contar con migo, somos amigas, no tienes por que escondérmelo.

-Bueno yo..¿entre amigas no ahí secretos verdad...?, tengo que decirte algo...la verdad es ...que Thoru no es mi verdadero nombre, me llamo Tomoyo y...no soy Duquesa ni...¡lo que fuera el otro titulo!, yo soy la princesa de Deblyn.

Sakura se quedo sin habla por un momento, con la boca abierta y Tomoyo creyó que su amiga se habitúa enfadado con ella, era eso...o había entrado en shock. -Perdón por no habértelo dicho antes...

-Sabes...yo también tengo algo que decirte, mi verdadero nombre es Sakura y soy princesa de Avalon.

-No te burles de mi, ¡lo que te estaba diciendo era enserio!

-¡Yo también!, adopte el nombre de Nadeshico por que ese era el nombre de mi madre.

-¡No!

-¡Sí!

-¡¿Sakura?! ¡¿la princesa Sakura de Avalon?!...¿te estas burlando?

-No, enserio...pero es secreto ¿eh?

-¡No lo puedo creer!, yo queriendo ir a Avalon para hablar con el rey ¡y todo este tiempo estuve con su hija!...¿pero que ases tu aquí?

- Pues mas o menos les he dicho la verdad, iba camino a Britania cuando nos atacaron unos falsos rebeldes pero me les escape, y ya conoces la demás historia. Como que no se que les a dado por secuestrar princesas...¿estará de moda?, a pero eso si no se lo vallas a contar a nadie.

-No te preocupes, yo guardare tu secreto si tu prometes guardar el mío ¿hecho?

-Echo, que bueno, como que me siento liberada después de habértelo contado, ¿no sientes igual Tomoyo?

-Sí, creo que si Sakura...me alegro que seamos buenas amigas, y con respecto a lo que dijiste de los secuestros, no creo que este de moda...pero estoy segura de que no es coincidencia ¿verdad? –y ambas princesas se miraron preocupadas, preguntándose ¿que seria de su destino ahora?

Eso fue todo, ahora vienen los agradecimientos:

GRACIAS A TODOS 

No seas tacaña, uno por uno...

_¿No que te quieres ir a dormir temprano?_

Si, pero si no podría dormir en paz

Ni que te fueras a morir para estar en paz, pero bueno que sea entonces como tú dices: 

Adazu: no comas ansias chica no podemos actualizar tan pronto pero tratamos de hacerlo mas o menos por semana. Cuídate y escríbenos pronto, también danos tus comentarios. Bye.

Kathy: ¿qué quieres decir con que tuvimos problemas? No te referirás a la mala ortografía de Arevir6 ¿verdad? dice que debe ser de que nos tardamos en actualizar. Nos alegra que te haya gustado el capitulo y no te preocupes por la brevedad de tu comentario, lo importante es que nos dejaste uno pero eso si, entre mas largos mejor. Un abrazo.

Rocio: oh, si, Shaoran es adorable y en este capitulo se nota bastante ¿no? Era divertido lo que pensaba Tomoyo entre S y E pero no podíamos dejarlo así para siempre sobre todo si queríamos que hubiera algo y en cuanto a los poderes de Sakura como puedes ver sigue sin controlarlos bien pero poco a poco ira aprendiendo. Gracias por tu review, esperamos con ansias otro. Chao!

Luz: Bueno, ya viste que no les pasa nada grave a nuestros protagonistas. El capitulo en realidad no esta tan tan triste si no la parte después de la batalla cuando se ve lo que ha ocasionado el ataque. En cuanto a Yukito no te preocupes, ya aparecerá aunque todavía va a tardar un poco. Cuídate mucho y sigue leyéndonos

Damari. Pues no te podemos decir como es el final aunque no creo que sea tan triste, las partes mas tristes están a lo largo de la historia, pero eso ya lo iras viendo después. Gracias por tu apoyo, esperamos que sigas escribiéndonos.


	8. Viajando hacia Avalon

**Hola!**

**Aquí estoy de nuevo con un nuevo capitulo, se que me e tardado mucho pero es que e estado asiendo otras cosas, lo importante es que ya actualicé y es bastantito, disculpen si la redacción esta rara o si hay faltas de ortografía, es que no tuve tiempo de revisarla y luego la compu pone lo que quiere.**

_**Y aquí estoy yo también esperado que les guste lo que van a leer...**_

_**CAPITULO :8**_

Al día siguiente de la confesión de las princesas los cuatro se levantaron temprano para proseguir con su camino, Eriol consiguió algunos huevos quien sabe de donde y unos hongos de buen aspecto para desayunar, cosa que agredieron las chicas que ya se imaginaban desayunando hojas y algún animal extraño.

Después de algunas horas de camino por fin habían salido de la selva y poco a poco se habían adentrado en el bosque de la unión que delimitaba los reinos de Avalon y Britania, el mismo bosque que había atravesado Sakura en su carruaje antes de ser atacados.

-Cuando nos atacaron en el bosque yo venía adentro del carruaje y no había podido apreciar lo oscuro y tenebroso que es...-"desde entones no e vuelto a ver a Yukito, ojala que este bien...si algo le paso, yo...".

-Tienes mucha razón –la voz de Eriol la saco de su ensimismamiento –en esta parte del bosque existen muchos peligros, ya que sirve como limite de territorios y por eso es una zona muy inexplorada en la que todavía existen muchas criaturas extrañas.

-Que raro, cuando yo pase por aquí no vi en el camino ninguna, ni nada fuera de lo normal.

-Eso fue por que tu ibas por el camino que utilizan todos y siempre esta transitado, en cambio nosotros estamos cruzando a pleno campo, es mas turístico ¿no? Además así respiras aire mas puro...

-¡Como si fuéramos fugitivos! –interrumpió Tomoyo -¿por qué será...¿acaso a alguno de ustedes los busca la ley? –se hizo la desentendida.

-Bueno¡querían un guía ¿no?! Además que tal si nos encontrábamos de nuevo con esos rebeldes falsos –se defendió el ojiazul.

-Como sea¿por lo menos conoces bien esta parte del bosque?

-Ja, con quien crees que hablas, para serte sincero ...no tengo la menor idea en donde estoy parado

-¡¿No¿pero como es posible, vaya guía que resultaste, para eso mejor...

-¿Perro? –pregunto Sakura.

-Mejor nada –Termino la ojiazul.

-Es que no acostumbrábamos venir a esta parte del bosque, de echo ni nos acercábamos, por eso en este momento no se en donde estamos¡pero no se preocupen! Se perfectamente así donde nos dirigimos.

-¡Pero que alivio! –dijo sarcástica Tomoyo –por lo menos así, si nos perdemos sabré a donde quería llegar antes de morir, yo también se hacia donde nos dirigimos ¡hacia el desastre!

-Muy graciosa Thoru, lo importante es que no les pasara nada mientras estén con migo, ustedes confíen en mi.

-Oye tu, dizque guía...-todos voltearon a ver hacia atrás, a Shaoran, era la primera vez que hablaba en todo el día -Ya deja de estar parloteando, mejor deberías de ir viendo el camino, mira hacia el frente cuando camines.

-¿Y a ti que?, no necesito que me des consejos...hasta donde recuerdo, yo era el guía y no...¡TUUUUUU!- Justo en ese momento los tres despistados de enfrente cayeron por una enorme zanja que estaba al frente de ellos y fueron a dar al agua, habían llegado hasta una pequeña laguna pantanosa que se encantaba en medio de aquella parte obscura del bosque.

-¡Auxilio! –gritaba Sakura desespera mientras pataleaba tratando de mantenerse a flote -¡no se nadar¡ayúdenme!

-Eh...Nadeshiko...la profundidad es de poco mas de un metro y si te pones de pie no te ahogaras –Eriol la tomo por la espalda y la levanto.

-¿Ha? Oh, je, je, no me había dado cuenta... –estaba tan apenada que se había puesto roja –perdón...

-No te preocupes

-¡Les quería decir que tuvieran cuidado con el precipicio! –les grito Shaoran desde arriba -¡pero no me hicieron caso!.

-¡Cállate¡mejor baja a ayudarnos!.

-¡Esta bien, rodeare para buscar una forma mas segura de bajar¡espérenme allí! –y dicho esto desapareció de la vista.

-Bueno, lo menos mal que todos estamos bien

-¡Sí! Y no gracias a ti –Tomoyo estaba completamente empapada

-Me distraje con Shaoran, fue su culpa...

-La culpa es del guía tonto que no se fija por donde camina y que anda en la lela.

-Tu también te caíste ¿no?

-Pero eso es diferente...lo que pasa es que yo te estaba siguiendo.

- Pero que solidaria eres, menos mal que no era un acantilado, por que entonces saltas tras de mi ¿verdad?

-No, entonces te empujo, eso es lo que haría.

-Ah...chicos...¿no seria mejor que buscáramos la manera de salir del agua? –intento tranquilizarlos Sakura.

-Tienes razón, será mejor que... ¡Kyaaaaa! –Tomoyo volteo a ver a Eriol con cara furiosa y sorpresivamente le soltó tremenda bofetada que casi lo tira al agua -¡degenerado!

-¡¿Y ahora que te pasa?! -Pregunto confundido el chico ojiazul.

-¡No finjas¡sentí como me acariciaste la pierna¿O me vas a decir que fue otro Eriol...?

-¡No es cierto, tu dile Nadeshiko...!

-¡Kyaaaa!! –ahora fue el turno de Sakura para gritar, pero antes de que el chico pudiera decir nada, Tomoyo le soltó otra tremenda bofetada, esta vez mas fuerte

-¡Eres un depravado¡¿Y AHORA TAMBIÉN A ELLA?! –pregunto enfurecida Tomoyo.

-Yo no les hice nada¡¿qué te enoja mas?¡, pensar que a lo mejor te toque o ¿qué también allá tocado a Nadeshiko?! Además yo no pude ser, por que estoy aquí junto a ti y... ¡Heyy!, eso no fue exactamente mi pierna...no se venguen así con migo ¿segura que no fuiste tu Thoru?

-¡¿Yo que¡no te hagas Eriol!

-No me ago Eriol, ya soy uno desde que nací...y me enorgullezco de serlo.

-¡Eres un...!

-¡¿vieron eso?! –los interrumpió Sakura –allí...en el agua¡ahí algo!

Fue asta entonces que se percataron de que no estaban solos...unas enormes cosas negras parecidas a serpientes gordas los estaban rodeando, se les podía distinguir a unos metros a través de las turbias aguas

-¿Pero que es eso¡¿que asemos?! –pregunto Tomoyo.

-¡Correr! –grito Eriol y buscando un pequeño hueco entre las filas de esas cosas echaron a correr nadando lo mas rápido que podían, pero como Sakura no sabia nadar se estaba retrasando y las criaturas la estaban alcanzando.

-¡Ayúdenme, chicos!

Al ver que Sakura se encontraba en problemas Tomoyo y Eriol se regresaron para auxiliarla, agarrando de ambas manos y jalando de ella, y aunque lograron evitar que la alcanzaran, poco a poco las extrañas criaturas les iban ganando terreno

-¡¿Por que nos persiguen esas cosas?! –pregunto Tomoyo

-No lo se, pero no me voy a detener para averiguarlo¡creo que nos están alcanzando! -Grito Eriol, cuando entonces... -¿pero que... ¡Oh no, maldición! –se detuvo.

-¿Qué pasa Eriol? –pregunto Sakura.

-Mi pie se a enredado con las algas del fondo...no se preocupen por mi¡sálvense ustedes!, yo serviré de carnada.

-¡No seas dramático Eriol! –grito Tomoyo enojada -, no te dejaremos aquí

Pero aquellas sombras en el agua se acercaban a gran velocidad y ellos no sabían que hacer. Fue entonces cuando a Sakura se le ocurrió que podía hacer algo, se concentro con todas sus fuerzas pidiendo por ayuda y cuan los extraños seres estaban a punto de alcanzarles las algas del fondo se levantaron en el agua como si fueran enormes tentáculos apresando a los escurridizos y grotescos seres que se retorcían intentando liberarse, eran realmente horribles.

-¡Son sanguijuelas gigantes! –grito Tomoyo horrorizada

-¡Las algas han cobrado vida! –le siguió Eriol

-Fyuuu... menos mal –dijo Sakura aliviada

-¡¡¿Menos mal?!! –preguntaron los otros dos al unísono.

-Perdón, quise decir...¡Que terrible¿tu pie ya se a liberado Eriol?.

-¡Eh¡si!, es verdad...

-¡Entonces corramos! –sugirió la ojiazul, pero Eriol no se movió de su lugar -¡rápido, esas algas no las detendrán por mucho tiempo!

-No, contesto el muchacho firme mente, -si nos escapamos nos darán alcance nuevamente, mejor aprovechamos ahora que no pueden moverse.

-¡¿Estas loco¡nunca acabaras con todas! Son demasiadas para tus flechas.

-Yo solo necesito una de flecha, tengo que concentrarme – saco una flecha del carac y murmurando unas palabras extrañas logro que la flecha se tornara de un color azul claro y fluorescente disparándola justo al centro de las extrañas criaturas, provocando así que el agua se congelara atrapando a aquellos seres una enorme masa de hielo, como una monstruosa estatua de hielo en medio del agua se podían apreciar claramente las formas de las sanguijuelas retorciéndose entre las algas.

Esto dejo estupefactas a ambas jóvenes que miraban sorprendidas lo sucedido, y no eran las únicas, desde una orilla un joven de mirada ambarina observaba interesadamente lo ocurrido, pensando en que las cosas para él se habían complicado.

Por fin los otros tres llegaron hasta la orilla completamente agotados y escurriendo de agua, Shaoran ya los estaba esperando comodamente sentado en una piedra.

-Lo hiciste a propósito... –lo acuso Tomoyo al salir del agua completamente mojada y con el pelo en la cara –querías que nos cayéramos al agua ¿verdad¿acaso querías matarnos?.

-¿Quién, yo? –Shaoran se izo el desentendido y una pequeña sonrisa cruzo por su cara - ¿qué te ase pensar eso?, yo no tuve la culpa.

-Mentiroso...

-Yo solo quería que cayera el archer knigt, ustedes tienen la culpa por tampoco hacerme caso, yo les dije que vieran al frente pero no me hicieron caso y yo no sabia que hubieran esas cosas en el agua, solo las pequeñas.

-Perfecto, y no traigo cambio de ropa...

-¿Qué quisiste decir con solo las pequeñas? –pregunto Sakura.

-Pues yo que ustedes me quitaría esa ropa –este comentario puso roja a la castaña.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves?! – Tomoyo dio unos pasos para plantarle una cachetada y al alzar la mano se percato de que había algo en esta... –¡¡Sanguijuelas!! Sus ropas estaban llenas de estas, los tres chicos gritaron al mismo tiempo y echaron a correr tras unas malezas para quitarse la ropa llena de sanguijuelas mientras que el ambarino se reía a carcajadas, hacía tiempo que no se divertía tanto.

-¡¡Dios mío¿cómo pudieron llegar hasta allí?!! –se escucho que gritaba Eriol tras de unas ramas

-¡Callare Eriol! –grito Tomoyo desde unos arbustos- ¡no nos interesa saber lo que te suceda con lujo de detalles, yo ya tengo suficientes problemas!.

¿Es verdad?...¡Dios mío, quisiera ser sanguijuela!

-Pues aunque no lo creas¡yo ya te considero una!.

Los chicos se tomaron su tiempo para quitarse las sanguijuelas y mientras tanto Shaoran monto el campamento a orillas del agua, pues se estaba asiendo de noche y era peligroso proseguir con su viaje a esas horas

-¿Por que no me ayudan? ya llevan mucho tiempo con las sanguijuelas

-Por que nuestra ropa sigue mojada –contesto Tomoyo desde su escondite

-Esta bien, entonces ayúdame tu Eriol.

-¡¿Yo?!, como crees, un hombre no debe de andar desnudo en presencia de unas damas.

-Por eso no te preocupes, ya te han clasificado como una sanguijuela –bromeo el ambarino, logrando para su sorpresa las risas de las chicas.

–Ya no seas payaso Eriol

-¡Vaya!, ósea que no les importa que él guía enferme ¿verdad?, tendré que ponerme mi ropa mojada.

Entre ambos pusieron el campamento y cuando por fin anocheció Tomoyo y Sakura seguían escondidas entre las plantas pero su ropa ya no se secaba, así que Eriol les sugirió que se la pasaran para secarla junto al fuego de la fogata pero Tomoyo no asedio y Sakura pidió que mejor Shaoran recogiera su ropa, por que Eriol se escuchaba muy emocionado con su con la idea y aunque a Tomoyo tampoco le agrado eso por fin acepto...

-Pero ni piensen que les daré mi ropa interior pervertidos –había dicho la ojiazul mientras Shaoran todo rojito recogía la ropa que le aventaba por arriba de los arbustos.

Shaoran y Eriol se encontraban sentados cómodamente junto al fuego mientras Sakura y Tomoyo titiritaban de frió.

-¿Ya casi se seca mi ropa? –pregunto Sakura temblando

-Casi –contesto el ambarino, deberías de venir a sentarte junto al fuego

-¡¿Pero como crees? necesito mi ropa!

-No ahí problema, -contesto Eriol –pueden venir por ella cuando quieran

-Yo decía que se vistieran y se secaran junto al fuego...-aclaro el ambarino.

-Era broma, ahorita se las paso

Tomoyo espera con nerviosismo su ropa cuando una flecha paso cerca de su cabeza clavándose en un árbol junto a ella

-¡¡ERIOL¡le hiciste un hoyo a mi ropa!

-Es el servicio de mensajeria...

-Mmm, mejor que Shaoran me pase mi ropa –pidió Sakura

-¿No quieres que te la pase yo Nadeshiko?, bueno no podré practicar mi puntería.

-Deberías dejar de hacer eso –le dijo Shaoran en voz baja para que solo el escuchara

-¿A que te refieres?

-No te hagas el inocente conmigo, deja de voltear a verlas

-Aunque no me creas yo respeto su privacidad

-Si como no...

Por fin pudieron sentarse junto al fuego.

-¡Que bueno! –exclamo Sakura con una gran sonrisa extendiendo sus manos frente al fuego para calentarse, como una niña chiquita que se encontrara de campamento –la verdad ya me estaba dando miedo estar yo solita entre la maleza, y mas en esas condiciones tan poco convenientes.

-No ahí de que preocuparse –profirió el ambarino –las bestias no se acercaran a este lugar mientras haya un fuego encendido, creo que ara falta mas leña, iré a buscar un poco

-Yo te acompañare –dijo entusiasmada Sakura.

-No te molestes, quédate aquí junto al fuego, así podrás calentarte.

-Pero no es ninguna molestia...la verdad yo me aburro mas aquí sin hacer nada, además¡recuerda que soy buena para buscar leña! –agrego felizmente.

-Si bueno...mientras no sea aplastado por un tronco supongo que esta bien, aunque eso no fue tu culpa...

-Este...bueno, que te parece si nos vamos.

Sakura y Shaoran se internaron juntos en el bosque y empezaron a caminar en sic sac buscando madera y ramas por el suelo aunque la búsqueda no era muy fructuosa.

-Parece que no tenemos suerte- dijo Sakura.

-No te preocupes, tu solo concéntrate en encontrar madera ya encontraremos algo.

-Esta bien, Vamos a buscar madera, vamos a buscar madera, -"necesito encontrar MUCHA madera"

En eso se oyó un fuerte crujido seguido de un rechinido que aumentaba...

-¡¡Cuidado Nadeshiko!! –Shaoran se abalanzo asía Sakura aventándose junto con ella al suelo y protegiéndola con su cuerpo para que el enorme tronco del árbol que se había caido no la lastimara y logrando así eludir por poco la enorme mole que se les venia encima, cayendo los dos juntos con Shaoran sobre de Sakura en una posición lo bastante comprometedora como para sonrojarlos a ambos.

-¿Te...te encuentras bien? –pregunto Shaoran en aquélla molesta situación que lo había dejado paralizado, quizás fuera por la impresión lo cierto era que sus miembros no le respondían (manos, pies y brazos, eh?, no sean mal pensados).

-Lo siento, -respondió Sakura apenada -creo que esta vez exagere, yo... –se había dado cuenta de la situación en la que se encontraba pero por mas que lo intentaba su cuerpo no le respondía, se sentía acalorada, sus ojos se habían tornado vidriosos, el tono rojo inundaba toda su cara, sus labios estaban sellados a pesar de todo no podia articular palabra, era una sensación extraña que nunca antes había sentido.- disculpa...Sha...o...ran.

El ambarino se encontraba de forma similar, su rostro estaba completamente rojo, sus hermosos ojos color chocolate brillaban en la obscuridad y aquella llama que siempre había ardido dentro de ellos ahora ardía con mas intensidad que nunca en la profundidad de sus pupilas, sus rebeldes mechones de sedoso cabello colgaban en dirección a Sakura y su boca roja se encontraba ligeramente entre abierta instigando a probarla, de cerca sus finas facciones se veían aun mas masculinas con su piel tersa y suave ligeramente humedecida por el nerviosismo del momento que invitaba a acariciarle.

Sakura se quedó paralizada, ligeramente impresionada y embobada por aquel aspecto de Shaoran que hasta ahora había descubierto, había encontrado algo mas de lo que se veía a simple vista, era curioso que asta ahora lo hubiera notado pero en realidad era un chico muy atractivo y probablemente fuera como de su edad, sin duda era muy joven. Sus corazones latían fuertemente pero ninguno de los dos sabia lo que el otro pensaba ya que ni uno ni otro se había movido de su lugar. Sakura por instinto cerró los ojos sin saber el por que lo hacia esperando a que sucediera algo y entonces...

-Lo siento mucho..discúlpame –Shaoran había recobrado la compostura y rápidamente se puso de pie ayudando a levantarse a Sakura, no sabia el por que había reaccionado así pero lo que fuera gracias a dios ya había terminado –lo que pasa es que...la inesperada caída del árbol me dejo atolondrado.

-No te preocupes, y gracias de nuevo¿tu estas bien?

- Si, no ahí problema

-Me salvaste la vida.

-Creo que así parece...

-¿Por qué?

-¿Eh?

-¿Por qué siempre estas ahí cuando te necesito¿por qué es que siempre estas para protegerme¿por qué es el destino...?

-No lo se...-respondió el ambarino secamente –quizás es que tienes mucha suerte –"no lo se...pero me gustaría saberlo". -¿verdad?.

(Muy lejos de allí en la ciudad capital de Britania)

-Hemos perdido el rastro de las princesas Tomoyo y Sakura...-le informaba el abominable ser al joven general de Britania –pero sabemos que la princesa Tomoyo ya no esta con los rebeldes, la vimos salir de su campamento acompañada de otra jovencita y otros dos hombres armados, al parecer se dirigían al reino de Avalon.

-proseguiremos con lo planeado, quiero que sean discretos, capturen a la princesa.

-¿Y los demás, que asemos con ellos?

-hagan lo posible para traerlos con vida, quiero hacerles barias preguntas

- De acuerdo, así se ara... –y se oculto de nuevo en las sombras para desaparecer posteriormente.

-¡Maldición!, la que mas me preocupa ahora es la princesa Sakura, no hemos tenido noticias de ella o del tonto que mandamos a buscarla – el joven se dirigía con sigilo a la sala del trono para detenerse nuevamente en la puerta alistándose para entrar.

-Señor –se presento con una reverencia al irrumpir en la sala –le traigo noticias, parece ser que pronto capturaremos a la princesa Tomoyo...

-¿Y la princesa Sakura?

-Aun no la hallamos...

-Necesito tener ese poder en mis manos, ya no me servirá de nada si ya no sigue con vida, es el mismo poder que tenia su madre...

-¡Poder..!?

-Así es, al igual que sus antepasados ella es uno de los últimos entes de la naturaleza, una antigua raza de poderosos magos y driades guardianes de los poderes del mundo antiguo, ellos se asían llamar los hijos de la naturaleza pero con el tiempo su estirpe se fue desapareciendo asta que solo quedaron unos cuantos y ocultaron sus poderes para que nadie mas pudiera obtenerlos ellos fueron los mas grandes enemigos de la mano del caos,

pero cuando ya cuando ya no fueron lo suficiente mente fuertes como para oponérsele decidieron ocultar su existencia con ayuda de las personas que habitaban su reino, así fue como se fundo Avalon. Pero hoy en día ya muy poca gente lo sabe, yo mismo no estaba enterado asta ase poco, y eso que somos reinos vecinos.

-Entonces la medre de Sakura era...

-Desde el momento en que la vio el rey Fujitaka se enamoro de ella, y eso que su relación estaba prohibida, pero el era el rey y decidió dejarla a su lado con el pretexto de protegerla...ya que era la ultima de su gente, por eso la tierra de Avalon siempre a sido tan prospera y sus campos son verdes y sus aguas cristalinas como no tienen igual, es el poder de los antiguos guardianes lo que sostiene su reino, por eso quiero a la princesa Sakura con vida, quiero tener a ese poder de mi parte y ella es la única que puede dármelo, te imaginas si cayera en malas manos... lo que sirve para crear también sirve para destruir, pero esos antiguos poderes aun se mantienen en secreto. Ese es el gran tesoro de Avalon y la razón de su existencia, proteger los antiguos secretos y el legado de los hijos de la naturaleza.

-Señor yo nunca estuve enterado de ello...y eso que yo vivía en el castillo, pero y el príncipe Touya...¿también?

-No, el no poseía esos poderes... por que solo son mitad humanos. Supongo que por eso es imposible saber asta donde lleguen las habilidades de esa niña.

-Quiere decir que ellos no son seres humanos

-Si lo son, pero no como nosotros, los hijos de la naturaleza eran seres superiores. No debemos subestimarlos, debes de reforzar la búsqueda

-Si señor así se hará

(Bosque de la Unión, fronteras de Avalon)

-¡Achu! –Estornudo Tomoyo con moles para luego voltear a ver al ambarino-¡Todo es por su culpa!, creo que me estoy enfermando...

-Pues ojala que no por que eso seria el colmo a mitad de camino, conste que yo intente advertirlos por que nuestro maravilloso guía no se sabia el camino –luego se dirigió a Eriol –que vergüenza que seas un Archer Knigh...y para lo que te sirve la vista, deberías de sacarle mejor provecho.

-Si lo ago –se defendió el aludido.

-Me refería a con fines menos morbosos

- ¿Un archer knigth? –pregunto Sakura –ya lo habías mencionado antes¿que es eso?

-Se supone que es un arquero de alta categoría que tiene facultades mágicas, como un titulo queséeles daba antes cuando antiguamente había muchos en Britania, pero con el paso del tiempo se han ido acabando y ya casi no queda nada de ellos, sobretodo después de ultima guerra, han ido desapareciendo.

-Entonces... ¿Eriol es uno de ellos¿es uno de los pocos que quedan?

-Posiblemente -contesto el mimo Eriol –se necesitan ciertas aptitudes para aprenderlo, y no es algo fácil. Mi padre adoptivo era uno de los últimos que quedaban y él fue quien me enseño todo lo que se.

-Tu padre...¿adoptivo? –pregunto Tomoyo intrigada.

-Si, es una larga historia, digna de contarse con el suficiente tiempo, quizás algún día se las cuente, ya estamos saliendo del bosque¡por fin!.

-¡Miren, un pueblo! –exclamo Sakura entusiasmada.

Por fin habían salido del bosque, y no muy lejos de allí se podía alcanzar a ver un pequeño poblado repleto casas y rodeado por campos de cultivo que paresia estar rodeado por una muralla, una empalizada de madera. Sakura echo a correr por el camino dando pequeños saltitos como niña chiquita por lo que los demás tuvieron que ir tras ella.

-¡Pero que animada se ve! –comento Tomoyo –auque es verdad que me siento mas relajada al salir del bosque

-Pero es muy extraño –la interrumpió Eriol –no se ve que allá nadie en los campos de cultivo, están vacíos y lo que es mas, se ven muy descuidados, yo diría que asta destruidos.

-Esto me da mala espina –agrego Shaoran –no puede ser bueno, debemos tener cuidado

-Ya no le echen mas la sal –dijo Tomoyo –edemas ¿que puede haber de malo?

-¡¡Kyaaaaa!! –se escuchó el grito de Sakura tras de una colina.

-¿Decías? Princesa.

-¡¡Nadeshiko!! –grito Shaoran echando a correr para después encontrar a Sakura tirada en el suelo

-¡¿Qué paso?! –inquirió Tomoyo preocupada llegando tras del ambarino y con ella Eriol.

Sakura que aun se encontraba en el suelo volteo a verlos con cara triste y los ojos repletos de lagrimas, tenia la cara toda roja.

-¡Me tropecé...! –empezaron a escurrírsele las lagrimas, (mientras que los demás tenían gotitas en la cabeza tipo anime)

-¡¿Y por eso armas tanto secándolo?! –pregunto molesto el ambarino, los otros dos solo suspiraron aliviados. –pensamos que realmente te había pasado algo. ¿Y con que tropezaste?

-Con esa piedra –dijo señalando una curiosa roca color ámbar con forma de pico y que sobresalía de la tierra.

-Que extraña roca –expresó el ojiazul acercándose para examinarla.

-Estoy segura de que hace unos momentos no estaba allí.

Eriol la miró por unos segundos con detenimiento y después perdiendo el interés la pateo para que no estorbara pero esta no se movió de su lugar, en vez de eso, la tierra bajo de esta comenzó a temblar.

-¡Pero que rayos!

Entonces algo emergió de la tierra y con terror descubrieron que no se trataba de una roca, si no del aguijón de un enorme alacrán.

Shaoran tomó a Sakura en brazos y saltó rápidamente hacia un lado. Eriol intentó hacer lo mismo con Tomoyo pero recibo únicamente una bofetada y ella por si misma se hizo ágilmente a un lado librándose rápidamente del peligro y corriendo al lado de Sakura para protegerla (en doble sentido).

La enorme criatura emergió de la tierra, era de un color miel como del tamaño de un perro grande y además contaba con 2 colas, cada una con su aguijón venenoso.

El escorpión corrió rápidamente hacia donde se encontraban Tomoyo, Sakura y Shaoran, pero el chico logró detener su embestida con un golpe seco de su espada, el cual sin embargo no logró matarlo de modo que lo arremetió por segunda vez, atravesándolo por la cabeza, por lo que esta vez quedó muerta en el piso.

-Jamás había visto uno tan grande –dijo Tomoyo con asombro.

-Yo tampoco- corroboró Sakura

-pues yo si –agregó Eriol –De hecho este es pequeño.

-¡¿Pequeño?! –exclamó Tomoyo -¿Estas seguro de que te sirven esos lentes?

-Por si no lo sabias este es un escorpión de 2 colas y pueden llegar a crecer hasta alcanzar tamaños descomunales, solo había visto uno antes y les juro que era casi tan grande como una casa, contando tenazas, patas y colas.

-¡Vaya! Pues que bueno que nos hayamos encontrado con uno pequeño.

En eso escucharon a lo lejos a alguien que gritaba. Desde el pueblo se alcanzaba a ver una multitud de gente que les hablaba y hacían señas, pero como estaban muy lejos no pudieron entender lo que decían.

-¿Qué nos estarán diciendo?...parecen enojados.

-A lo mejor quieren que salgamos de sus tierras.

-No lo sé, mas bien parece que...¡tengan cuidado!

Otro enorme alacrán se dirigía directo hacia ellos, se le alcanzaba a verlo desde lejos.

-Parece que ahí viene otro pequeño alacrán, lo eliminare con una de mis flechas.

-Mmm, no creo que sea posible ¿es mi imaginación o cada vez se está haciendo mas grande?

-Había escuchado hablar sobre las plagas de insectos pero esto es nuevo para mi –dijo Tomoyo.

-Nadeshiko, Thoru –exclamó Shaoran –Ustedes quédense lejos.

Shaoran y Eriol se colocaron de espaldad a ellas, formando una barrera para protegerlas.

-Es enorme, para matarlo necesitaría deshacerme de todas mis flechas.

-¡Que me importan tus flechas! –dijo Tomoyo -¡Mátalo!

-Aunque así lo hiciera no alcanzaría, tendré que matarlo a mano.

-¡¿Qué?!¿lo piensas golpear o que? No me digas que piensas matarlo a cosquillas.

-Quise decir a mano ARMADA, con espada, tonta princesa.

El joven desenvaino su espada corta y se preparo para combatir contra el escorpión

-Este es incluso mas grande del que yo había visto.

Una vez que los hubo alcanzado el animal intento ensartarlos con sus aguijones pero ambos jóvenes hicieron gala de su destreza, evadiendo sus ataques y contrarrestándolos con sus espadas, pero el que realmente se lucia era Shaoran que acababa fácilmente con los intentos de su enemigo por aniquilarlo desviándolos con los potentes golpes de su espada. Fue entonces que el alacrán se fijó en Sakura y se fue directamente hacia ella pasando de largo a Eriol y Shaoran el cual se aventó de nuevo para protegerla quitándola del camino justo en el momento en que la atacaba cayendo al piso con una profunda herida en el hombro izquierdo, apenas un rozón.

-¡Shaoran¿te encuentras bien¡estas herido!- dijo preocupada Sakura

-No te preocupes, tu y la princesa deben alejarse rápidamente de aquí, vayan hasta el poblado...¡deprisa!

Sakura se encontraba aturdida y no sabia que hacer pero Tomoyo fue mas rápida que ella y la tomo por el hombro apartándola de allí para echar a correr lejos, rumbo al poblado cercano. Mientras tanto Eriol tomo algunas de sus flechas y se las disparó a la criatura para distraerla pero estas simplemente rebotaron en su impenetrable armadura.

-¡Rayos! –se quejó el ojiazul –Su piel es mas dura que el acero.

La enorme bestia atacó de nuevo a Shaoran, quien con un ágil movimiento logró evadir por poco el doble ataque de los aguijones que dejaron unos agujeros en el suelo. Sin embargo pareciera que cada vez se debilitara mas. Un poco de aquel veneno había entrado en su sangre al hacerse la herida en el brazo y sentía que las fuerzas le faltaban pero entonces se le ocurrió una idea...

-¡Dispárale a los ojos!- le gritó Shaoran a Eriol. –Si no puedes atravesar su cuerpo intenta perforarle los ojos.

El otro entendió rápidamente el mensaje y concentrándose un segundo en el hechizo hizo que su flecha se tornara de un color rojizo y al dispararla se prendió completamente en llamas en el aire acertándole justo en medio de los ojos.

El gigantesco animal empezó a dar de vueltas como loco por poco aplastando a ambos y cuando paso por encima de ellos Shaoran pudo observar que la parte de abajo se veía mas vulnerable, con cuidado se escabullo por debajo de las enormes patas del animal y su espada comenzó a brillar de modo que le clavo una estocada con todas sus fuerzas en el abdomen, desgarrándolo, de modo que consiguió que la enorme bestia tambaleara hasta que finalmente cayó sobre del ambarino quien logró escabullirse para no ser aplastado, sin embargo quedó atrapado bajo una de las enormes patas.

En ese momento Sakura y Tomoyo llegaran seguidas por barias personas del pueblo y ente todos ayudaron a sacarlo de debajo.

-¡Es increíble!-exclamo uno de los aldeanos –a logrado acabar con ese monstruo, es un milagro, díganos que podemos hacer por ustedes para agradecerles.

-¿Agradecernos? –pregunto Eriol.

-Sí, ese horrible monstruo había estado atacando a nuestro pueblo, destruyendo los campos de cultivo y comiéndose a los animales, temíamos que en cualquier momento fuera nuestro turno, y no te creas ya han desaparecido personas, pobres.

-Pues entonces ayuden a nuestro compañero, necesita atención medica, se los agradeceríamos mucho.

-perfecto, preparare todo para la se4lebracion

-¿celebración?

-pues claro, ora que nos hemos librado de ese monstruo debemos de festejarlo y por supuesto que ustedes no pueden faltar, son los invitados de honor

-no estoy seguro solo curen lo y nos iremos, tenemos algo de prisa.

-que lastima, y yo que les quería mandar preparar un gran banquete, barios platillos con el mejor vino, y los atenderían las mas bellas jovencitas de toda la aldea

-Mmm, pensándolo bien, es de mala educación negarse cuando lo están invitando a uno tan cordialmente, no me gusta que me supliquen

-¡Maravilloso!, entonces mandare preparar todo –y diciendo esto se retiro.

-¿No que tenias mucha prisa? –Eriol se asusto al escuchar la voz de Tomoyo a sus espaldas, en rostro se podía apreciar una gota de enojo...

-No podíamos rechazar la invitación, además creo que me agrada la idea.

-Por la comida ¿verdad?

-Eh?...por supuesto que sí, pues que pensabas princesa, necesitaremos recobrar energías antes de seguir, ya no falta mucho para llegar.

**Bueno, eso fue todo por esta ocasión, espero seguir con mas pronto, ya saben cuando me tardo normalmente actualizo pronto, como una compensación creo, Magic no se si ponga algo, ase un tiempo que esta algo floja (ojala no lea esto pero con lo perezosa que esta no creo que se fije). Bueno, eso es todo nos vemos en una semanita, eso espero.**

_**Claro, lo que pasa es que tu no me comprendes por que no tienes ni idea de todos mis compromisos...te voy a ahorcar un día de estos si sigues hablando mal de mi...grrrr.**_

_**Bueno, les agradecemos a todos que sigan tan pendientes de nuestra historia disculpen que esta vez no demos una contestación individual por sus reviews pero es que andamos cortos de tiempo...**_

_**Los esperamos en la proxima actualizacion**_

_**Un beso.**_


	9. Una aldea peligrosa

Aquí estoy de nuevo con otro capitulo, se que esta ves nos tardamos muchiiiiisimo pero la verdad es que ya ni me acuerdo por que no e actualizado, es que han pasado tantas cosas que ya ni se el orden... pero bueno ya que...lo importante es que aquí estamos.

Es que entre otras cosas se atravesaron las fiestas navideñas... por cierto, ¡¡FELICIDADES A TODOS!! ¡Y FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!!!, ahora si, no los aburrimos mas... y como ya no se que poner pues ¡comenzamos!

_**CAPITULO 9:**_

Aquélla noche en la casa mas grande de todo el poblado, en medio del tumulto de la fiesta, Eriol se encontraba disfrutando de una copa de vino mientras relataba amenamente sus aventuras rodeado de un gran numero de chicas que lo admiraban, desafortunadamente Shaoran no gozaba de este tipo de tratos ya que se encontraba débil por el veneno y le habían ordenado guardar cama por lo que solo el disfrutaba de aquellos meritos. La chicas lo observaban embelesadas y le escuchaban atentas llegando algunas de ellas incluso a la coquetería, cosa que al ojiazul no paresia molestarle en lo absoluto, si no que se le veía cada vez mas animado. Desde una esquina Tomoyo lo observaba fingiendo indeferencia aunque sus ojos lanzaban chispas, casi le salía humo y se encontraba de mal humor.

-¿Estas bien Thoru? –le pregunto Sakura preocupada -te noto un poco extraña.

-No. . .quiero decir sí, ¿yo rara?, para nada, como crees. . .

-¿Acaso no te gusta la comida? –volvió a preguntar pero alguien mas le contesto. . .

-Yo me imagino que esta enojada, pero no te preocupes no tiene nada que ver con la comida.

-Pues tienes mucha imaginación –le respondió la amatista mientras que se le bella rodeada por un aura asesina, por lo que el ambarino decidió dejarla en paz.

-¡Shaoran, ¿qué ases aquí? –exclamo Sakura sorprendida

-¡Es verdad!, ¿no que estabas enfermo y moribundo?

-Ya no soportaba estar tirado en una cama, me siento inútil, mientras tenga fuerzas para levantarme. . .

-Aun así no deberías de estar aquí.

-Bien dicen que hierba mala nunca muere –dijo en un susurro Tomoyo –de seguro no aguantabas las ganas de verte rodeado de chicas , te dio envidia de Eriol y por eso viniste, ¿no quiere que las llame para que de una vez te atiendan y te mimen?

-Yo no soy como ese tonto, -y luego agrego en un tono mas bajo par que no escuchara –no te desquites con migo princesa.

La sena termino tranquila mente excepto por que sorprendieron a Shaoran fuera de su cama y se lo tuvieron que llevar a rastras cuando casi se desmaya, aun no se había recuperado del veneno y para colmo tardaría un buen tiempo para que lo asimilara su cuerpo, todo le había salido mal, su plan para capturar a la princesa Sakura había fracasado, el esperaba que todo saliera bien una vez que lograran llagar al primer poblado, cuando todos hubieran bajado la guardia al sentirse en la relativa seguridad de la civilización, pero ahora se veía a si mismo derrotado, tumbado en una cama, imposibilitado para llevar a cabo su plan con ese terrible dolor de cabeza que le causaba la fiebre. "Y todo por culpa de aquella chica", si no fuera tan torpe el no habría tenido que salvarla, ahora que lo pensaba bien no sabia por que se había tomado la molestia siquiera de ayudarla, no le había traído mas problemas era su culpa que ahora se encontrara como estaba. El sonido de la puerta que se abría lo saco de sus abstracciones, frente a el apareció la figura de una persona, la que se suponía que en esos momentos menos deseaba ver por lo que le sorprendió sentirse ligeramente reconfortado con su presencia.

-¿Te encuentras bien? –pregunto Sakura asomándose por la puerta.

-Con que eres tu . . . –dijo con indiferencia – no te preocupes, el veneno resulto ser mas fuerte de lo que pensaba , eso es todo.

- fue mi culpa que te sucediera esto, si no hubiera sido por mi ineptitud, por favor perdóname

¿qué cosa?, -esto lo tomo completamente desprevenido –no, no te disculpes, no es necesario.

-siento que tu siempre estas ayudándome pero yo solamente te causo problemas, siquiera e podido ser cien por ciento sincera contigo

-ya te dije que no tiene importancia. . .

-claro que la tiene, tu siempre te estas preocupando, lo menos que yo puedo hacer es ser sincera contigo, tengo que decirte toda la verdad.

"¿Acaso . . .? planeaba decirle toda la verdad acerca de la verdadera identidad de la princesa Sakura, aquel gran secreto ¿acaso le tenia tanta confianza como para revelarle algo tan importante? Y el que planeaba utilizarla –no es necesario que me lo cuentes todo , yo ya se toda la verdad así que no te molestes, se todo acerca de lo de la princesa. . .

-¡¿En serio? -Sakura se hallaba muy aturdida –¿desde cuando sabría ya que ella era la princesa Sakura? seguramente eso explicaba todo, el por que se preocupaba tanto por ella ¿es que acaso esperaba recibir una recompensa por llevarla de regreso a su casa?, quizás también sabia lo de Tomoyo, podría haberlas escuchado aquella ves cuando platicaron –bueno, sobre eso yo solo. . .quería decirte que. . .

Pero fueron interrumpidos bruscamente por Tomoyo que en ese momento entro en la habitación asiendo un gran escándalo, afuera se escuchaba a alguien gritaba

-¡Vienen lo alacranes! –grito Tomoyo.

-¿Qué? ¿mas alacranes?

-parece que han atacado a algunas personas en el pueblo,¿recuerdan a aquel pequeño alacrán que nos ataco cuando llegamos? Pues era una cría y no era el único, ahora que ya no esta su madre han empezado a salir de su escondite y se comen todo lo que encuentran a su paso, se dirigen asía acá, ¡asía el pueblo!

-Parece algo importante –Shaoran se intento poner de pie pero un dolor lo detuvo.

-¡Shaoran!

-No te preocupes por mi. . .odio que se preocupen por mi, estaré bien, yo. . .-pero ya no pudo moverse.

-No, tu estas muy herido, Eriol se encargara de eso –volvió a interrumpirlo Sakura.

-Eriol, Eriol, siempre es lo mismo. . .ya me canse de que se quede con el crédito –"¡¿por qué se enojaba?!, a decir verdad no lo entendía bien, le molestaba que ella lo nombrara tanto, como si eso le importara"

-Como Shaoran esta lastimado esta vez no podrá ayudarnos, debemos confiar en Eriol para que arregle las cosas, Sa. . .perdón, Nadeshiko tu y yo debemos de ir aun lugar seguro, las personas del pueblo se están juntando en la casa del centro, allí estaremos a salvo

-pero. . .

-No te preocupes, Shaoran estará bien –lo dijo como adivinando sus pensamientos –alguien mas se ara cargo de él.

-¡Baa!, no te preocupes –Dijo Eriol desde una esquina, quien sabe en que momento había entrado –conmigo es mas que suficiente, escuchen bien, crearemos una barricada y nos dividiremos en patrullas de vigilancia para detener el ataque de los escorpiones

Eriol había organizado a los aldeanos ya que ellos no sabían nada acerca sobre defenderse de un ataque enemigo, con trabajos habían creado una barricada, los alacranes ya habían arrasado los campos de cultivo era solo cuestión de tiempo para que entraran en el pueblo buscando el alimento que necesitaban.

Aquella noche los aldeanos se refugiaron en el centro del pueblo mientras que Eriol se preparaba junto con los aldeanos que se habían ofrecido como voluntarios para defender la aldea, mientras ellos patrullaban las afueras las mujeres y niños se habían refugiado en la casa mas grande de la aldea la cual era especialmente protegida, Sakura y Tomoyo se encontraban entre ellos mientras esperaban con nerviosismo a que todo terminaran, debes en cuando escuchaban los gritos de alarma de los que encontraban afuera.

-¡Rayos! -se quejaba la ojiazul junto con su amiga –ya no puedo soportarlo mas Sakura

-No te preocupes Tomoyo, ya veras que todo va a salir bien.

-Eso espero, necesito ir...

-No te preocupes por Eriol, te aseguro que el va a estar bien.

-¿Eriol, quien esta ablando de Eriol? Ni que me preocupara, lo que yo quiero es ir al baño, así que a horita vuelvo, espérame aquí Sakura

-Pero Tomoyo... –pero ya era muy tarde, la amatista se había marchado como alma que lleva el diablo –se veía muy intranquila...

Mientras tanto en el campo de batalla los ciudadanos se defendían con trinches y palos

Eliminando a los animales que entraban aunque pronto estos dejaron de intentarlo y comenzaron a esconderse entre los campos de cultivo, habían resultado ser mas inteligentes de lo que pensaban ya que ahora en ves de entrar para que los mataran los estaban sitiando.

Después de mucho pensarlo, los aldeanos decidieron que no podían esperar a que los atacaran y decidieron junto con Eriol que lo mejor seria salir a enfrentarlos mientras algunos se quedaban adentro para defender sus familias. Eriol dirigió la patrulla que se aventurara a las afueras de la aldea en busca de los animales que aun quedaran escondidos a las afueras de esta pero para su sorpresa no encontraron nada, como si se los hubiera tragado la tierra habían cometido el grabe error de entrometerse en territorio enemigo

y de echo así había sido, los alacranes se había enterrado bajo tierra a la espera de que sus presas cayeran en la trampa, justo cuando se retiraban pensando que por fin se había acabado la amenaza, uno de los aldeanos tropezó con lo que paresia un enorme aguijón que salía de la tierra, inmediatamente se vieron rodeados por montones de aquellos seres que brotaban como margaritas del suelo estaban en medio de una emboscada, rodeados por el enemigo seguramente se convertirían en su sena. Los aldeanos comenzaron a intimidarse y algunos de ellos intentaron echar a correr despavoridos aunque no llegaban muy lejos pues los alacranes les serraban el paso, desesperado Eriol trato de batirse con ellos, no pudiendo confiar en sus camaradas que se encontraban mas que aterrorizados como para poder pelear mientras que los animales se les acercaban mas y mas, Eriol arrojo barias flechas mágicas para crear una barrera de fuego matando con ello a barios de estos y así dar tiempo a los aldeanos para que escaparan mientras el los cubría, pero muchos mas venían tras de estos por lo que las flechas de Eriol resultaron insuficientes. El chico saco sus espadas y se enfrento valientemente contra estos pero eran demasiados para el solo y los aldeanos que apenas se las arreglaban con unos cuantos no podían auxiliarle. Eran tantos que por fin uno de estos seres logro desarmarlo con su cola por lo que se abalanzaron sobre de el para matarlo con sus aguijones venenosos...cuando una ráfaga de afilados cristales atreveos a los enemigos ante la asombrada mirada de todos los presentes que veían con asombro al extraño individuo que se había aparecido en el campo de batalla, llevaba encima una larga capucha blanca, vestido completamente con el mismo color, aunque tenia cubierto el rostro se podían apreciarse claramente unos brillantes ojos que centellaban en la obscuridad de la noche, un extraño aire le rodaba al tiempo que su larga capa ondeaba con el aire como si se encontrara envuelto en el enigma, tenia un porte imponente y misterioso. Ese debía ser...

-¿Zafiro...? –murmuro el ojiazul que aun seguía algo aturdido por la impresión, pero no había tiempo para preguntas en esos momentos tenían algo mucho mas importante que hacer, aprovechando la situación el joven se reincorporo rápidamente para tomar sus flechas, aquel sujeto quien quiera 1ue fuera le serviría como distracción para disparar sus flechas pero antes de que pudiera disponerse a dispararles una ráfaga do poderosos cristales afilados como cuchillas acabo con los enemigos que se aprestaban para atacarles ente esto los aldeanos tomaron de nuevo sus armas y comenzaron a enfrentarse contra los monstruos con renovados ánimos y Eriol decidió unirse a ellos arrasando a los enemigos con sus flechas asta que por fin acabaron con todos, algunos de ellos se encontraban heridos pero habían ganado

-¡Viva, nos hemos salvado! -Gritaron los aldeanos en medio de la euforia.

-Y todo se lo debemos a él -dijo otro animado.

-Gracias –dijo Eriol algo apenado –pero no tienen de que agradecerme, no lo hice por esa razón yo solo...

-¿Dónde esta el misterioso encapuchado? Debemos agradecerle por su ayuda –pero él había desaparecido, luego que les ayudara a derrotar al ultimo de los alacranes el misterioso encapotado había saltado rápidamente asta las ramas de un árbol para luego desaparecer misteriosamente entre la espesura de maleza

¿Qué ...? se expreso Eriol incrédulo por lo que había escuchado -¿Pero que rayos? ¿quién demonios era ese tipo...?

-Era zafiro –dijo de pronto uno de los aldeanos yo había escuchado hablar de él a uno de los viajeros del reino de Deblyn por ahí se corre el rumor de que existe un misterioso encapotado que defiende a los cuídanos, ¡estoy seguro de que debe ser el mismo!

(al otro día)

-¡Ahora resulta que zafiro es el héroe, y el solo salvo al pueblo! –protestaba acaloradamente Eriol mientras hablaba con sus compañeras de viaje –¡ni siquiera están seguros de que en realidad allá sido el...¡¡

.pues yo diría que lo describieron a la perfección, encaja perfectamente bien con lo que se cuenta –observo Sakura tratando de calmarlo –no deberías ponerte así por una como esa

-debe de tratarse de algún loco que es esta tan feo que siempre ando cubriendo su rostro para que no le vean sus dientotes de conejo

-A mi me parece que es alguien muy valiente volvió a defenderlo Sakura –además lo mas importante es lo que se lleva por dentro.

-Lo que pasa es que Eriol esta celoso Sakura –esa era la oportunidad perfecta para que Tomoyo se burlara de él y se desquitara, por suerte funciono y el joven no pudo percatarse bien del repentino cambio de nombre –le tiene envidia a zafiro por que a él ya no le asen caso,

-¡No es cierto! –la verdad era que depuse de que ocurriera aquello la noticia del misterioso encapotado se había corrido por toda la aldea cuando los hombres regresaron a sus casa y narraron todo lo acontecido, para disgusto de Eriol del cual no aparecían ni sus luces en la historia –lo que pasa es que no conocemos sus verdaderas intenciones

-¿Temes que tenga intenciones de robarte u tu club de fans?, siempre tan desconfiado, lo mismo decías de Shaoran

-Mira quien lo dice, de todas maneras nos marcharemos en cuanto él se sienta mejor y se alivie por completo, ese veneno era muy potente, de milagro aun sigue con vida.

-Lo que pasa es que es una persona muy fuerte. Termino Sakura.

Eriol Esperaba que al otro día ya todo se hubiera olvidado y que ya nadie recordara al tal Zafiro pero fue al contrario, por todos lados se escuchaban los rumores y chismes sobre aquel misterioso encapuchado, mas bien de quien se habían olvidado era de él.

-"Ahora resulta que ese completo extraño es mas famoso que yo, que desagradecidos" -pensaba el ojiazul –"después de que yo organice la defensa de la aldea e hice todo, pero eso si, nadie habla del misterioso guerrero Eriol Hiragisawa que salvó a este pueblo del escorpión gigante... los que él mato eran mas chiquitos, no tienen ni comparación."

-¿Y ya han oído el rumor que cuentan por ahí? – no pudo evitar escuchar la conversación que llevaban amenamente algunos aldeanos mientras caminaba por la aldea –dicen que una de las jovencitas que se esta quedando en el pueblo viene del reino de Deblyn y que es precisamente por ella que zafiro apareció en el pueblo.

-Oye, yo escuche algo de eso ¿no serán enamorados? -Eriol estaba por marcharse, ya estaba arto de tanto Zafiro, pero se detuvo en seco al escuchar lo ultimo, tenia que escuchar mas...

-claro, eso lo explica todo ¡que aria un héroe como el tan lejos de su reino? Esa jovencita es muy bonita y por las ropas que trae se nota que es alguien importante seguramente por eso zafiro los anda siguiendo, debe estar cuidando a su enamorada...-el pobre chico sintió que se le venia algo encima...

-¡Pero que suertuda!, ojala alguien como él me estuviera siguiendo a mi, el es tan guapo...-seguido de un suspiro generalizado por parte de todas las chicas

-"¿Guapo?" –el ojiazul no podía concebirlo –¡pero si ni siquiera han visto su rostro! –pero lo que mas le preocupaba era... –"¿y como esta eso de que es su enamorado? Eso no puede ser cierto...¿verdad?"

Aquélla tarde Eriol regreso a la casa mas molesto de lo acostumbrado.

-Sucede algo Eriol –le pregunto Sakura al notar que estaba enfurruñado

-¡esos aldeanos que no saben apreciar lo que uno ase por ellos¡ ...y encima de todo no se contentan con eso sino que además inventan chismes –sin saberlo eso era lo que realmente le traía enojado -son unos malagradecidos.

-¿Pero de que hablas si asta nos prestaron esta casa?, Bueno asta que Shaoran se encuentre bien y podamos irnos.

-¿Sigues molesto por lo de Zafiro? –pregunto Tomoyo quien acababa de entrar en la habitación.

-Zafiro, Zafiro, Zafiro ¿qué no saben hablar de otra cosa?... si asta pelea como niña.

-La envidia te carcome, que bueno te lo mereces

-Tu también te estas desquitando ¿verdad Tomoyo? –interrumpió Sakura –por cierto escuche unos rumores muy extraños acerca de Zafiro

-¿En serio? -pregunto Tomoyo expectativa –y ¿de que se trata?

-Dicen que Zafiro se encuentra aquí por que esta protegiendo a una persona muy especial y que esta buscando a alguien aunque cuando me acerque preguntarles los aldeanos se mostraron muy renuentes e contarme de quien se trataba

-Son solo rumores absurdos –comento Eriol – yo también escuche algo acerca de que estaba buscando a Thoru ...quesque por que son del mismo lugar, que tonterías.

-¡Pero claro! –exclamo Sakura entusiasta–debe de estar protegiendo a la duquesa de Deblyn, pero que guaraito telo tenias Thoru.

-¡que? ¿yo...?, yo no tenia guardadito nada, ¿o acaso se olvidan de que yo ni siquiera e visto a ese sujeto...? pero que tontería, mejor cambiemos de tema, por ejemplo... ¿cómo esta Shaoran?

-El dice que esta mejor pero todavía sigue muy débil, será mejor que descanse.

(Mientras tanto a orillas del bosque)

Un numeroso grupo de hombres armados se encontraba a las afueras del bosque, contemplaban con cierto interés la pequeña aldea que se encontraba frente a ellos. Llevaban puestas armaduras negras con el emblema de Britania y su líder era un alto joven rubio de tez blanca y ojos rojos como la sangre.

-Parece ser que al fin te encontré...

-¡Señor!-en ese momento fue interrumpido por uno de sus hombres quien llegaba corriendo desde la aldea –Los lugareños dicen que hay 4 viajeros hospedándose actualmente en la aldea y sus descripciones coinciden con las de las princesas.

-Con que si habías estado ocupado después de todo Shaoran...¡Vallan por ellos!

-Si señor.

Mientras tanto, los 4 jóvenes no sospechaban nada de lo que estaba pasando. Sakura, Tomoyo y Eriol se encontraban descansando tranquilamente en la choza y el ambarino seguía bajo los cuidados médicos de los aldeanos. Cuando de repente el principal jefe de la aldea entro corriendo, se veía muy agitado por lo que Eriol se apresuro a interrogarle que era lo que sucedía.

-Unos extraños sujetos...-hablo entrecortadamente –dicen estarlos buscando...y están armados...parecen ser de Britania.

-¿Britania? –se mostró preocupado, lo que fuera que buscaran seguramente no era nada bueno, lo que no sabia era que sus dos acompañantes comprendieran mejor la situación en la que se encontraban, sabían que eran la razón de tan inesperada llegada, por lo que se mostraron especialmente preocupadas

-Pero si ya no estamos en Britania, el tratado de paz especifica que no pueden mandar tropas militares.

-No parecen ser militares, al menos no militares comunes, ¿acaso tienen problemas en Britania?

-No exactamente, pero tenemos que llegar hasta la capital, solo allí estaremos a salvo.

-No se preocupen, ustedes nos ayudaron, lo mínimo que podemos hacer es devolverles el favor, vengan conmigo los llevare a un lugar secreto que se encuentra bajo la casa.

Mientras los 3 permanecían ocultos los hombres de Shibazu revisaban casa por casa y en una de ellas dieron con algo interesante, en las habitaciones de la enfermería del poblado.

-Justo a quien estaba buscando...-hablo con desde el joven rubio al encontrarse frente a su adversario. Su mirada denotaba odio pero esto no amedrento en lo mas mínimo al joven ambarino.

-¿Qué quieres Shibazu?-pregunto con el mismo tono.

-¿Esa es la manera de saludar a un amigo?

-Tu sabes perfectamente que no somos amigos.

-Por lo visto la vida te ha tratado mal Shaoran, dime ¿que es o que has estado haciendo?.

El joven ambarino no le respondió, sabia que su trabajo no había sido lo esperado, hace mucho tiempo que debió haber terminado, no entendía que le había pasado por la cabeza todo este tiempo.

Entre tanto, en otro lugar, Sakura tenia un mal presentimiento.

-¡Shaoran!

-¿Que te pasa?

-Tengo un mal presentimiento al respecto.

-No te preocupes pequeña Nadeshiko –intento animarla el ojiazul –Ya veras que todo va a estar bien.

-No me digas eso, siempre que me dicen eso algo sale mal, estoy preocupada por Shaoran, nosotros nos hemos logrado esconder pero él todavía debe seguir allá afuera ¿y si lo descubren?

-Entonces seguramente lo mataran –aseguro Tomoyo sin darle importancia

-¡Thoru!...-la reprendió su compañero al ver como sus buenas intenciones se iban por la borda –Ya veras que estará bien, él no va a morirse tan fácilmente

-¡Ya te había dicho que no dijeras eso! Ahora estoy segura de que todo va a salir mal, debo salir de aquí.

-¡¿Qué cosa?! Ni se te ocurra, ¿sabes lo que esos hombres te harán si te atrapan? –le observo preocupado –Te torturaran sin clemencia hasta hacerte confesar donde se oculta el guapo líder rebelde...aunque pensándolo bien, también podrían estar buscando a Thoru. ¿crees que busquen a la duquesa de Deblyn?

-¡Condesa! –le reprendió la amatista. Lo cierto era que ni siquiera estaba segura de lo que fuera tan solo era el hecho de pelear con Eriol, lo cual ya se le había vuelto una costumbre. –Además no quieras darte aires de grandeza, por supuesto que no están aquí por un rebelducho como tú.

-¿Entonces? –aunque la otra sabia perfectamente la verdad de momento no se atrevió a decirle nada.

-De acuerdo, si ya o tienen mas que discutir iré yo sola.

La ojiverde cogió la trampilla asomándose para asegurarse de que no hubiera nadie y salió d esta

-¿Qué piensas hacer?

-Iré a buscar a Shaoran –contesto decidida, andando a gatas para escabullirse hasta la casa donde se encontraba.

-Espera Sakura, iré contigo.

El ojiazul la siguió tratando de no hacer ruido.

-¿Están locos? –la amatista medito un poco antes de ir tras de ellos. Sabia que a estas alturas no había nada que pudiera hacer para persuadirlos, cuando se ponían así de tercos lo único que podía hacer era seguirlos para tratar de que no se metieran en problemas. -¿Para que pregunto?

Afuera los soldados se encontraban esparcidos por doquier y al doblar en una esquina fueron divisados por un pequeño grupo de guardias que no titubearon ni un segundo en atacarlos pero el ojiazul desenvaino rápidamente su espada antes de la primera estocada

-Adelántense ustedes, las alcanzaré en un momento, ya no disponemos de mucho tiempo –y se batió en duelo dándoles tiempo de escapar a ellas.

Con todo las chicas por fin lograron llegar asta la casa donde se encontraba Shaoran, escabulléndose asta la ventana para entrar por esta y llevárselo, pero cuando estaban por asomarse escucharon de pronto que no se encontraba solo por lo que decidieron escuchar desde donde estaban...

-¿Que es o que has estado haciendo? –se escucho una fría y siseante voz

-Solo e cumplido con lo encomendado siguiendo a la princesa Sakura...

-No debías seguirla, debías traerla. Tal y como l0o pensaba, no eras el mas indicada para esta tarea... ¿a que hora pensabas terminar tu trabajo?

-Lo que yo haga no es de tu incumbencia...

-Tienes razón...¡¿y donde esta la princesa ahora?!

-Estaría aquí si ustedes no hubieran llegado, no tengo la menor idea de donde se encuentra ahora.

-¡¿Y a eso le llamas haber echo bien tu trabajo?!

-Ahora es tu problema...

Ente tanto las chicas escuchaban atentamente cada una de sus palabras. Sakura no podía creerlo, todo ese tiempo los había estado engañando, "no era sino otro rufián que Annaba tras su pista, y ella que había confiado en él... no podía ser verdad, tenia que haber algún error. No sabia el por que, pero necesitaba creer que eso no era cierto."Pero desgraciadamente las palabras de Tomoyo la volvieron a la realidad...

-Sabia que no era de confianza pero nunca me imagine esto... pensé que solo era un pervertido, no imagine que fuera un traidor, creía que era sincero.

En eso uno de los soldados irrumpió en la habitación, junto con el venían otros dos hombres que traían arrastrando consigo el cuerpo de un hombre inconsciente tomándolo por los brazos.

-Señor, lo encontramos en las cercanías de la casa, estaba armado.

Sakura al escucharlo se asomo cautelosamente por la ventana para ver lo que ocurría adentro

-¡Es Eriol! –exclamo Sakura asustada al observar el mal estado en el que se encontraba su amigo, por su parte Tomoyo quien también se había asomado no dijo nada, se encontraba abrumada por lo sucedido.

Para su suerte ni los guardias ni Shibazu pudieron escucharlas, aunque para la inquietud de cierto ambarino le pereció escuchar cierto tono voz que se le izo familiar.

-¿Quién es él? –pregunto Shibazu con desdén, pero los guardias solo negaron con la cabeza.

-Nos ataco una vez que lo descubriéramos escabulléndose por la aldea, venia acompañado por dos chicas y creemos que una de ellas era la princesa Sakura pero no pudimos atraparlas

-Era mis compañeros de viaje, -se apresuro a explicar Shaoran –es un rebelducho sin importancia que me serbia como guía

-¿Un rebelde? -Le miro con odio y repulsión –entonces el debe saber donde se encuentran las princesas Sakura y Tomoyo

-¿Las princesas?

-Es cierto, se me olvidaba que tu aun no sabes nada...

-¿Saber que? ¿a que te refieres?

-Parece ser que todo este tiempo as estado viajando con ambas princesas, de Avalon y de Deblyn quienes escaparon de nosotros con la ayuda de los rebeldes, no puede ser que no te hallas enterado

-¿Quiere decir que Nadeshiko...?

-Su nombre es Tomoyo, y es la princesa de Deblyn...

-Entonces ...-"eso era lo que me intentaba decir, pero eso significa que ella..."

-Las llevaremos a las catacumbas de Necrosag como prisioneras, quizás las quieran como prisioneros de guerra, la verdad no me interesa que sea de ellas, de momento lo importante es que no estorben. Quien sabe... –agrego en tono burlón –quizás el rey las conserve como trofeos.

Mientras tanto las jóvenes princesas lo escuchaban tras de la ventana temiendo por el futuro que les esperara de llegar caer en las manos del enemigas. Lo que nadie sabia era que a cierto joven ambarino también le desagradaba completamente la idea mientras apretaba los dientes para ocultar su consternación, eso no era lo que el esperaba

-bueno, lo mas importante-continuo el de ojos rojos –es que ya hemos dado con ambas, ahora solo es casa de encontrarlas esperemos que este rebelde nos sirva para algo

-Cuidado señor -le advirtió el guaria –no0s costo mucho trabajo atraparlo, venció a barios de nuestros soldados

-Admirable, para tratarse de un simple rebelde. Será mejor que lo despertemos –y con esto le propino una fuerte patada en la cara, logrando que el joven gritara de dolor, recuperando así la conciencia han te la mirada atónita del ambarino, si bien ya conocía la fama de la crueldad de Shibazu, esta era la primera ves que la verificaba

-Veo que despertaste, ¡confiese basura rebelde ¿dónde están las princesas?! –El ojiazul levanto la mirada, por la cual surcaban ahora varios un hilos de sangre

-No tengo idea sobre lo que me estas ablando, y aunque lo supiera no te diría nada, no me importa si me matas.

-Bueno, -sonrió para si, la verdad lo prefería así, de cualquier manera no tenia la menor intención de dejarlo con vida -si no quieres hablar...

Sonriendo con demencia le coloco la espada bajo la barbilla obligándole a levantar la cara para verle directamente a los ojos, le gustaba ver en sus victimas el miedo reflejado en sus pupilas antes de matarlas, que lo ultimo que vieran fueran sus enorme ojos rojos, esto era lo que mas le gustaba. Pero no encontró miedo alguno en la mirada de chico, lo que le produjo asco, su mirada decidida le recordaba a alguien mas, pero realmente necesitaba la información -¡esta es tu ultima oportunidad, confiesa y recibirás una muerte honorable, sin mencionar indolora!

-¡Jamás te diré nada!

-Bueno...entonces... ¡MUERE!

-¡¡NO!! –Tomoyo se tapo rápidamente la boca, no había podido soportarlo mas y había gritado sin pensarlo. Seguramente ya las abrían escuchado, y en efecto así había sido

-¡Ahí alguien tras la ventana¡ -grito Shibazu

Tomoyo agarro rápidamente a su amiga por el brazo y salió corriendo, pero ya era demasiado tarde, todos los soldados había escuchado aquel grito y se habían apresurado en rodearlas, por lo que se encontraban atrapadas. Eran demasiados y no había nada que ella pudiera hacer. Por su parte fue la que mas se resistió pero finalmente lograron capturarla y de inmediato las llevaron ante la presencia Shibazu

Eriol quien se encontraba arrodillado en el suelo al momento en que entraron las miro con preocupación, nada de lo que había echo había servido.

A Shaoran se le oprimió el corazón tan solo verla, su mirada no denotaba expresión alguna pero por dentro se sentía terriblemente consternado. Cuando la ojiverde levanto la mirada pudo ver que sus ojos habían perdido su brillo, no quedaba ni rastro de su hermosa sonrisa, probablemente con lo que le esperaba no volvería a verla, no volvería jamás a ser la misma, si es que sobrevivía.

Sakura sentía no tenia las fuerzas para mirarle a los ojos, finalmente se armo de valor y levanto la mirada para toparse con aquellos inexpresivos ojos ambarinos. Sin saber el ¿por qué? las lagrimas comenzaron a surcar por su rostro. Ella realmente había depositado su confianza en él, había creído encontrar lo nunca entes había podido hallar en ninguna otra persona. Todos sus seres queridos le habían abandonado en algún momento de su vida cuando mas los necesitaba, pero por primera ves había sentido que podía confiar plenamente en una persona, había creído que jamás le defraudaría, pero no era cierto, y esto le dolía mas que nada, aunque ella misma no se diera cuenta de ello.

"¿Pero en que estas pensando Shaoran...? ¿acaso no es esto lo que querías? As cumplido con tu deber, sabias que algo así podía pasar... aunque no imagine que fuera de este modo, ahora estas aun mas cerca de la venganza, todo el esfuerzo, todo el sufrimiento...no deberías sentir piedad, ese era su destino, de cualquier manera no hubiera habido nada que pudieras hacer...Avalon tiene lo que se merece. ¿no?. ¿entonces... por que me siento mal?"

Al ver a los que fueran sus compañeros de viaje de repente sintió sobre de él las miradas de los demás. Quizás eran miradas con odio, aunque esto no era lo que le importaba, solo lo que se alcanzaba a deslumbrar detrás de esas midas.

Algo en esa mirada le pareció familiar...se miro a si mismo reflejado en sus ojos... en esos enormes ojos verdes llenos de tristeza.

-Lo lamento -fue lo único que salió por su boca. Lo dijo en un tono sin expresión... a veces uno tenia que hacer sacrificios, aunque después se arrepintiera y esa no era una acepción.

-Traidor –Tomoyo trato de tranquilizarse pero no podía –no puedo creer que hicieras esto, no te creía capas...

A lo que el ambarino solo le sonrió fríamente –Eso te demuestra lo poco que conoces al ser humano –luego se dirigió hacia Shibazu –bien, ya e cumplido con mi trabajo

-¿De que hablas –le respondió el otro –tu no as echo nada

-Mi trabajo era encontrar a la princesa para mantenerla a salvo y lo e conseguido, de modo que ya no tengo ningún asunto contigo

-Entonces ya puedes largarte, pero ni crea que te darse algo de crédito, ahora me desharé de los estorbos –saco su espada y se dispuso a acabar con Eriol

-¡No! –volvió a gritar Tomoyo cuyas lagrimas comenzaban a relucir en sus ojos, Sakura por otro lado había cerrado los ojos y manteniéndose en pie dificultosamente había comenzado a llorar, no podía ver aquello

-No te molestes –intervino el joven ambarino, quien ya iba de salida y pasaba en esos momentos junto al ojiazul al tiempo que de3sembainaba su espada–yo mismo me encargare de ello. Sirve que así liquido algunas cuentas pendientes. Lo único que puedo hacer es darte una muerte indolora.-colocándole el arma en el cuello mientras el otro le sostenía la mirada de forma retadora, pero al darse cuenta de que ya no tenia ningún caso bajo la mirada de manera serena, como resignándose a morir

–Siempre supe que eras esa clase de persona, por eso no sabia si confiar en ti.

-Pues ahora ya lo sabes, las personas como yo nunca resultan ser como piensas que serán, por eso no debes confiarte de las apariencias. De cualquier modo, esto ya se acabo –En ese momento Shaoran levanto su espada por sobre la cabeza de Eriol –Perdona.

-¡Eriol! –grito la joven amatista justo antes de que la espada cayera con fuerza sobre de su adversario, arrebatándole con esto la vida, frente a la mirada atonota de los presentes.

Bueno, eso a sido todo, lo que pasa es que ahora va a haber un cambio radical en la historia, ¡por favor perdónennos por hacerle eso a todos!, y sobretodo por lo que paso con Eriol, ¡¡por favor no nos vallan a matar!! (es la típica disculpa ¿no?) ya verán que vale la pena seguir leyendo y perdón por no poner los agradecimientos personales pero es que ya tiene tanto que no se si ahora tenga importancia, de cualquier modo muchas gracias a todos los que leen nuestra historia, aunque no dejen reviews, pero si los pueden dejar mucho mejor.

_Se quedo en algo impactante ¿no?...después se darán cuenta del por que de las cosas, tal vez ahora nos odien pero después...yo supongo que lo entenderán. _

_Esperamos que a pesar de todo les haya gustado el capitulo, ah y perdón por no avisarles antes que tuvieran los pañuelos a la mano._

_Gracias por leer nuestra historia (bueno, es mas de arevir) y por dejarnos sus reviews._

_Hasta la próxima!_


	10. En el rino de Avalon

Bueno, desgraciadamente esta vez no recibimos muchos reviews, tenemos la culpa por tardarnos tanto, pero por favor déjenos algunos, si no, nos asen falta energías para continuar. A lo mejor no les gusto el final del ultimo capi pero no deberían de ser tan quejumbrosos, en fin ahora espero que si les guste, no deberían de dejarse llevar por las apariencias, primero éntrense bien. En este capi se dicen muchas cosas importantes pero haber de cuantas se dan cuenta.

_**Bueno, ya deja de regañar a nuestros lectores que los vas a asustar y se pueden enojar mejor ya les dejamos que lean y después a ver que nos dicen:**_

_**CAPITULO 10:**_

-¡Eriol! –grito la joven amatista justo antes de que la espada cayera con fuerza sobre de su adversario, arrebatándole con esto la vida, frente a la mirada atónita de los presentes.

-¡¿Pero que...?! –Tomando la espada de su adversario corto rápidamente las ataduras que apresaban al joven ojiazul y antes de que el otro guardia pudiera reaccionar a tiempo, este ultimo lo golpeo fuertemente por la espalda haciendo que cayera al suelo completamente inconsciente.

-Por eso te dije que no confiaras en una persona como yo, por que nunca sabes lo que una persona así hará en el ultimo momento, yo siempre sigo a mi corazón y abecés él toma las decisiones mas descabelladas Shibazu.

-¡Te arrepentirás de esto Shaoran! Aunque te diré que en cierto modo esto me ase feliz... no sabes cuantas veces había deseado matarte –apunto Shibazu sacando su espada

-¿pues ahora que te detiene?, estoy listo cuando quieras –el ambarino sostuvo la suya al tiempo que vigilaba que no atacar a Eriol, quien rápidamente había corrido a liberar de sus ataduras a las jóvenes princesas, quienes aun no entendían bien lo que sucedía.

-¡Rápido, bamo0nos de aquí! –exclamo el ojiazul

-Pero...

-No ahí tiempo, debemos aprovechar el momento para escapar mientras Shaoran nos cubre la espalda.

-¿Pero..que él no era...? –balbuceo Tomoyo

-No crean que lo ago solo por ustedes –aclaro el ambarino dándoles la espalda –de cualquier manera no iba a dejar que se quedara con todo el crédito, ya tenia tiempo que quería arreglar con el unos asuntos pendientes

-Ni creas que los dejare escapar Shaoran...

-No te estoy pidiendo tu permiso, me importa un comino lo que digas, ¡pero primero tendrás que pasar por sobre mi cadáver!

-De acuerdo, acepto tu reto, ¡te enviare directamente al infierno, espada de la oscuridad! –entonces su espada adquirió un intenso tono negro, lanzando al instante contra Shaoran quien detuvo el ataque con su espada que también comenzaba a brillar de forma obscura -¡¿Qué?! Detuvo mi ataque!

-¿Creías que te iba dejar matarme ten fácilmente?...¡ahora váyanse!

Eriol tomo de la mano a Tomoyo y a Sakura y las jalo rápidamente para salir por la ventana.

Antes de marcharse Sakura dio una apresurada mirada hacia donde se encontraba Shaoran, aunque no lo aparentaba, ella sabia que seguía muy debilitado por el efecto del veneno

-Shaoran...

-Perdóname si te hice pasar un momento de amargura –la llamo el ambarino antes de que se marchara –y perdóname... por no poder cumplir con mi promesa –le pereció ver como una tímida sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro a modo de despedida.

-¡Rápido, corre Sakura! –la llamo Tomoyo jalándola de una manga –¡todavía debemos salir de aquí!

Mas antes de que continuaran con su camino se encontraron de nuevo con los soldados que había sido atraído por el sonido de los gritos.

-¡Váyanse, yo los distraigo!

-Pero Eriol... ¿otra vez?

-Y para la próxima vez, ¡intenta hacer menos ruido mientras escapas! ¡rápido que no tenemos todo el día!. ¿En donde esta ese tal zafiro cuando lo necesitamos? –murmuro entre dientes mientras ambas chicas se escapaban

-Debemos internarnos en el bosque, Sakura, esa es nuestra única posibilidad para escapar

-¡Allí van! -grito uno de los soldados. Un pequeño grupo de soldados se había alejado para perseguirlas y ya les iban pisando los talones

-¡Rayos! -exclamo la amatista –si las cosa siguen así me veré forzada a intentar algo –los hombres les estaban alcanzando, asta que por fin al dar vuelta en una esquina se vieron prácticamente rodeadas. Tomoyo se coloco frente a Sakura, tratando de defender a su amiga que estaba muy asustada

-¡Heey!, ¡por aquí! –de pronto escucharon que alguien las llamaba, un hombre vestido con una desgastada capucha marrón les hacia señas desde un esquina para que se acercaran. Viendo que no tenían nada que perder y que no les quedaba otra opción camino , optaron por seguir al desconocido. Una vez que las princesa estuvieron lo suficiente mente cerca de él y viendo que los guardias les alcanzaban, el joven tenso su arco y prendiendo la punta de la flecha con una antorcha la convirtió en una flecha incendiaria y la disparo hacia una parte estratégica del suelo. La flecha pego justo detrás de donde se encontraban las jóvenes princesas asiendo explotar unos barriles enterrados y creando al instante una barrera de fuego que por poco y las alcanza, extendiéndose rápidamente por el bosque e impidiéndole el paso a sus perseguidores

-No esperes que te demos las gracias después de eso ¡por poco y nos matas! –le espeto la joven amatista, pero antes de que pudiera preguntarle cualquier cosa él les tapo rápidamente la boca y les hablo suavemente al oído

-Cerca de aquí, ahí un camino que les llevara directamente a Britania, si siguen ese camino podrán encontrar un río, y en las orillas de ese río abra una balsa, ese es el mismo río que abastece a la ciudad capital de Avalon. Ellos no esperaran que vallan por es camino por que esta en sentido contrario, pero tampoco vallan sobre de el, por que así las verán fácilmente, síganlo por la orilla, de esa manera podrán ocultarse si alguien viene.

-Pero espera... ¿quién eres tú? ¿por que nos ayudas?

-Ya abra tiempo para eso después, ahora váyanse, esa trampa que prepare no los detendrá por mucho tiempo –Sakura no pudo abitar meditar que la voz se le hacia conocida.

-Vámonos –Tomoyo tomo la mano de su amiga y la llevo consigo en la dirección que les habían indicado, al principio se preguntó que era lo que asía, por que le creía, pero al poco tiempo pudieron encontrar el camino que les habían indicado

-Tu crees que deberíamos seguirlo –pregunto la amatista

-Yo creo que si, debes de confiar mas en las personas

-Si tu lo dices...esta bien. Me pregunto... que abra sido de los muchachos –entonces Sakura recordó a Shaoran y la expresión en su rostro antes de marcharse

-¿Abra sido de arrepentimiento...? -expreso para si en voz baja.

-¿Qué dijiste?

-No nada... estas preocupada por Eriol ¿verdad?

-¡¿Eh?! no, para nada, ese rebelducho ya esta muy grandecito como para saberse cuidar solo, a mi que me importa

-Mentirosa... si bien que te grada –Tomoyo no pudo evitar ponerse roja con el comentario

-Como crees, además las personas como el no son de confianza... ¡rayos, ya estoy ablando como el pervertido traidor!. Ya sabes de quien hablo.

"¿Por qué las había ayudado? ¿no se suponía que estaba de parte de los malos? ".

Las chicas siguieron con su trayecto en silencio, después de aquello no volvieron a ver mas soldados, pero tampoco había ni rastro del dichoso río, Tomoyo comenzaba a pensar que les habían tendido una trampa para que ellas mismas se fueran entregar solitas asta Deblyn, ya se lo imaginaba, "-buenos días, comenzábamos a pensar que no nunca llegarían, gracias por ahorrarnos el problema de transportarlas, ahora si pudiera ponerse las esposas para que las apresemos y entrar a los calabozos por favor"

-Ahora solo esperemos que en verdad allá una balsa –decía tomo yo estirando su cuello para intentar divisar algo, y si, tal y como se los habían prometido allí estaba, era una balsa pequeña como para cuatro personas que consistía en dos remos.

-Párese que tendrás que remar Sakura...

-¡¿Qué?!, ¿yo? ¿y por que no Tú?...

-Sí, o ¿acaso esperas que yo lo haga?

-Pero... yo no se remar...

-Maldición, ¿en donde esta ese Eriol cuando se le necesita?...

-Podemos simplemente dejarnos llevar por la corriente, si es el mismo río que alimenta los campos de cultivo de Avalon, entonces tendrá que pasar por la ciudad antes de desembocar en el mar.

-¿Avalon se encuentra junto al mar?

-No, pero esta muy cercas, solía ir allá con mi familia y mi...primo. pero eso fue ase mucho.

-Yo jamás he visto el mar, entonces ¿te llevas bien con tu primo?

-Él murió... hace mucho... el era el príncipe heredero de Britania.

-No sabia que el rey de Britania hubiera tenido un hijo,

-El actual rey, no. Mejor ayúdame con la balsa

Juntas arrastraron la balsa asta el rió u se fueron en ella, en el camino ya no volvieron a hablar sobre el tema. Mientras pasaba el día vieron a muchos animales beber junto al río, pero por suerte no vieron a ningún ser humano, la noche las alcanzó y asta que por fin vieron una enorme ciudad blanca rodeada por hermosos y extensos jardines llenos de flores en medio de los campos de cultivo, con la luz de la luna y cientos de luces iluminándola, era una visión hermosa, la ciudad entera paresia como un inmenso castillo rodeado por enormes murallas al lado de rió plateado, Tomoyo no pudo evitar observarla embelesada

-¡Es hermosa!, me recuerda a mi hogar, solo que sin los jardines, que son lo mas bello.

Como todos estaban durmiendo pasaron prácticamente desapercibidas por los campos de cultivo, aun subidas en la balsa llegaron asta las puertas de la ciudad, En un pequeño muelle se las arreglaron para amarrar el bote como pudieron y bajar de el, Tomoyo fue la primera en pisar tierra.

-se ve que es un lugar muy pacífico... que envidia...

-¿Envidia? ¿por qué...?

-en mi tierra los campos se ven atacados continuamente por los demonios, ellos arrasan con los cultivos y matan a la gente, pero como Avalon se encuentra casi entre mi reino y el de Britania, muy alejada de las tierras de nadie pareciera que no tienen ese problema...y todo es tan hermoso. Bueno, lo mas fácil ya esta, ahora ¿cómo pasamos estas murallas para llegar asta al castillo?

-De eso me encargo yo –respondió Sakura, quien se acercó asta la gran puerta que llegaba a la altura de las murallas y toco tres veces, de inmediato un guardia se asomo desde lo mas alto, justo por encima de ellas

-¿Quién anda allí? –pregunto asomándose desde lejos

-¡Soy la princesa Sakura! –respondió. Al principio como que el guardia no le creyó pero luego cuando ella alzó mas la mirada pudo distinguir sus inconfundibles ojos verdes que la caracterizaban. De inmediato se apresuro a bajar asta una escotilla en la parte baja de la puerta que había a la altura de la cabeza y serbia para asomarse hacia fuera

-¡Princesa..! –exclamo el hombre asombrado -¿de verdad es usted...? –de inmediato se apresuro a abrir la puerta y un pequeño grupo de soldados se apresuro para recibirlas

-Pero como es posible, ¡es un milagro!

Los soldados sonaron sus trompetas, aunque era media noche, y muchos curiosos se asomaron por las ventanas para ver lo que pasaba, anunciaban que la princesa de Avalon había vuelto, por dentro la ciudad también era presionan parecían montones de edificios blancos con los mas bonitos diseños, todo rodeado por magníficos jardines que se extendían por cada rincón de la ciudad, y por todos lados rebosaba de verde, a Tomoyo le pareció algo hermoso aunque no podía ver bien por que era de noche.

Así llegaron ast5a el castillo, donde el rey Fujitaka recibió a su hija con gran alegría...

-¡Hija mía, tenia tanto miedo de no volver a verte!, -le dijo estrechándola entre sus brazos en un abrazo paternal –creía que jamás te volvería a ver, después de lo que nos contaron...cuando nos avisaron que los habían atacado los rebeldes temí lo peor. Gracias a dios que estas a salvo –en ese momento se percato de la presencia de la amatista, quien venia al lado de su hija y observaba todo en silencio. – y... ¿quién eres tú?

-¡Ah!... su majestad... soy duquesa de Deblyn, su hija y yo... nos conocimos en circunstancias similares, nos i8simos amigas y ella muy amablemente se ofreció a ayudarme una vez que consiguiéramos llegar a su reino.

-Vaya –medito el rey –con que duquesa de Deblyn, de verdad, muchas gracias. con todo mi corazón por lo que as echo por mi hija,

-No mas de lo que ella a echo por mi su majestad, al contrario, gracias a ella que me a ayudado tanto.

-En verdad te lo agradezco, pero no me digas su majestad, me ases sentir mas viejo, puedes decirme Fujitaka, es lo menos que puedo hacer para agradecerte. Pero...deben de estar cansadas, ordenare inmediatamente que preparen sus habitaciones. Hija...debes tener tanto que contarme, pero sera mejor mañana, por ahora descansa por favor.

- Si padre, con tu permiso, y buenas noches

-Buenas noches hija...

Sakura tomo a Tomoyo de la mano y se retiro llevándola consigo, y una vez que estuvieron afuera la interrogo...

-¿por qué no dijiste nada?

-¿sobre que?

-Sobre quien eres, creí que querías hablar con mi padre...

-Pero ahora es diferente, yo venía con mi escolta en son de discutir con tu padre... pero ahora me encuentro completamente sola, y no creo que sea la mejor manera, ni el momento adecuado para revelar mi identidad, recuerda que en cualquier momento podríamos estallar en guerra, de por si ya es demasiado peligroso que se sepa que estas aquí, nuestros enemigos no tardaran en enterarse y si saben que sigo con tigo peor.

-Mmm... podríamos esparcir el rumor de que te separaste de mi en el bosque de Britania

-¿Y que vas a decir?... fíjense que conocí a la princesa del reino enemigo, me acompaño asta mi casa y nos despedimos de besito en la puerta, y luego se regreso asta su casa caminando...¿estas loca? además se correría el rumor de que la duquesa de Deblyn viene contigo. Se preguntarían por que no me fui con la princesa de mi reino y de inmediato sospecharían que soy yo, no, de momento sera mejor mantenernos calladas.

Mientras tanto el rey Fujitaka veía marchar a su hija, y no pudo evitar mostrar algo de tristeza –Mi hija, será posible, ¿no se tratara de alguna especie de hechizo?

-De eso no cabe duda su majestad –se oyó una voz calma desde las sombras –es la princesa Sakura, de eso no cabe duda, no se preocupe no se trata de ni ningún encantamiento. Pero...¿por qué se ve triste?

-Me temo... que no veo el mejor futuro para mi hija, Yukito temo por lo que pueda suceder.

-Lo que sera sera su majestad. No pierda las esperanzas –y luego agrego para el en un susurro –aunque... yo hubiera preferido que no se apareciera.

A la mañana siguiente Sakura se levanto temprano (algo que no asía muy a menudo) para ir a ver a su amiga, quería platicar con ella sobre algo que había recordado la noche anterior. Caminaba sutilmente por entre los pasillos iluminados por la tibia luz del sol cuando en una esquina se sopo con alguien de forma inesperada

-Muy buenos días princesa – le saludo alegremente el joven, logrando un ligero sonrojo en el rostro de la sorprendida chica

-Muy... muy buenos días Yukito –a pesar de que hacía tanto que no lo veía, de echo le paresia una eternidad, el joven lucia igual de sonriente, amable y apuesto que siempre "¿como era posible que por un momento se hubiera olvidado de Yukito?".Lo cierto era que ahora no entendía el por que casi no había pensado en él durante mucho tiempo, quizás por que habían pasado muchas cosas.

-Me alegra ver que estas bien, - agrego con otra sonrisa -no sabes el gusto que me da ¿vas a ver a tu amiga?

-¿Mi amiga?, ¡a sí!, me dirigía hacia su habitación para ver como se encontraba. Por cierto...oye...Yukito.

-Si, dime.

-Me preguntaba ...si tu podrías...después... me gustaría hablar contigo, ¿crees que tengas algo de tiempo mas tarde? Lo que pasa es que quiero preguntarte algunas cosa...

El chico se sorprendió un poco por la iniciativa de la chica, pero ya se imaginaba lo que quería preguntarle, seguramente ella sospechaba algo.

- Si claro, ahorita tengo que ir a ver al rey Fujitaka, pero estaré libre mas tarde, ¿no importa que sea ya un poco noche?.

-No, claro que no. Muchísimas gracias Yukito, y por cierto, a mi también me da mucho gusto verte, no te imaginas cuanto te extrañe.

El joven le observo fijamente, pero pronto le devolvió una radiante sonrisa y con una reverencia se despidió de ella para ir a atender sus deberes. Sakura lo vio marcharse con una dulce sonrisa en el rostro, Yukito no había cambiado nada.

Con paso alegre se dirigió hacia la alcoba de la amatista y la encontró dando vueltas alrededor de su cama como león enjaulado.

-¿Te pasa algo Tomoyo? –le pregunto consternada por su extraño comportamiento.

-Sakura... –se sorprendió al encontrarla allí, no había notado su presencia –no, lo que pasa es que me sentía algo intranquila, no me gustan los lugares serrados y estaba pensando en buscarte, pero no sabia si salir o a donde tenia ir.

¿y por que te sentías encerrada? ¿no vivías también en un castillo?

-Si, pero el mío es bastante diferente al tuyo y mi cuarto es mas amplio, además en mi casa ahí cientos de ventanales por donde pasa la luz y en mi habitación la pared que da a los jardines esta echa completamente de cristal, de esa manera puedo admirarlo o salir al balcón.

-Tu castillo debe de ser muy bonito, Tomoyo... ¿no piensa decir a nadie quien eres en realidad?

-Por ahora me encuentro totalmente sola en terreno enemigo, bueno a excepción de ti claro.

-Mi padre seria incapaz de acerté algo aunque supiera la verdad, él no es esa clase de personas...

-Lo se, pero Britania es su aliado, son ellos los que me preocupan, y bueno ...tu ya te diste cuenta de que en realidad no son tus aliados Sakura, ¿recuerdas lo que dijo eswe tal Shibazu? No estamos a salvo aquí Sakura, si nos atrapan terminaremos en las mazmorras

y como ese sujeto dijo, nos ira bien si terminamos como trofeos...

-No quiero ni imaginarme que mi cabeza termine colgada de una pared..

-Mmm...no creo que se refiriera a asea clase de trofeos Sakura. Mejor que pienses así...

-Esta bien, pero no podemos hacer esto solas, yo creo que necesitamos ayuda, por eso...Tomoyo, no importaría si ...¿le contara a alguien tu secreto?.

-¿¡Pero como dices,claro que no importa, ¡si lo que quieres es que me maten!

-Pero Yukito es una persona de confianza, además es el mejor mago del reino y es consejero de mi padre, el podría hacer algo.

-Mmm...no se, ¿le tienes tanta confianza?

-¡por supuesto que si!, Yukito es la persona mas amable y generosa del mundo, seguro que él nos ayudara, podemos confiar en él, estoy segura, no existe persona mas buena y confiable que él.

-Mmmm... Que se me ase que ya salió el peine.

-¿Que peine?

-No nada, olvídalo. Entonces ¿tu crees que ese tal Yukito sea capas de hacer algo para ayudarme a salvar mi reino y descubrir lo que esta pasando?

-Ya te dije que si, aun no es tarde, todavía no se a declarado la guerra y la verdad estoy seguro de que mi padre prefiere evitarla.

Espero que tengas razón Sakura.

-¡Se me olvidaba!

-¿Qué cosa?

-Quería comentarte algo que recordé loa otra noche, ¿recuerdas a ese extraño que nos ayudo a encontrar la balsa?

-aja, ¿y que con eso?

-Pues que recordé que yo ya lo había visto antes, solo que en ese momento no lo reconocí

-¿En serio? ¿de donde?

-Fue aquella vez en la que me capturaron los falsos rebeldes, antes de consorte. Me perdí en el bosque, y me avían alcanzado, pero por suerte apareció este sujeto y me dijo que escapara mientras él los distraía, así fue como llegue con Eriol.

-Vaya, que extraño ¿pero quien sera ese sujeto?, pereciera que te esta siguiendo ¿no?

-¿Cómo a ti Zafiro?, oye, y ¿no serán la misma persona?

-No. Estoy segura de que no es él.

Durante aquella tarde, el rey dio una pequeña comida en honor a su invitada, en parte para discutir que es lo que harían con ella, no de mala manera, sino por que cabía la posibilidad de que sus reinos entraran en guerra y su estadía allí podría traer problemas. Tomoyo estaba pensando que lo mejor seria rebelar pronto su identidad al rey pero Sakura le convenció de que mejor se esperara asta hablar con Yukito, así el podría suavizar un poco las cosas.

Después de la comida, Sakura le pidió a Yukito que la acompañara como lo había prometido y este se sorprendió un poco al notar que Tomoyo se les unía, pero no demasiado aunque esto no estaba previsto.

-Yukito...necesitamos de tu consejo, y... nos gustaría que nos respondieras algunas dudas que tenemos. Es sobre... lo que paso aquella vez que nos atacaron los rebeldes.

Yukito sabia que tarde o temprano iba a preguntarle, y el tendría que responderle, pero claro...ocultando parte de la verdad, de otra manera todo se arruinaría.

-Primero que nada...-comenzó Tomoyo –queremos saber que conoces acerca de los hombres que les atacaron y que nos han estado persiguiendo.

-Bueno, el reino de Britania nos había informado que por allí había unos rebeldes hostiles.

-Pero estoy segura que tu te diste cuenta de que no era cierto –prosiguió la amatista – eres un mago y debes ser listo, además los rebeldes no están tan bien preparados, ya que ellos vencieron fácilmente a barios de sus soldados ¿no es así? – al joven hechicero le sorprendió bastante la agudeza de la joven, por lo visto estaba bien informada –eso sin mencionar que se notaba a leguas que estaban entrenados, sabían muy bien lo que asían, no eran simples rebelduchos asaltando un carruaje para conseguir dinero, ellos iban por Sakura. Seria un buen pretexto para convencer a rey Fujitaka de entrar a la guerra además de un valioso incentivo para obligarlo a hacer lo que quisieran o de echo incluso, una vez que se deshicieran de él y sin otro heredero al trono el reino podría pasar a manos del codicioso rey de Britania.

Yukito había quedado completamente azorado, esa chica era muy inteligente, quizás no estuviera tan mal. -¿Y para que me quieren si ya tienen sus propias conclusiones? ¿no creen que están asiendo muchas acusaciones? (hice un verso sin esfuerzo).

-Yukito... –esta vez hablo Sakura –se que talvez te sea difícil creerme, pero tenemos razones para pensar que el reino aliado anda detrás de todo esto, muchas razones, pero aunque sospechemos todo eso –aquí volteo a ver a su amiga, la verdad era que ella no le había contado todo aquello que sospechaba - no tenemos la certeza de nada, ni ninguna prueba, no entiendo en donde encaja la guerra con Deblyn en todo esto.

Yukito al ver que las cosas se salían de control decidió que era ora de contarles algunas cosa...

-Es verdad, quizás tengan algo de razón, yo tampoco creo que aquellos hombres fueran rebeldes, La verdad es que querían secuestrar a Sakura, pero desconozco la razón, alguna fuerza externa... aunque no estoy seguro de que allá sido Britania. Cabe la posibilidad de que Deblyn se halla visto envuelta por que tiene algo mas que ver con el pasado que con el presente por eso dudo que el verdadero enemigo sea Britania.

-¿En el pasado?, ¿de que hablas...? ¿qué fue lo que ocurrió en el pasado?

-Como ustedes Saben, ase ya mas de diez años hubo una gran guerra, en la que peleamos con el reino de Aristagon .

Por aquélla época, existía un reino conocido como Aristagon, era el reino mas poderoso de todos y se encontraba en lo que hoy son llamadas las tierras de nadie, por que ya no tienen dueño, y nunca podrán tenerlo. Era el imperio por excelencia y sobre todo militarmente era el mas grande de todos. Debido a su cercanía con las tierras sombrías (los las tierras mas alejadas del este, lo mencionamos antes)que se encuentran infestadas de criaturas nefastas dada su basta extensión territorial habían desarrollado un poderoso y gran ejercito que les serbia para defenderse, para protegerse habían levantado una enorme muralla alrededor de toda su frontera este, era conocida como la gran muralla del dragón y era la construcción mas grande que hubiera echo el hombre, diseñada para resistir los ataques constantes apoyada por la magia. Por ello Aristagon tenia a los mas valientes caballeros, poderosos guerreros y magníficos magos, pero a pesar de su poderío no era una nación que sometiera a otros, en lo que cabía se podía decir que era pacifica, de echo llevaba buena relación con los reinos vecinos, entre ellos nosotros pero sobre todo con su mas grande aliado, el reino de Deblyn, con quienes sostenían una gran amistad.

-Por aquella época yo era aun niña, casi una bebita, sin embargo se que ahora ya no queda nada de ese reino. Y todo comenzó con aquello.

Tomoyo solo permaneció callada, ella también conocía esa historia, aunque no era algo de lo que se hablara muy a menudo, de hecho desconocía la mayoría de los detalles.

-Todo comenzó –empezó a narrar Yukito –cuando en efecto Sakura era muy niña. Por ese tiempo la hermana del rey Fujitaka aun vivía y estaba casada con el que en ese entonces era rey de Britania, ellos tenían un niño un poco mayor que Sakura y se llevaba muy bien con la princesa. El actual rey es el hermano menor del antiguo rey y corre el rumor de que no se llevaban bien, el caso es que por alguna extraña razón comenzaron a tener disputas con el reino de Aristagon y las cosas empeoraron cuando en ese reino estalló una rebelión. Desgraciadamente aquellos individuos atacaron al rey a su familia durante un paseo –a Tomoyo le pareció escuchar un quejido como un sollozo y al darse vuelta se sorprendió al percatarse que se trataba de Sakura –fue una gran desdicha para nuestro reino la muerte del joven príncipe y de su familia. Después de esto el hermano menor ocupo el puesto del rey de Britania y le declaro abiertamente la guerra a Aristagon que estaba pasando por una mala situación. Con la muerte de su hermana convenció al rey Fujitaka de que se le uniera asegurando que ellos habían asesinado a su familia y juntos atacaron al gran reino.

-Entonces... ¿ustedes arrasaron con todo? –inquirió Sakura sorprendida

-Se suponía que la invasión seria para derrocar a los reyes y tomar el control sobre el reino con el propósito de capturara y castigar a los culpables, aunque yo creo que el rey de Britania lo uso como0 excusa. Sin embargo no fue eso lo que realmente sucedió, a pesar de nuestra superioridad numérica y de que Britania contaba entonces con los mas grandes arqueros de todo el mundo, entre ambos no contábamos con tan excelentes caballeros y espadachines, no éramos rivales para sus guerreros y magos y la batalla estuvo muy equilibrada.

-¿Pero entonces? –prosiguió Sakura -¿Que fue lo que sucedió...?

-Se derrumbaron sus murallas –contesto Tomoyo con tristeza

-Así fue –continuo Yukito –en medio de la batalla un gran numero de demonios atacaron a sus murallas y las destruyeron y ya que no había hombres suficientes para detenerlos estos arrasaron con todo. Jamás les habían atacado con tanta fuerza, como si supieran que la ciudad estaba desprotegida, verdaderamente ellos fueron quienes destruyeron el reino de Aristagon. Los ciudadanos intentaron escapar huyendo en todas direcciones pero la mayoría no l0o consiguieron...fue una matanza. Los monstruos incluso alcanzaron a los ejércitos que estaban peleando y la guerra se convirtió de repente un una batalla de supervivencia, desde entonces no hay nada que frene a las bestias. Muchos piensan que las murallas no se rompieron por coincidencia si no que todo fue planeado. Pasaron muchas cosas extrañas. Mi teoría es que quizás alguien busca terminar con lo que empezó ese día y Deblyn representaría el mayor obstáculo para su conquista. Lo bueno es que aun no le ha sucedido nada a la familia real de Deblyn.

-Yo no estaría tan segura –comento la amatista –No nos hemos presentado adecuadamente –agrego extendiendo su mano

-Es verdad -contesto estrechándola –Yo me llamo Yukito, mucho gusto

-Yo soy Tomoyo y el placer es todo tuyo

-Si...supongo que también es un placer...¿cuál me decías que era tu apellido?

-No te lo he dicho todavía...

-Se llama Tomoyo Daidouji –contesto Sakura –Y ella es la princesa de Deblyn

**  
JEJEJE, creyeron que se había muerto Eriol ¿verdad?, no se preocupen, eso no pasa asta el próximo capitulo... ¡no es cierto! Espero que les aya gustado, lamento que casi no salgan Eriol y Shaoran pero ya aparecerán, además ya sale de nuevo Yukito, **


	11. Secretos del castillo

**HOLA! ¿como estan? Ya pasamos la decena!...esperamos les agrade el capitulo…ah! Por cierto! En el titulo del capitulo pasado hubo una equivocación, se llamaba "En el reino de Avalon", pero no se por que quedo el "rino", cuando lo vimos ya era demasiado tarde, y nos dio risa pero teniamos que darles la explicación del por que del extraño titulo.**

**Bueno, ya no los distraemos mas…**

**_CAPITULO 11:_**

Tomoyo observaba a Sakura enfrente de ella mientras caminaban por los amplios corredores, por alguna razón no habían hablado mucho desde su conversación con Yukito quien les había prometido ayudarles investigando lo que pudiera y guardándoles el secreto.

Mientras tanto Sakura le había pedido a Tomoyo que la acompañara a su cuarto por que quería mostrarle algo.

La habitación de Sakura no era muy distinta a la de Tomoyo, exceptuando que paresia entrarle mas luz. Una gran cama rosada con dosel acomodada al centro, alfombra persa y montones de muebles lujosos que hacían juego con un amplio guardarropas repleto de finas prendas. En la habitación de Tomoyo se encontraba el mismo guardarropas pero Tomoyo no se había atrevido a sacar nada, después de todo no se sentía cómoda usando la ropa de otras personas, quizás fuera nueva pero sentía que no le pertenecía, lo único que le envidiaba eran esas preciosas ventanas por donde entraba la radiante luz del sol.

Sakura se detuvo frente a su cama y comenzó a buscara algo debajo de esta. Saco una pequeña cajita con extraños grabados impresos en ella, paresia algo así como un alhájelo solo que para ser uno lucia un poco extraño, mas bien era algo así como un cofre.

Extrajo de el un pequeño paquete envuelto en terciopelo y al desenrollarlo pudo percatarse de que se trataba de una pequeña daga de oro con incrustaciones y runas dibujadas como inscripciones.

-¿Que es eso Sakura?, parece una daga muy extraña y los grabados... ¡Sakura, ¿de donde sacaste esa daga?!, tiene los emblemas de Britania

-Es un recuerdo, un obsequio de mi primo... antes de morir.

-Sakura... ¿tu querías mucho a tu primo?

-Si, éramos como hermanos, nos criamos juntos desde que éramos pequeños y durante ese tiempo fue mi mejor amigo...

- Y... tu y él... ¿estaban comprometidos?

-¡¿Pero como crees?, si éramos familiares! Además nuestros padres jamás nos hubieran obligado a eso.

-Pues hoy en día no es tan inusual Sakura, muchos soberanos se suelen casar entre parientes lejanos para conservar sus reinos en la familia.

-¡Pero no entre primos hermanos, además...¿tu estabas comprometida no Tomoyo?

-A, si... pero es fue ase mucho tiempo, con un propósito a rey... si no fuera por lo que paso en estos momentos ya estaría casada.

-¿Y quien era tu prometido?

-Pues ... con el rey de Aristagon, desde antes de mi nacimiento ya estaba decidido que si yo era niña iba a estar comprometida con el hijo del reino vecino

-¡¿Con el rey de Aristagon?!, y no estaba muy grande para ti?

-El rey había muerto asía tiempo, y tan solo tenia un sucesor así que básicamente un niño pequeño era el único heredero al trono, ya que sus demás hijos habían sido mujeres.

- ¿Y lo conociste?

-Un poco...recuerdo que era un niño muy tímido y callado, es lógico, después de todo debió tener una vida dura, lastima que todo allá terminado así, creo que era lindo sabes, cundo la guerra paso muchos de los habitantes de Aristagon se refugiaron en mi reino, pero la mayoría no lo consiguieron, es un camino muy peligroso a través del desierto.

-¿Desierto?

-Si, serbia como frontera entre nuestros reinos, ahora todo forma parte de las tierras de nadieeeeeehh... –ahogo un bostezo.

-¿Tienes sueño, no as dormido bien?

-Es que últimamente estoy muy cansada, no estoy acostumbrada a estar despierta a estas horas.

-¡Pero si es medio día!

-Por eso, aunque la verdad tampoco e dormido muy bien últimamente, es que tengo pesadillas... tengo muchas cosas en que pensar... con respecto a lo que a pasado.

-¿Como en la forma de detener la guerra para salvar a tu reino y regresar a tu casa?

-¡He? ...si en eso también.

-¿También? Pues en que otra cosa estas pensando?

-En nadie... ...

-???

Así los días siguieron trascurriendo, y aunque en todo momento todos se portaban muy amables con Tomoyo esta aun no se sentía cómoda, el tiempo pasaba y lo peor era que ya no sabia nada del tal Yukito. En el palacio corrían los rumores de que Tomoyo había decidido renunciar a Deblyn quedarse a vivir en el palacio o que incluso podía estar trabajando de espía para alguno de los dos bandos. Aquélla noche como casi todas Tomoyo no podía dormir y como de costumbre se quejaba mientras recorría por enésima vez los obscuras pasajes del castillo, ya casi se los sabia de memoria, todo gracias a que la vigilancia en el interior del palacio no era muy buena, cosa que le sorprendía ya que supuestamente ella era una enemiga y sus reinos estaban a punto de estallar en guerra, sin embargo esto paresia no preocuparles, en muy poco tiempo se había percatado de que podía deambular a media noche sin que nadie la molestara, ya que la mayoría de los guardias se encontraban apostados a las afueras y muy rara vez se dignaban a vigilar los pasillos de adentro pues a esa hora todos estaban dormidos, todos menos ella y cabe mencionar que no le resultaba ningún problema evitarlos.

-"Esta será otra noche aburrida para la pobre y secuestrada princesa Tomoyo Daidouji" -pensaba la joven en sus laureles, cundo de repente le llamo la atención un figura poco común para esas horas de la noche. Al doblar en una esquina de la parte superior de la escalera del gran recibidor pudo apreciar desde su privilegiada posición en las alturas la sombra de un individuo que se desplazaba a gran velocidad y en sigilo por entre los corredores de abajo, no paresia ser un guardia.

-¿Qué estará asiendo a estas horas?

Con cuidado se aventuro a bajar las escaleras para seguirlo, solo por diversión y curiosidad ya que no tenia nada mejor que hacer y comenzó a seguirlo si que este se diera cuenta, después de todo no era algo difícil para ella.

Quizás si se hubiera tratado de cualquier otra persona la abría detectado de inmediato, pero no a ella, no a Tomoyo Daidouji quien era una maestra del sigilo resultado de sus innumerables escapatorias en el pasado cuando salía a hurtadillas de su palacio para jugar en la calle.

Por un momento creyó haberlo perdido, quien quiera que fuera debía de tratarse de una persona muy hábil, finalmente al dar la vuelta a un corredor pudo verlo parado frente a una gran estatua que mostraba a un corcel alado con un hombre subido a sus espaldas, posiblemente un personaje importante del pasado.

"¿Qué estará haciendo allí?"

y de pronto pudo reconocerlo. Era Yukito. Hacia días que no lo veía, se preguntaba si habría llegado hace poco. Ya estaba a punto de salir de su escondite y preguntarle que era lo que era lo0 que estaba haciendo allí en esa enorme sala que daba al jardín del castillo cuando de pronto la estatua comenzó a moverse y retroceder, recorriéndose hacia atrás y dejando al descubierto un camino secreto con unas escaleras que bajaban por un pasillo oscuro. En ese momento se escucharon unos pasos y la figura de una persona empezó a subir por las escaleras. Se trataba de un hombre de un hombre encapotado con una capucha raida de color café. ¿Acaso no era...el individuo que las había ayudado?

-¿Cómo va todo por aquí Yukito?

-Muy mal, jamás debiste traer aquí a la princesa...eso no estaba en los planes.

-Pues ahora tendrá que estarlo...no tenia otra opción, de otra manera hubiera sospechado, es por eso mismo que estoy aquí.

-¿El rey de Britania ya tiene todo preparado?

-En efecto, esta misma noche...enviara unos hombres para asesinarlas.

-Así que piensa matar dos pájaros de un solo tiro ¿eh?

-¿Dos? ¿a que te refieres?

-La otra chica, la que acompañaba a Sakura...es nada menos que la princesa de Deblin

-Entonces los rumores que escuche eran ciertos...

-Pero esta noche es demasiado pronto, aun no esta todo preparado...además ¿qué pasara con los otros dos? ¿qué sabes de ellos?

-El rey emitió una disculpa por la presencia de sus soldados en Avalon, alegando que perseguían a los rebeldes que supuestamente habían atacado a la princesa...según el informe después de capturar a esos dos chicos que las acompañaban...los ejecutaron...

Tomoyo sintió que le dio un vuelco el corazón...¿no estarían refiriéndose a Eriol y a Shaoran?...entonces rescatarlas a ellos les había costado la vida, pobres.

Se llevo una mano a la boca para evitar un sollozo y dando la media vuelta hecho a correr hacia el cuarto de Sakura...su amiga tenia que saber la verdad.

Sakura despertó sobresaltada al escuchar como golpeaban a la puerta con desesperación. "¿Quién podría ser a esas horas".

-¿Quién es? –pregunto somnolienta, aun mas dormida que despierta

-¡Soy Tomoyo, ábreme, tengo que decirte algo muy importante!...

-Ahora no Tomoyo, regresa mañana

-¡Claro! ¿Cuántas horas después de que hayas dejado de respirar? ¡abre ahora mismo o derrumbo la puerta!

Finalmente Sakura accedió, levantándose con pesar.

-¿qué es lo que quieres Tomoyo?

Pero al abrir la puerta y ver la mirada angustiada de su amigase preocupo por lo que estuviera pasando.

-¿Estas bien?

-Están muertos...-hablo aguantando las ganas de llorar –Shaoran y Eriol...

-¿Qué cosa dices?

Tomoyo le narro todo lo ocurrido y acerca de que planeaban matarlas esa misma noche pero Sakura no podía creerlo.

Debe de ser un error...Yukito no...

-¡Acéptalo Sakura! ¡lo escucho con mis propios ojos!

-oídos...

-lo que sean. Tenemos que irnos de aquí, no nos queda mucho tiempo.

-Esta bien, solo espérame un momentito.

Sakura corrió a sacar la cajita que se encontraba debajo de su cama y tomo la daga de oro de esta.

-Creo que nos servirá de algo-agrego mientras la escondía en su sostén

.¿Y por que la guardas allí?

-De ese modo no la encontraran.

-Todos los hombres son iguales Sakura y ese es el primer lugar en donde van a buscar...tendremos suerte si nos asesinan...¡apresúrate!

-Espera un poco, deja me cambio de ropa...¿podrías esperar afuera?

-¡¿No me digas que quieres vestirte para la ocasión?! Te aseguro que no les importara lo que lleves puesto, lo que a los hombres les importa es lo que hay abajo.

-Pero es que no puedo andar en camisón

-¡Ay, esta bien!... Pero date prisa- dijo por ultimo saliendo del cuarto.

Sakura corrió a buscar en su ropa un vestido que fuera cómodo...sin notar que alguien la estaba observando desde las sombras en el bacón de la ventana.

-Creo que esto estará bien o... ¡¡KYAAAH!

-¡Sakura! –Tomoyo entro corriendo a la habitación en auxilio de su amiga, pero justo cuando entraba sintió que alguien le tapaba la boca por la espalda, frente a ella se encontraba la figura de su amiga igualmente amordazada por un misterioso sujeto que permanecía en la penumbra para no ser visto. Sin dudarlo Tomoyo mordió a su captor y le propino un poderoso puntapié en las espinillas para que la soltara, logrando que el chico la soltara por el dolor...

-¡Ay! -Se quejo –creo que nos equivocamos de cuarto, aquí es en donde encierran a las bestias peligrosas –grito Eriol.

-No hagas tanto escándalo –Esa voz también les era familiar.

-¡Shaoran?. –agrego Sakura cundo este la soltó

-¡lo sabia! –empezó Tomoyo - ¡traidores, pero antes de que puedan hacerme nada prefiero morderme la lengua para morir con honor.

-¡Gracias a dios...por fin se callara! –agrego Eriol

-¡Eriol! ¿pero de que rayos estas ablando?

-Lo escuchamos todo –Siguió Tomoyo - oíamos cuando el consegerucho del rey le decía a uno de sus asesinos que esta noche vendrían por nosotras...

-¿Y como lo sabían?

-Para matarnos –termino ella –y talvez para algo mas. Asesinos, díganme ¿los dejaron vivir con la condición de que nos asesinaran o tal vez ya estaba todo planeado?

-Fuera bueno que hubiera sido tan sencillo, la verdad es que casi no la con tamos, lo bueno es que Shaoran tiene muchos hombres que le son leales, fue gracias a ellos que logramos escapar. Casi me recuerda a mi y a mis hombres, ellos me admiran y respetan tanto...aunque eso no tiene nada que ver.

-¿Entonces no los asesinaron? –pregunto Sakura

-A menos que seamos fantasmas, por poco. –contesto Shaoran –nos capturaron pero nos ayudaron para escapar, ¿cómo han estado...princesas?

-Ósea... que ya lo saben todo

-Mas o menos

-y entonces ¿qué asen aquí? –pregunto Tomoyo

-Directo al grano ¿verdad princesita bestia?

-¡Mejor cállate Eriol! ¡además ¿quién te crees que eres para llamarme así?!

-Para empezar a contestar a tus preguntas... nosotros hemos venido a salvarlas.

-¿Y para continuar...?

-Por lo demás... la verdad es no te lo quiero decir

-¡Solo eres un revelducho!

-Ya no me duele que me digas así, ya me acostumbre... princesa bestia.

-¡Te voy a matar, haber como te salvas a ti mismo!

-Creo que extrañaba pelearse entre ellos –agrego Shaoran en voz baja para que a él no lo tocara la reprimenda

-Pero... ¿en verdad vinieron para salvarnos? –pregunto Sakura observando fijamente a Shaoran desde las sombras. Lo único que resaltaba a notar de él eran sus profundos ojos ambarinos que refulgían como llamas en la oscuridad.

A Sakura siempre le habían llamado la atención esos ojos. Aun cuando se habían separado no había podido dejar de pensar en ellos.

-No era exactamente lo que planeábamos –Sakura salió de su ensoñación al escuchar la profunda voz del ambarino –las verdad no sabíamos que estuvieran en problemas, la única razón por la entramos al palacio fue por queríamos respuestas.

-¿Respuestas –Sakura abrió sus grandes ojos fijando toda su atención en él...con esa verde y hermosa mirada que tanto lo perturbaba, de pronto noto la situación en la que se encontraban, ella aun tenia el camisón puesto...

-Ah ...eh... veras, lo que pasa... es que ...había algunas cosas... que queríamos preguntarles...

En eso se escucharon unos pasos desde el corredor, Shaoran volvía a poner toda su atención en ello.

-Alguien se acerca –se apresuro a decir para salir de la situación.

-¿Quién será? -pregunto Tomoyo ablando en voz baja, por fin había alcanzado a Eriol

-¿Que van a pensar si los ven a todos aquí, que puedo decir si los encuentran a todos en mi cuarto...?

Toc, toc, toc, tocaron tres beses a la puerta, por la que Sakura se dispuso a asomarse para ver quien era

-No seas tonta Sakura, que tal si es uno de los asesinos...

-Como crees ¿qué clase de asesino llamaría a la puerta?

-¿Princesa? –se escucho una voz del otro lado –¿se encuentra bien?, me pareció escuchar unos gritos

-¡Es Yukito...! –exclamo Sakura, -rápido escóndanse...

-¿Yukito? ¿Ese lindo consejero traidor...?

-¿Quien? –preguntaron los otros dos al unísono.

-¡Rápido, no quiero que los vea! matanse debajo de la cama ...

-¡¿Qué?, ¿Sakura pero en que estas pensando?! –intervino prontamente su amiga –esperas que yo... ¿me meta allí abajo junto con ese par...? –agrego señalándolos con el dedo- nunca me oyes

-TOMOYO –le miro la ojiverde de forma intimidante, mostrando un lado que no conocían de ella, pero que asta a los otros do le dio miedo, era difícil pensar que esa tierna chica pudiera ser tan intimidante enfadada, asta como que se veía mas grande.

-Sakura... como que te cambian los ojos de color...si lo pones de esa manera... rápido metanse ustedes dos primero –les ordeno, y los chicos obedecieron de inmediato, de todas maneras tenían curiosidad por saber quien era ese tal Yukito. Paresia alguien importante.

-Princesita, apuesto a que jamás imaginas pasarías una noche en la cama con dos hombres...

-¡Cállate Eriol eres un asco!. Además no es lo mismo estar EN la cama que BAJO la cama, pervertido.

-Si tienes razón... ahora que lo pienso bien la idea suena aun mas perversa, ya no se conforman con estar sobre la cama, ¡ahora lo asen abajo! –se mofo.

-¡¡Huuuuyyy!! ¡Eriol...eres de lo peor!

-Por favor déjenme fuera de sus perversas fantasías –rogó Shaoran

Mientras tanto Sakura abría la puerta con cautela para encontrarse con Yukito

-¿Sucede algo allí adentro princesa? Escuche ruidos extraños.

-No... no pasa nada Yukito ¿ Que ases aquí a estas horas de la noche?

-La verdad venia a verte...

¡¿A... verme?!

-¿Podrías salir un momento princesa?

-"Por supuesto que no va a acceder" -pensaba el ambarino desde su escondite –" no es tan tonta..."

-Si claro, un momento salgo, deja me cambio de ropa

-" Eso responde mi pregunta...bueno debe tratarse de alguien de mucha confianza, algún viejo consejero indefenso que debe ser algo así como un abuelito para ella, es eso o es muy inocente"

Sakura entro corriendo para vestirse, escogiendo el mismo vestido que desde un principio había elegido antes de que la interrumpieran, un cómodo pero elegante vestido color verde agua que combinaba perfectamente con sus ojos y era perfecto para actividades al aire libre o de recreación, de esta manera le permitiría correr si se daba la ocasión.

-Si se atreven a sacar la cabeza para ver los pateo –advirtió Sakura a los chicos.

-No te preocupes Sakura –se oyó la voz de Tomoyo –ya los tengo puedes cambiarte sin problemas.

-Gracias Tomoyo, no me tardo –diciendo esto al poco tiempo salió de la habitación

-¿Pero quien demonios era ese sujeto? –se pregunto Shaoran en voz alta.

-Ese mago es el consejero del rey –aclaro Tomoyo Saliendo primero de debajo de la cama –es el sueño guajiro de Sakura, aunque debo admitir que no esta nada mal, pero es un traidor...

-Para ti hasta tu propia sombra es una traidora ¿verdad Tomoyo?... ¿o debería decir... princesa bestia?

-Mejor cállate Eriol, no me duelen tus palabras, ya no me importa lo que digas...

-Princesita bestia, princesita bestia, princesita bestia, princesita bestia...

-¡¡Ya cállate!!, ¡no te dije que podías seguirlo repitiendo!

Al mismo tiempo Sakura caminaba junto con Yukito por el corredor.

-¿A dónde vamos Yukito?

-Me gustaría enseñarte algo Sakura.

-Nunca antes había andado por esta parte del castillo.

-Es que es de acceso restringido, nadie acostumbra venir acá. Esta es la parte mas baja del castillo, incluso mas que los sótanos.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar, tres jóvenes desesperados corrían por entre los corredores.

-¡¿Por qué no nos dijiste que ese tipo era unos de los asesinos?!

-¡Perdón, se me paso...

-¡¿Cómo se te pudo olvidar una cosa así?!-alegaba Shaoran mientras avanzaban a toda prisa por el castillo en busca d Sakura.

-Shaoran tiene razón princesita. Una cosa si es muy importante, piensa ¿a dónde pudo haber llevado a Sakura?

-¡Seguramente a algún corredor oscuro o a algún sótano y allí... piensa hacerle algo!

-No hablarás en serio

-El sótano no es mal lugar para buscar, es un lugar silencioso y nadie se enteraría de lo que esta sucediendo

-La puerta del sótano está por aquí- les indico Tomoyo –Pero ese lugar siempre está cerrado, miren está...¡está abierto!

Los chicos comenzaron a bajar las largas escaleras que llevaban hasta la parte mas baja del castillo pero por mas que avanzaban estas parecían no tener fin. Finalmente una luz se vislumbro al final del túnel pero no imaginaban lo que se encontraría allí.

-¡Dios mío, este castillo parece ser mas largo hacia a bajo que hacia arriba!- se quejó Tomoyo -Empezaba a pensar que nunca llegaríamos a ...

Se quedó con la boca abierta, justo debajo del castillo en la parte mas profunda de la tierra se encontraba una enorme gruta que contenía una gran ciudad en su interior.

-¡Increíble, es el sótano mas grande que he visto!

El lugar se encontraba en ruinas y parecía tener cientos de años, se trataba de lo poco que quedaba de lo que fuera alguna vez una gran ciudad con construcciones espléndidas como jamás habían visto en su vida y que ahora yacían destruidas. Todo estaba hecho de tal forma que le daba una sensación artística y estilizada, hecho con materiales extraños, con formas circulares o como pirámides, rodeado de espesos y extraños jardines de plantas nocturnas exóticas. Pese a la oscuridad se podía ver perfectamente todo el lugar ya que las construcciones desprendían una extraña luz que producía una rara sensación de nostalgia, como de un mundo olvidado años atrás pero lo que mas llamaba su atención eran unas extrañas runas que se encontraban brillando por doquier con un extraño tono verde azulado, jamás habían visto algo igual.

-¿Alguna vez habían visto algo parecido?

-Nunca había visto esta clase de escritura, debe tratarse de algo muy antiguo por que yo creía conocer todos los lenguajes de este mundo, –agrego Tomoyo – pero esto es nuevo para mi, de echo jamás había visto esta clase de jardines ¿qué clase de plantas cresen en la completa oscuridad?

-Quizás no se en la completa. –intervino Eriol –esta la luz que despiden esas runas –El joven ojiazul se quedo contemplándolas un momento... como hipnotizado, asta que Shaoran lo jalo bruscamente por la espalda

-No veas esas runas, si las vez demasiado podrías quedar hipnotizado, a leguas se nota que son inscripciones mágicas, detrás de todo esto ay magia muy antigua y poderosa... parecen llevar a alguna parte, entre mas nos acercamos al centro mas brillan.

Así se abrieron paso a través de loas ruinas asta llegar a una enorme construcción piramidal que se encontraba en el centro y despedía un intenso brillo verdoso. Invadidos por la curiosidad entraron en el edificio para ver lo que pasaba y lo que encontraron en la parte mas alta de la construcción fue una larga escalinata que conducía asta un pedestal de mármol y sobre de este estaba Sakura recostada, todo su cuerpo estaba rodeado por una luz blanca, con los brazos cruzados al centro, no se movía, yacía inerte en el centro de todo, como si estuviera muerta.

-¡¡Sakura!! –grito Tomoyo al verla tirada al tiempo que echaba a correr en dirección a su amiga pero cundo ya casi la alcanzaba fue derriba hacia atrás por una potente descarga que la dejo tirada en el piso -¡¿que pasa, por que no puedo acercarme?!

-¿Pero que rayos fue eso? –Eriol se acerco con cautela para socorrer a Tomoyo

-Es un campo de energía –contesto Shaoran –impide que nos acerquemos demasiado

-¡OH no! ¡Sakura! ¿por qué te deje ir sola amiga? Si algo te sucedió jamás me lo perdonare... ¿creen... creen que siga con vida?

-¡No digas eso Tomoyo! –la reprendió Shaoran -¡por supuesto que sigue con vida, si no con que propósito pusieron el campo de energía!, tiene que estar con vida...

-Quizás –Eriol se encogió de hombros como única respuesta –¿puedes sacarla de allí?

-Tal vez... con mi espada obscura, pero no se si pueda romperlo...o abitar partirla a la mitad con el golpe, de cualquier modo no podemos dejarla aquí.

Eriol tomo una de sus flechas i pronuncio unas palabras en voz baja para que esta tomara un brillo blanco y la arrojo contra el campo de energía, hubo una gran explosión seguida de una fuerte luz, pero nada mas paso, el campo de energía seguía allí, así que Shaoran decidió que era tiempo de usar su arma. La espada brillo con toda su fuerza emitiendo un sombrío resplandor negro y espectral, Shaoran enfoco todas sus fuerzas y se abalanzo contra el campo de energía. Arremetiendo contra aquella barrera que comenzó despedir rayos de luz verde pero no cedía, finalmente Shaoran puso toda su concentración al darse cuenta de que el campo era demasiado poderoso y de que si quería romperlo tenia que hacerlo ahora.

Poco a poco el campo comenzó a desquebrajarse con una intensa luz blanca que ilumino todo el cuarto deslumbrándolos a todos, El ambarino salió despedido asía at5ras por la fuerza y se impacto contra una de la paredes quedando sentado en el suelo.

Tomoyo se apresuro a llegar al lado de su amiga que aun se encontraba rodeada por la luz blanca pero que poco a poco desaparecía, sintiéndose mas tranquila al cerciorarse de que aun seguía con vida y solo se encontraba inconsciente.

-¿Qué le abra echo ese mago? Y lo mas importante ¿donde esta el ahora?

-Lo mas seguro es que no este por aquí por que ya nos lo abríamos encontrado, tal vez no creía que nosotros pudiéramos aparecernos.

-Y mejor así –prorrumpió Shaoran – ya que como me encuentro ahora no estoy en condiciones de pelear, ese campo era mas poderoso de lo que pensaba, a drenado casi todas mis fuerzas, apenas puedo mantenerme en pie...

En eso un sonido estrepitoso llamo su atención, las runas que iluminaban todo el lugar comenzaron a apagarse mientras que el sonido se asía cada vez mas fuerte, poco a poco el piso empezó a cimbrarse y comenzó a temblar.

-Salgamos de aquí, el lugar se nos puede venir encima.

Con ayuda de Tomoyo Eriol cargo a Sakura en sus espaldas y salieron corriendo de la pirámide, afuera también temblabais que se apresuraron a regresar por donde habían llegado, ya estaban cerca de la gran escalera que conducía al exterior cundo en eso alguien los alcanzo por detrás...

¡¿Ustedes...?! ¿qué asen aquí? –Era Yukito quien los había alcanzado y se dirigía hacia ellos. Antes de que hiciera nada Shaoran salto a enfrentarlo con su espada, tomando a Yukito por sorpresa quien tardo unos segundos en darse cuenta de quien era su adversario.

-El dragón negro, eres el chico del bosque... ¿Que ase aquí?

-No dejare que te acerques a Sakura...!

-¿Qué dices...?

-¡Resplandor oscuro¡ -un poderoso ataque lanzo a Yukito por los aires dándole tiempo a Shaoran de echar a correr por las escaleras.

-¡Espera...! –el joven mago se reincorporo rápidamente, pero antes de que los pudiera alcanzar, una flecha mágica fue a caer justo enfrente de él creando una barrera de fuego que los dejo escapar impidiéndole el paso.

Cuando iban a mitad de camino por las escaleras Shaoran tropezó cayendo al piso demasiado cansado para continuar. Y Tomoyo al verlo se acerco hasta el para ayudarlo a reincorporarse.

-¿Estas bien?

-E estado mejor... la verdad es que estoy peor de lo que pensaba.

Con la ayuda de Tomoyo Shaoran termino de subir las escaleras y ya una vez arriba cerraron la puerta sintiéndose más tranquilos como para tomarse un minuto para descansar

-¿Que rayos fue todo eso? –pregunto Tomoyo acalorada por la fatiga

-Que importa, de momento lo que debemos pensar es como vamos a salir de aquí princesita, no podemos quedarnos mucho tiempo

-Debemos salir del castillo...-dijo la amatista entre jadeos.

-¿Por donde princesita? ¿por la puerta? ¿no crees que les extrañe que salgamos a media noche con la princesa inconsciente? A menos que acostumbren esta clase de paseos creerán que la estamos raptando, sin mencionar que ni siquiera tenemos permiso para estar aquí nos mandaran colgar..

Mientras no nos topemos con el mago no debe de ser gran cosa ¿o sí?, si no ¿cómo entraron ustedes? ¡y no me llames princesita!, para eso se supone que estas aquí.

-Mira para empezar no entramos aquí solos, nos catapultaron y para seguir ¿desde cuando se supone que soy tu guardaespaldas personal? Y ¿con que me vas a pagar? ¿Eh?

-Ni lo pienses, yo no soy de esas que asen favores, si acaso te daré las gracias y salvaras tu vida ¿ a caso no te parece suficiente?

-Yo no dije nada de favores, aunque tan siquiera un besito como recompensa no estaría mal...aunque no te adelantes, aun no se como podemos salir.

-Podemos usar la estatua del Pegaso...yo vi que era un pasaje secreto, lo mas probable es que nos conduzca asta afuera...

-Si claro, como lo mas probable era que esas escaleras nos condujeran asta el sótano verdad, y terminamos en unas ruinas...

No perdemos nada con intentarlo.

Esta bien –los interrumpió Shaoran –de momento es la mejor idea que tenemos así que ya dejen de discutir y pongámonos en marcha, que no salimos de un problema para maternos en otro, solo espero que no sea ya tarde...

De modo que los tres se pusieron en marcha para buscar la famosa estatua que se supone los conduciría asta afuera...sin notar que alguien los observaba.

-"Allí están esos cuatro, las cosa no han salido como yo pensaba pero será mejor que se cuiden la espalda porque esto apenas comienza...

**Esta historia continuara….esperamos no tardarnos tanto pero no prometemos nada…y ¿que les parecio el capi?...lo mejor es que vuelven a salir los galanes…seguro ya los extrañaban ¿no?...Y que onda con Yukito?...¡por que actúa de esa forma?...es realmente un traidor???...¡pero si Sakura confía tanto en él!!!...en fin, todo eso lo tendran que saber después…pero mientras pueden sacar sus hipótesis y decírnoslas.**

**Bueno, gracias por leer nuestro fanfic…esperamos que nos dejen muchos reviews…**


	12. Una nueva amenasa y un nuevo sentimiento

**_De echo ya tenia tiempo que no escribia, a abido un monton de problemas como el echo de que aora ya no terngo computadora, y lo peor es q como magic dice que tienwe muchas tareas pues no a podido ayudarme, y quien saba asta cuando pueda (asta terminar el año por los examenes) yo me e dado un poco de tiempo y para compensar e alargado un poco mas el capitulo, espero les guste..._**

Dentro del enorme palacio Tomoyo los condujo por entre los pasillos, teniendo cuidado de no encontrarse con nadie asta topar con la dichosa estatua que ella había visto era un pasaje secreto, pero ya una vez allí no encontraban la forma de moverla, no había forma de hacerla a un lado para descubrir el pasaje y ya llevaban un rato intentando.

-Es inútil, quizás solo se abre desde adentro por que esto no se mueve –declaro Eriol agotado.

-Tal vez seria mas fácil si tu amigo nos ayudara–comento la amatista señalando a Shaoran

-Si claro, mira nada mas como esta, no nos serviría de nada en su estado...

Shaoran se encontraba sentado al lado de Sakura respirando entrecortadamente por el cansancio mientras la susodicha seguía inconsciente.

-Así que después de todo aceptas que ese tipo es tu amigo ¿no? Pero tu también eres un debilucho...

-¡Ey! para empezar el no es mi amigo y par seguir no somos ningunos debiluchos.

-Pero si son iguales de mañas, bien dicen, dios los hace y ellos solitos se juntan...

-Pues tu te juntas con Sakura y yo no pienso ella sea ninguna niña bestia histérica y berrinchuda. Ella es una chica muy linda y tierna, aunque algo tímida e inocente, pero suele cambiar una vez agarra confianza con las personas.

-¡¿Y tu que sabes?!, hablas como si de verdad la conocieras de toda la vida

-Pues casi se podría decir que si, en cuanto a ti no izo falta de mucho tiempo para conocerte, con todas tus mañas.

Tomoyo no le izo aparentemente ningún caso y en vez de eso se dedico a tratar de encontrar algo con lo cual pudiera golpear a Eriol en la cabeza. Pero en eso sucedió algo inesperado. Sin que hicieran nada por si sola la estatua comenzó a moverse de repente dejando al descubierto el estrecho pasadizo ante ellos.

-¿Qué a pasado? –se pregunto la amatista olvidándose por completo de golpear a su acompañante- no puede ser que se allá abierto sola.

Con mucho cuidado se asomo asta el fondo para tratar de distinguir a alguien que se acercara por el otro lado, pero no vio nada excepto la espesa negrura de un túnel en penumbra.

-Como sea tenemos mucha suerte de que se allá abierto, será mejor que lo sigamos...

-Espera –los interrumpió el ambarino – se ve muy sospechoso puede ser una trampa

-De todas maneras no es mejor que quedarnos aquí –siguió Eriol- ¿ya puedes levantarte?, solo nos retrasaras si no eres capas de andar por ti mismo.

-Aja... aun en mi estado puedo andar perfectamente mejor que tu –se incorporo con algo de dificultad –tu tendrás que cargar a Sakura asta que despierte, aunque se diría que la estamos raptando de su propio castillo –agrego volteando a verla.

-la estamos salvando –interrumpió Tomoyo –quien sabe que harían con ella si la dejamos aquí, mejor sigamos por el pasadizo.

Comenzaron a desfilar por el entraño conducto, teniendo precaución por si se encontraban con alguien, pero no fue así, el pasaje se encontraba completamente desierto.

-Esto es muy extraño –dijo Eriol para romper el silencio después de un rato.

-¿Mas extraño que tu? no lo creo, lo que creo es que estamos perdidos...-dijo desanimadamente la amatista.

-Imposible, solo ay un solo camino...

-Da lo mismo si no sabes donde estas tonto

-No me molestes princesita bestia, además quién opto por seguir este camino fuiste tu

-Pues según lo recuerdo tu tampoco te negaste ¿o si?

-¿Ya quieren callarse y dejar de pelear los dos?

Por un tiempo siguieron en silencio y finalmente entrevieron una pequeña luz al final del pasillo, pero cundo se acercaron se dieron cuenta de que era la luz de una pequeña hendidura al final del camino ya no había otro lugar a donde ir era un callejón sin salida.

-¡Lo sabia era una trampa-grito la amatista- de seguro la estatua se a vuelto a serrar del otro lado y no podremos regresar, moriremos aquí encerrados...¡y hemos caído redonditos! moriremos de hambre y de sed y al final ustedes se apiadaran de nosotras y nos mataran con sus espadas para que ya no suframos!

-Que historia tan trágica, o quizás nos volvamos locos y en momento de desesperación nos dejemos llevar por la lujuria –sugirió Eriol.

-Sigue soñando... ¡Antes de eso mejor cometo sepucu! (suicidio por honor samuráis)

-No te preocupes princesa no estamos tan mal –siguió- huelo a sal...-agrego en tono misterioso.

-¡¿Y a mi que me importa que no te ayas bañado?!¡yo quiero salir de aquí!

-¡No hablaba de eso! Para tu información yo me baño todos los días...si es posible. Bueno, eso no importa, Shaoran ayúdame a mover esta enorme piedra.

-¿Piedra?

-Claro, no estamos atrapados, el camino solo esta bloqueado.

Todos juntos movieron la enorme roca que tapaba el camino y descubrieron que se encontraban en el interior de una formidable y húmeda cueva, por fin habían salido del túnel.

-A mi también me paresia que olía la sal –agrego Shaoran al salir del túnel y entrar a la cueva –es un olor inconfundible.

-¿Acaso la sal tiene olor? –pregunto Tomoyo sin entender lo que decían.

-Por supuesto que si y como todo este tiempo hemos estado viajando hacia el sur eso significa que debemos estar cerca del mar, lo se por que tengo un excelente sentido de orientación.

-¿El mar?, nunca e visto el mar...

-Si, ahora que lo dices se puede respirar la brisa marina y poniendo un poco mas de atención se pueden escuchar las olas –agrego Eriol.

- Y si ponen algo mas de atención... -los interrumpió la amatista -podrán darse cuenta que nos encontramos rodeados de agua ¡la cueva esta inundada! .

-Ya veo, esta cueva debió formarse a trabes de cientos de años por la fuerza del agua y es un lugar romántico ¿no crees princesita?

-Eso explicaría por que la entrada estaba serrada –agrego Shaoran –es por que el agua debe de inundar la cueva durante la marea alta.

-¿Inundar¡¿vamos a morir ahogados?!

-No te preocupes princesa no creo que el agua suba mas por esta noche, pero tampoco podremos salir asta que sea de mañana, o en el ultimo de los casos tendremos que salir nadando, toda esta agua debe conducir asta alguna parte ¿trajiste tu traje de baño para que nos demos un chapuzón Princ...?

-¡Yo nunca entraría al agua con tigo reveladucho! –lo corto.

-Perdona, olvide que a las bestias les disgusta el agua, y por cierto se dice rebelducho

-¡¿A quien te crees que llamas bestia?! –lo agarro fuertemente por el cuello.

Como estaban muy cansados decidieron quedarse a descansar allí. Sakura aun seguía inconsciente y no podían seguirla cargando, asta que no despertara no podrían seguir con su camino, fuera el que fuera.

Por la noche Shaoran ya se había acomodado rápidamente y Tomoyo era la única que paresia tener problemas para dormir, intranquila durmiendo de lado y dando bulitas sin poder conseguirlo. Al voltearse de lado pudo percatarse de que un par de ojos azules la observaban de forma atenta. Eriol estaba al otro lado de la cueva pero como no tenia nada que hacer decidió acercársele para platicar con él.

-¿Y a donde iremos mañana –le pregunto sentándose en una piedra a su lado como ni quien quisiera la cosa.

-Shaoran tiene algunos amigos y pensamos reunirnos con ellos, después pensaremos en algo que hacer –por un memento estuvo a punto de decir con ustedes, pero decidió que no era necesario –en cuanto a mi... creo que volveré para dirigir a mis hombres felices -bromeo –después de todo este es el momento indicado.

-¿Para que?

-Para iniciar la revuelta y derrocar al rey de Britania.

-¿En serio? –Tomoyo se sorprendió mucho ante estas palabras.

-Si, Shaoran también ara lo mismo, el cree que puede convencer a muchos de sus soldados para que se unan a nosotros y lo hemos estado pensando, el rey jamás esperaría que sus enemigos estuviesen entre sus tropas.

-¿Pero y como piensan hacer eso?

-Con toda nuestra ayuda claro. Ya es tiempo de que los rebeldes demostremos nuestras verdaderas intenciones de derrocar al rey de Britania y restablecer la paz en nuestro reino, aunque eso signifique la guerra, aun a costa de nuestras vidas, eso es lo que queremos.

En ese momento noto que la amatista comenzaba a sollozar disimuladamente, esto lo tomo por sorpresa ya que él esperaba que la noticia de que ya no abrías mas guerra con su reino la alegraría, pero no se esperaba algo así.

-¿Que te pasa princesa? creí que estarías feliz, esa era una de las noticias que quería darte por eso fui a verte o... ¿es que lloras de la felicidad?- pregunto confundido

-Tonto...-contesto con ironía.

Pero ella seguía llorando, era cierto que él si la había ido a buscar para darle la noticia, pero había algo mas que no se atrevía a decirle, ahora su reino se salvaría pero sabia que ella estaba mas preocupada por otras cosas o mejor dicho otras personas.

-¡Eso es una tontería...!-salto ella de repente –¡¿como crees que van a vencer a un ejercito? eso es imposible, solo lograras que los maten!

-Hace mucho tiempo que vivimos con miedo, Britania tiene soldados como los de la guardia secreta, teníamos miedo de enfrentarnos a todos ellos, pero ahora que tenemos la oportunidad que algunos de ellos se pasen a nuestro bando ya aun en el enemigo hay personas que comparten neutros ideales y con todo lo que esta pasando no podemos desaprovecharlo, ahora tenemos a Shaoran.

-¿Shaoran...?

-Así es, así fue como nos escapamos de los calabozos, sus hombres nos ayudaron, todos ellos nos seguirán...

-¡Pero no son un ejercito...!

-Al menos no uno lo suficientemente grande –la corto –pero no importa

-¡¿Entonces vas ir a morir, tú con todos?! –el otro asintió.

-Si hay una oportunidad de recuperar lo perdido... voy a tomarla.

Tomoyo no lo soporto mas, se soltó a llorar y arrojándose a sus brazos, abrasándolo con fuerza." No quería perderlo¿pero qué seria ese sentimiento...? El cariño que sentía por sus amigos, pero había algo mas... -no quiero que te mueras... ni tú, ni Sakura, ni siquiera el tonto de Shaoran.

-Tranquila, todo va a estar bien princesita...-le paso la mano por los sedosos cabellos tratando de confortarla –descansa, hay un largo camino por recorrer -le sonrió tiernamente -me pregunto por qué serás tan chillona.

-Por que ceras tu tan tonto...

Se recostó en su regazo, había algo en ese contacto que la tranquilizaba, un algo que no deseaba perder y aria lo que fuera para lograrlo.

Lentamente fue cerrando los ojos, asta entonces no se había dado cuenta de cuan cansada se encontraba, deseaba quedarse así solo un momento mas. Finalmente serró los ojos y Eriol la cobijo con sus brazos rodeándola asta quedarse dormido.

Shaoran quien se había recostado al lado de Sakura esperando a que despertara y dormitando tan solo para recobrar energías pero sin dejar de prestar atención en lo que sucedía, se revolvió incómodamente en donde se encontraba, pensando en lo ocurrido.

-Esos dos solo traen problemas... –se quejo antes de quedarse finalmente dormido.

Muchas horas habían transcurrido desde su estancia en el palacio y a pesar de que en la obscura cueva en la que se encontraba no entraba ni la luz de sol, ella podía darse cuenta de que era de día, no sabia como pero de alguna manera lo presentía. Lentamente se levanto asta quedar sentada, desperezándose, estirándose para quitarse lo adormilada. Aun con lo incomodo del lugar sentía que había dormido bastante bien, plácidamente. Se sentía reanimada, llena de energías. Ahora que lo meditaba, no sabia en donde estaba ni como había llegado asta allí, lo ultimo que recordaba era hallarse en compañía de Yukito recorriendo un extraño corredor subterráneo.

Intento reincorporarse poniendo ambas manos a los costados, fue entonces que sintió que había alguien a sus costados, a ambos lados para ser mas exacto. Un intenso carmesí comenzó a ruborizar sus mejillas "¡Había pasado la noche en compañía de dos hombres...! Y para colmo también Tomoyo estaba allí. Con razón no había pasado frió, incluso ahora comenzaba a sentir mucho calor. No recordaba que había sucedido, acoso... perdón, acaso habría pasado algo sin su consentimiento mientras ella se encontraba dormida?" –pensó.

"No, por la forma en la que se encontraban no creía que algo así hubiera sucedido, aun conservaba sus ropas... ¿¡pero en que rayos estaba pensando!?, esas no parecían ser las cosas en que normalmente ella pensaba, mas bien paresia ser...¡como Tomoyo,quizás el estar tanto tiempo a su lado la estaba afectando.

-Veo que ya as despertado.

El sonido de una voz conocida llamo su atención, pero él siquiera se había movido de su lugar, descansaba apaciblemente como si siguiera sumido en un profundo sueño, Sakura pensó que se veía muy tranquilo, quizás se lo había imaginado.

En eso él ambarino abrió finalmente los ojos y la observo fijamente antes de incompararse para quedar a su altura, sin que la chica despegara un segundo su mirada verde de él.

-¿Te encuentras bien? dormiste toda la noche y por la manera en la que te encontramos temí que no fueras a despertar nunca.

Sakura no contesto, solo siguió allí observándolo -"¿había pasado toda la noche junto a ella esperando a que se despertara¿cuidándola?.

-¿Te pasa algo¿por que no dices nada¿¡perdiste la voz!? .

-No...estoy bien, perdona –se puso de pie tratando de encubrir su nerviosismo- ¿cómo es que llegue aquí?

-Es una larga historia, lo importante es como llegaste tu allí...-izo énfasis en el "allí" - ¿que paso entre tu y ese tal Yukito?

-¡No paso nada enserio Yukito es solo un buen amigo...! –"¿y desde cuando pensaba eso? Ahora que lo cavilaba no tenia por que darle esas explicaciones... tan raras" – y bueno este... yo...

-No entiendo por que me lo dices no ase falta –aunque Sakura noto un brillo de incomoda frialdad en su mirada –lo que quiero saber es que paso después de que nos separamos...

-¡Ya te dije que nada!

-Pero cuando fuiste allá abajo con ese mago ¿qué fue lo que te izo? –la pregunto provoco que Sakura se ruborizara sin razón.

-¡Nada! –aunque ciertamente no lo recordaba muy bien –recuerdo que íbamos bajando... y que llegamos a unas extrañas ruinas y luego... mucho calor...y como una extraña sensación de placer. –el ambarino casi se atraganta con su salival escuchar esto.

-Si, ya veo que ase mucho calor aquí ...

Los dos voltearon a ver a abruptamente quien los había interrumpido. Eriol mantenía una mirada serena con una sonrisa maligna de esas que solo el sabia hacer, mientras que los castaños se veían muy sobresaltados al descubrir que alguien los estaba escuchando.

-¡No Eriol, no es lo que piensas! –lo corrigió la ojiverde nerviosa –A lo que yo me refería es que sentía mucha paz, como si una luz me llenara y me envolviera de serenidad. –la explicación tampoco dejo muy conforme a Shaoran.

-¿De que estas ablando Sakura?, yo me acabo de despertar...digo que hace mucho calor por que estamos cerca del mar. O...¡¿acaso estaban ablando de cosas obscenas?! –este comentario puso muy nerviosa y confundida a la chica a quien comenzó a darle vueltas la cabeza.

-¿Te pasa algo Sakurita¿por qué estas tan roja¿tienes fiebre? –pregunto el ojiazul preocupado y sintiéndole la temperatura. Shaoran tampoco lo entendida, se veía muy bien ese unos momentos y lo extraño era que Sakura tampoco sabia explicárselo.

-Aaahoo –un bostezo llamo la atención de todos -¿ ya es de día? –pregunto la amatista somnolienta -¡Sakura¡ -se levanto de un solo salto -¡ya estas bien! –la abraso efusivamente.

-Lo estaba...-trato de respirar -antes de que tu despertaras...me asfixias...Tomoyo...

-Bien será mejor que continuemos con nuestro camino –las interrumpió Shaoran y sin mas comenzó a andar por la cueva en busca de la salida.

Sakura se apresuro para alcanzarlo, el nivel del agua ya había bajado y el camino estaba despejado, así que Eriol se retraso salo un poco para poder conversar con Tomoyo.

-¿Ya te sientes mejor Princesita?

Entonces Tomoyo recordó lo increíblemente embarazoso de la noche anterior y la manera en que lo había abrazado, así como también todo lo que le había dicho.

-No se a que te refieres –trato de hacerse la desentendida -yo me encuentro perfectamente bien. –rápidamente se dio la vuelta para que no viera lo sonrojado de su cara

-Que lastima... –profirió el otro en voz baja –me gustaba que estuvieras así...

–¿Qué dijiste? -Tomoyo volteo a verlo y noto que le devolvía una picara sonrisa.

-Nada en especial, -comenzó a andar por donde se había ido Sakura- Vamos –le dijo de espaldas –será mejor que nos apresuremos o nos van a dejar, debemos llegar al campamento.

-¿Al campamento rebelde?

-No, ya lo veras cuando lleguemos.- se alejo rápidamente y Tomoyo corrió tras de él.

Anduvieron durante horas, internándose cada vez mas en el mismo bosque de siempre, asta que por fin llegaron a un pequeño claro donde se habían puesto algunas tiendas de campaña.

-Paréese ser que no ahí nadie – comento Shaoran al llegar

-¿Debería haber alguien? –pregunto la ojiverde

-Si¿recuerdas que les comentamos que nos habían ayudado a entrar en el castillo?

- A si, dijeron algo muy extraño acerca de que los catapultaron o algo.

-En efecto -continuo Eriol –no puedes estar sentado sobre de una catapulta y dispararla al mismo tiempo ¿sabes?

-¡¿Así es como entraron?!, están locos... –comento Tomoyo

-En efecto. –profirió el otro con auto suficiencia.

-No te estoy alabando...

-Pero se pudieron haber lastimado –agrego preocupada Sakura.

-Por suerte los establos estaban justo donde los recordaba, caímos en una pila suavecita de paja, si no nos hubiéramos dado un ¡santo porrazo!

-Aun no se como me convenciste para hacer ese salto –declaro Shaoran –normal mente no suelo ser tan atrabancado.

-Yo si se por que lo hiciste... –por la cara del ojiazul surco una sonrisa maligna, a juzgar por lo que Tomoyo sabia podría decirse que asta sospechosa. –lo bueno es que lo logramos.

-¿Y quien los ayudo a entrar?

-A, pues una amiga de Shaoran...

-Ya te dije que no es mi amiga –interrumpió el otro.

-Si claro como tu digas, pero parece ser que se conocen desde hace mucho tiempo...

-Entrenábamos juntos, eso es todo – se dio media vuelta y se marcho, no se encontraba de humor.

-¿Qué le pasa? –pregunto Tomoyo

-Se pone así cundo hablo de ella...a ¿adónde vas Sakura?

-Voy a ir tras él –se metió en el bosque y se perdió tras la maleza, justo detrás de Shaoran

-¿Y desde cuando se preocupa tanto por él? –Tomoyo solo encogió los hombros.

Sakura había partido tras de Shaoran, le inquietaba saber mas acerca de lo que habían platicado ase unos momentos, -"no era que le importara mucho realmente, solo simple y sana curiosidad ¿verdad?" -pero pronto se dio cuenta de que lo había perdido de vista y aun peor, estaba perdida –"genial Sakura, solo esto te faltaba ¿por qué demonios saliste tras él?. No había pasado mucho tiempo cuando comenzó a sentir algo de miedo.

-¿Por donde rayos llegue?, no encuentro el camino de vuelta, creí que podía seguir mis propios pasos de vuelta asta el campamento, pero veo que sigo teniendo un pésimo sentido de orientación... claro, es que no estoy acostumbrada a andar por entre la naturaleza.

Se sentó precipitadamente a descansar sobre una rama que se encontraba a la altura perfecta y comenzó a balancearse meciéndose de adelante hacia atrás.

-Creo que lo mejor será quedarme aquí y esperar a que me encuentren... antes de que me pierda mas.

Subió las piernas y comenzó a relajarse con el mecer de las ramas, escuchando el murmullo del viento como si se tratase de una bella canción de cuna que la adormecía.

-Que relajante es descansar en esta rama...- pensó -un momento¿rama¡¿y desde cuando las ramas se mecen solas?!

Se asusto al notar que la rama había tomado la forma de una hamaca y que se continuaba meciendo, algo muy raro estaba pasando, era cierto que le sucedían ese tipo cosas raras desde que era pequeña, pero esta era la primera vez que le pasaba algo tan extraño, fue entonces que noto que todas las plantas parecían mecerse a su alrededor, lo cual la espanto. Pero se espanto aun mas al notar un zumbido justo en el instante en que una de ellas detenía una flecha justo frente a su cabeza antes de que impactara contra su cara.

-¡Kyaaaa!!! –El sonoro estruendo de un grito inconfundible se escucho por todos los alrededores indicándoles que Sakura estaba en problemas.

Rápidamente Shaoran izo acopio de todas sus fuerzas para llegar lo mas rápido posible al lugar del siniestro (por así decirlo), encontrando a una Sakura aterrada parada sobre la rama de un árbol y alzando las manos mientras que otra persona le apuntaba con un arco.

-¿Pero que rayos estas haciendo? -pregunto el ambarino molesto.

-¡¿Que no ves que me están atacando?! –le reprocho entre pucheros la ojiverde

-¡No tu, ella! –señalo a la chica que le apuntaba con el arco.

-¡Shaoran, ya regresaste! –converso la otra animadamente -no te acerques a ella Shaoran¡es una bruja! –continuo con tono mas serio –la encontré merodeando por el campamento, debe de ser una espía mandada por el enemigo.

-Ella es la princesa de Avalón, Sakura Kinomoto.

-¿Qué¿ella¿la princesa de Avalon es una bruja? –Sakura se ofendió ante la mención de lo ultimo -¿pero que rayos hace ella aquí?, me la imaginaba muy diferente, no se...con mas porte y menos flachuda, perdón... me revolví con flacucha y fachuda. –Sakura estaba que le salían canas verdes (no se preocupen es un decir).

-¿Qué cosa...? –pregunto la ojiverde conteniéndose.

-No debían que haberla traído –continuo la otra sin prestarle la menor atención.

-Es una larga historia... –le resto él importancia.

-Pues quiero escucharla¿cómo se les ocurrió?, no tenemos tiempo para estarla asiendo de niñeras -tenso aun mas el arco.

-Eh... ¿podrías dejar de apuntarme? –pregunto la otra nerviosa, no le había dejado de apuntar con el arma.

-Pues ya que -se resigno la otra y bajándolo - ¿así que tu eres la dichosa princesa...?

La arquera se acerco a Sakura, era una chica guapa, joven. Sakura se sorprendió al notar que era como de su edad, su piel era blanca y su pelo negro y largo le caía asta por debajo de la cintura, casi de un tono rojizo, al igual que sus ojos que tenían un brillo guindaseo, tenia una figura esbelta y bien formada, con buenas proporciones y vestía de una manera un tanto extraña para una chica, llevaba una camisa negra con unas mallas verdes ajustadas y una falda muy corta del mismo color (como una minifalda), envuelta en una capa obscura de color verde hoja, su vestidura le recordaba un poco a la de algunos jóvenes rebeldes que había visto solo que ella lucia mucho mas elegante.

-Mi nombre es Meiling –se presento, escudriñando a Sakura de arriba a abajo como si se tratara de un bicho raro al que debía examinar para saber si no era peligroso.

-¿Qué es lo que paso? –en ese momento Tomoyo apareció detrás de unas ramas seguida de Eriol.

-¿Y ella? -Meiling pregunto refiriéndose a la recién llegada –¿es una de tus novias Eriol?

-Ella es la princesa de Deblyn, y por favor no me dejes tan mal parado. –la presento el ojioazul sin aclarar nada.

-¡¿Otra¿Pues a cuantas princesas se raptaron?

-Esas son todas –aclaro Eriol –por a horita...

-¡¿Como que por a horita?! –gritaron las chicas al unísono.

-Fue una broma, -luego se puso serio –mira Meiling, nosotros no teníamos planeado traer a ninguna de ellas, pero fue algo inevitable.

-¿Inevitable como que no había otro remedio o inevitable como que no podían resistir la tentación? –les lanzo una mirada acusadora.

-Corrían peligro de que algo terrible les pasara...

-Pues con ustedes no están mucho mejor –interrumpió para luego respirar hondo –esto solo nos retrasara, se ven muy endebles no serian buenas esposas y no creo que aguanten el paso.

-No te preocupes, son mas resistentes de lo que parecen.

Sakura y Tomoyo solo se miraron la una ala otra confundidas¿qué tendría que ver eso con ser buenas esposas? y ¿cómo que estaban endebles?, ni que fueran muebles.

-Bueno, ya veremos que tanto aguante tienen, tendremos mucho por caminar¡Nos vemos Shao¡ -y se retiro tras unos arbustos.

-¡¿Shaooo?! –pregunto Sakura con gotitas en la cabeza (tipo anime)

-No le hagan caso-respondió el aludido -, ella y Eriol se entienden por que están igual de locos.

-¿Y quien es ella? -Pregunto Tomoyo.

-Meiling –le aclaro Eriol –la mejor amiga de Shaoran, o eso dicen...

-¡Yo no he dicho nada! –protesto el otro.

-Para mi que es la novia de Shaoran... o Shaorancito como abecé le llama.

-¡Eso no es cierto, no digas cosas inútiles...!- le advirtió el otro –ella nos esta ayudando nada mas, solo es una conocida...-y dando media vuelta se metió entre la espesa maleza, de echo casi salió corriendo.

-Bueno –siguió Eriol –lo primero según no es cierto, pero lo segundo si, esos dos se parecen ¿no creen?.

Nadie mas dijo ya nada, pero algo dentro de Sakura se encontraba gritando, estaba molesta, la habían humillado y había un extraño brillo en sus verdes ojos que los demás no notaron. No sabia por que se sentía tan enfadada ni siquiera creía que fuera para tanto pero algo estaba claro, esa chica no le agradaba para nada.

-¿Notaron que Shorancitio se ponía rojo? –termino burlonamente Eriol.

Después de recoger todas sus cosas del campamento, los cinco se encaminaron. El día ya empezaba a obscurecer, llevaban toda la tarde caminando con rumbo hacia Britania y Meiling no se había tentado el corazón para acelerar el paso cada que podía con el pretexto de que se les hacia tarde.

-¿Ya casi llegamos? -Pregunto la amatista rendida de tanto andar.

Tomoyo sentía que las piernas ya no le aguantaban y tenia ganas de ahorcar a tirana arriéndela que los traía sin descanso por entre los dificultosos caminos, quizás con la esperanza de que ella y su amiga se dejaran caer por el camino rendidas por el cansancio y dejarlas allí tiradas, pero si eso era lo que esperaba no le iban a dar el gusto, hacia ya buen rato que ni siquiera volteaba a ver a Sakura, pero estaba segura de que su amiga se encontraba igualmente o peor que ella.

-Esta es la tercera vez que lo preguntas en los últimos cinco minutos. –respondió a manera de queja la azabachada.

-Si, pero también es la primera vez que me respondes... –le siguió Tomoyo.

-Para llegar a el campamento rebelde no llevamos ni la mitad del trayecto ¿sabes?.

-¡¿Qué?! –la amatista sintió que se le iban todas las fuerzas que le quedaban a la basura¡era una tortura!.

-Pero no te preocupes, ya casi llegamos asta nuestro destino –la animo la chica -debo aceptar que esperaba que para estas alturas ya estuvieras llorando a la orilla del camino.

-¿En serio? –agrego en tono irónico.

-Si, pero la que realmente me sorprende es tu amiga, esta fresca como una lechuga... ¡y asta yo me siento cansada! Tiene mucho aguante.

Sakura sonrió alegremente, era verdad, no se veía ni una pizca de cansada, de echo se veía mejor que cualquiera de sus acompañantes "¿acaso era la misma Sakura que Tomoyo conocía? Paresia increíble."

-¿Y a donde nos dirigimos por cierto? -pregunto la ojiverde desviando la conversación.

-Primero necesitaremos ir por provisiones, así que pasaremos a la ciudad y de paso conseguiremos algún medio de trasporte.

Al poco tiempo salieron del bosque, cosa que les alegro mucho pues era muy cansado andar por entre la maleza y comenzaron a caminar por un sendero de piedra asta que finalmente empezaron a distinguir a lo lejos una enorme cantidad de casas y construcciones de todos los estilos. Al poco tiempo vieron pasar una carreta repleta de mercancías que amablemente les ofreció llevarlos el tramo que les faltaba asta la ciudad, por lo que aceptaron gustosos.

La ciudad era bastante grande, sus edificios y casas muchos de ellos asta de mas dos pisos, una cosa bastante rara, se alzaban con toda clase de letreros que ofrecían distintas cosas, tiendas de los mas diversos tipos desde las que vendían comida asta extrañas tiendas de antigüedades y rarezas, hoteles, posadas y burdeles por doquier, cantinas, lugares de apuestas, tiendas esotéricas y de magia así como lugares de apuestas y diversión.

Era un lugar bastante interesante y Eriol les comento que eso se debía a que esa era mas importante ruta comercial de Britania y por eso era muy prospera, cosa bastante rara en esos tiempos de escasees.

Finalmente se detuvieron frente a una posada que se encontraba en uno de los distritos mas tranquilos de la ciudad y Meiling se acerco a hablar con el posadero quien le pregunto si tenían una reservación a lo que ella respondió que se encontraban a nombre de Yamasaki, quien les había echo el favor de apartárselos desde días antes, después regreso a hablar con sus compañeros.

-El posadero dice que llegamos justo a tiempo por que ya estaba a punto de rentar nuestros cuartos, creía que ya no vendríamos por que nos habíamos tardado demasiado, y también dice que ya no tiene mas cuartos así que deberíamos de compartirlos, no ay remedio.

-¿Pero por que? –pregono la amatista contrariada.

-En este lugar siempre se tienes que apartarlos, por que es una ciudad ala que vienen comerciantes y viajeros y Yamasaki no tenia forma de saber que traeríamos rabos con nosotros–a las princesas les molesto la manera en que se había referido a ellas.

-Pues entonces tendremos que buscar otro lugar.

-Imposible, a estas horas todo debe estar lleno, pero eso no es lo peor, lo malo es que solo disponemos de tres camas, cabe decir que inicialmente solo seriamos tres ¿verdad?–izo énfasis en esto ultimo.

-Por lo menos a ser un cuarto grande... –pensó la amatista en vos alta.

-De echo son dos cuartos muy pequeños, en uno apenas caben las dos camas y yo no pienso compartir mi cuarto con nadie, yo lo pague.

-Pero no podemos permitir que tan distinguidas damas duerman en el piso –salto el ojiazul en defensa de las otras dos.

-Pues entonces dales tu cama, además ¿yo que te parezco que soy¿un perro? –lo amenazo con el puño –si tanto te preocupa puedes dormir afuera en las calles, a mi me da lo mismo.

-Esta bien, pero deberás compartir tu cuarto con alguien por que no cabremos los cuatro en uno solo.

-Buen intento Eriol, pero ni crea que voy a compartir mi cuarto contigo, estaría mas segura durmiendo en una jaula llena leones. Bueno ya que, supongo que ellas dos podrán defenderse juntas de ti –señalo a las dos susodichas -, Shaoo tu te quedaras conmigo.

Sakura apretó los puños como un reflejo involuntario, "después de todo no paresia haberle costado mucho aceptar la idea ¿verdad?". No sabia por que, pero había algo en esa chica que le molestaba demasiado, no le agradaba la forma en que se dirigía a otras personas, en especial a cierta personita ambarina, definitivamente había algo que le daba mala espina.

Ya por la tarde las dos princesas se encontraban encerradas en su cuarto, llevaban ahí todo el día aburriéndose de lo lindo, sin poder salir, ya que los chicos decían que era peligroso que salieran ellas solas, algo que no era de su agrado.

-Que hastió -se quejo Tomoyo luego de aburrirse de observar por la ventana a las personas que pasaban –no se tu Sakura pero yo ya me canse de estar aquí echadota esperando a que quien sabe asta que horas regresen, ni que fuéramos niñas pequeñas como para no saber cuidarnos solas ¿no crees?.

-No tenemos de otra...

-Claro que si.

Tomoyo tomo a Sakura por la mano y la arrastro asta la puerta, vigilando que no hubiera nadie del otro lado que las pudiera ver al salir.

-Esta despejado, podemos irnos.

-Pero Tomoyo...nos pidieron que no saliéramos asta que nos quedáramos aqui.

-¿Vas a hacer todo lo que te diga Shaoran?, claro ellos van a divertirse nos abandonan y luego nos exigen que nos quedemos aquí¿pues que se creen que son¿Nuestros novios? Ni a mi novio le permitiría eso –Sakura se inquieto ante la sugerencia.

-Pero no podemos salir así...

-¿A que te refieres? qué importa.

-Neutras ropas son demasiado llamativas, nos descubrirán...

-Pues conseguiremos nuevas y ya, no te preocupes por eso. Si tan solo tuviera un poco de tela y un equipo de costura... pero bueno ya nos las arreglaremos. Conseguiremos algo en la recepción, ven sígueme.

Con mucho cuidado se escabulleron asta el salón de la recepción, en donde el posadero recibía a los clientes colocando sus abrigos y prendas en un enorme perchero de la entrada. Tomoyo se acerco con sigilo y de forma veloz extrajo un par de capuchas sin que nadie se diera cuenta, de echo apenas Sakura logro ver lo que hacia.

-Listo toma ponte uno, vamos a salir a divertirnos. –dijo emocionada

-¿Cómo hiciste eso?, si no te conociera diría que eras una ladrona profesional

-Es solo una de mis muchas cualidades secretas Sakura –guiño un ojo.

-No te estaba alabando, además me queda grande.

-Así será mejor, por que te cubre mas, apresúrate.

Ambas salieron juntas de la posada y se dirigieron inmediatamente a las tiendas para curiosear lo que allí había, luego se detuvieron un par de beses en las tiendas de joyería y por ultimo Tomoyo insistió en que entraran en una tienda de esotérica, en donde compro un par de cosas extrañas.

-No Sabia que creyeras en esas cosas Tomoyo.

-Pues claro, mira estos cristales contienen propiedades mágicas y tienen ciertos poderes para aquellos que los saben utilizar, atraen la buena suerte¿qué te parece si ahora nos vamos a tomar algo por allí?

Señalo con el dedo en dirección a un oscuro callejón que no daba para nada una buena pinta

-No lo se, no parece ser un lugar muy seguro...

-No seas miedosa, además de ese lado están todos los lugares divertidos, los bares, las casas de juego, los cavares, los sitios de apuestas... a y las tiendas de curiosidades y recuerditos.

-¿Divertidos?

-De otra manera tendríamos que dar toda la vuelta para rodear. Anda ¿Que dices Sakura

-Si, vamos a echar un vistazo.- dijo resignada.

La otra la jalo por la manga, de modo que no se pudo rehusar y cruzaron las escabrosa calles asta salir del callejón. Del otro lado había montones de sitios de entretenimiento y servicios de bebidas. Entraron en un lugar que parecía mas o menos decente y Tomoyo pidió algo de beber, para su suerte sus encantos no pasaron del todo desapercibidos y enseguida llego un hombre para atenderlas. Después de ordenar dos bebidas de una cosa que Sakura no entendió, sin autorización, el camarero se despidió de ellas con un guiño de ojo que Tomoyo le contesto, sorprendiendo un poco a sakura.

-Ya vez –le indico Tomoyo a su amiga –así es como se debe tratar a los hombres, dándoles por su lado¿te diste cuenta? Ni siquiera nos cobro las bebidas.

-¿Crees que esto sea correcto? –el camarero trajo otros dos pedidos.

-No pasa nada Sakura, bueno divierte un rato, dime ¿ya antes as bebido?

-Jamás en mi vida e probado una gota de alcohol Tomoyo.

-Bueno, pues esta será la primera vez. –levanto su copa en señal de salud –salud Sakura, por los buenos tiempos que ya no recuerdo.

-¿Cuáles buenos tiempos?

-No le des importancia, solo bebe.

-Ya que... saludcita – y se lo bebió todo de un solo trago.

-¡Así se ase Sakurita!

Las dos continuaron bebiendo durante un buen rato, platicando amenamente sobre cualquier cosa y aunque Tomoyo ya estaba un poco acalorada a Sakura se le empezaba a notar muy alegre, por lo que finalmente Tomoyo decidió que ya era suficiente por un día y juntas como siempre, salieron de aquel lugar para dirigirse al hostal en donde se se hospedaban actualmente, pues ya empezaba a obscurecer.

-Sakura ¿tienes idea de por donde queda el hotelucho ese?

-¿Qué me decías?

-Olvídalo, tu ya no tienes ni idea de donde estas parada, creo que estaba por aquí, recuerdo que atravesamos este callejón oscuro y siniestro cuando veníamos para aca.

Al entrar en aquel callejón, como era casi era de esperarse a esas horas, un par de sujetos con mal talante les salieron al encuentro con caras de pocos amigos y al intentar dar un paso asía atrás notaron que otros dos las habían rodeado por la espalda.

-¿A dónde creen que van a estas horas par de dulzuras? –Se les acerco con mofa uno de ellos.

-¿Dulzura? Ni creas, Sakura será mejor salir de aquí y correr –hablo la chica en voz baja.

-¿Para dónde?

-¡Asía acá!!

Tomoyo se abalanzo sobre del sujeto que tenían enfrente, golpeándolo donde mas le dolía y abriéndose así paso para que ambas pudieran escapar, echando a correr por entre los callejones. Pero a pesar de sus esfuerzos los demás sujetos las seguían muy de serca y lo peor era que Sakura no se encontraba en su mejor condición física, esto dificultaba bastante el avance. De echo a Tomoyo le sorprendió lo rápida que su amiga podía ser aunque corriera estrellándose contra todo y zigzagueado.

-Así jamás los podremos perder, Sakura tienes que buscar un lugar donde ocultarte deprisa.

Con ayuda su aguda vista, Tomoyo alcanzo a distinguir un par de barriles a las afueras de una taberna, seguramente antes llenos con licor o cerveza.

-Rápido ocúltate allí – sin mucha delicadeza Tomoyo cargo a su Sakura y la embutió en uno de los toneles para después serrar la tapa ante los quejidos incómodos de la otra –Quédate aquí y no salgas asta que yo regrese –le advirtió.

Tomoyo empezó a dar saltitos de forma burlona para llamar la atención de los sujetos que ya las estaban alcanzando y que por suerte no se habían dado cuenta de nada. Su plan era que la siguieran, para así deshacerse de ellos mas tarde y después volver tranquilamente por Sakura, pero para eso necesitaba alejarlos lo mas pronto posible de ella. Gracias a dios suplan dio resultado.

Los bandidos se alejaron rápidamente persiguiendo a la amatista y Sakura quien comenzaba a sentirse mareada por tanto ajetreo y el olor de la cerveza en el barril, decidió qua tenia que salir para tomar un poco de aire fresco y puro antes de que lo vomitara todo allí adentro, al parecer las copas ya habían empezado a surtir su efecto.

No muy lejos de allí, un hombre cojeaba ante la probable imposibilidad de llegar a tener hijos algún día, luego de que una chica lo golpeara fuertemente en sus partes nobles. Intentaba alcanzar a sus compañeros, en seguida de que estos hubieran salido tras de su agresora para tratar de ajustar cuentas.

Justo en eso vio la figura de una chica, que antes fuera objeto de su interés, salir de entre unos barriles, toda mareada y atolondrada. La oportunidad perfecta par cobrar su venganza y como a esas horas no había nadie por esas calles, ese era también el lugar ideal.

Sakura se inclino sobre de uno de los barriles tratando de mitigar un poco su malestar de la única forma en que podía hacerlo, "definitivamente era ultima vez que le aria caso a Tomoyo". Cundo sintió que bruscamente una mano la jalaba por la cintura dándole la vuelta para obligarla a verle a la cara.

Era un hombre muy fornido y de aspecto hosco que la miraba de forma furiosa y con un maligno brillo en los diminutos ojos. Sakura le recoció enseguida como al sujeto que Tomoyo había golpeado ase poco rato. De forma brutal arrastro a Sakura asta el fondo del callejón sin salida que había junto a la taberna, mientras que ella forcejeaba con todas sus fuerzas para liberarse.

-Contigo voy a desquitarme por todo lo que me izo tu amiga...solo espero que no se me allá descompuesto nada –sonreía de forma burlona al tiempo que acorralaba a la chica contra la pared del fondo, haciendo presión sobre ella con su corpulento cuerpo.

Sakura intento gritar desesperada, pero el la tenia fuertemente amordazada con una mano, mientras que con la otra le acariciaba su esbelta cintura desvergonzadamente. La chica comenzó a llorar, sufrido por lo que sabia que le esperaba y sin nadie que la ayudara, ya que no había nadie allí que pudiera evitarlo.

Poco a poco el hombre fue deslizando su mano asta el vestido, levantándolo bruscamente para poder tocar sus delicadas piernas.

-Que vestido tan elegante –le comento el hombre con sorna a la oreja –creo que hoy es mi día de suerte, eres una chica exquisita.

Sakura forcejeaba con fuerzas, mientras que él intentaba manosearla, pero era inútil, él era mucho mas grande y fuerte que ella, sabia que eso seria todo, ya no abría nada mas que ella pudiera hacer. En esos momentos solo podía pensar en una persona y en lo mucho que la necesitaba, si esa persona estuviera allí... la persona que siempre la protegía, que acudía instantáneamente a su lado cundo lo necesitaba. Como si ese fuera el final le pareció escuchar su voz a lo lejos, como si viniera de algún lugar en su subconsciente, una ilucion.

-¡Suéltala ahora mismo desgraciado...!

Dos ojos como centellas refulgía en la oscuridad de aquel callejón, el joven apretaba fuertemente los puños y rechinaba los dientes como tratando de controlar su ira, una ira que se había apoderado repentina mente de el y que no lo dejaba pensar con claridad, lo único que sabia en ese momento era que aquel hombre estaba lastimando a la persona de la que el tanto cuidaba, y la que tan bien conocía y apreciaba de una manera que ni él entendía, lo mas cuidado, lo mas preciado, lo que él mas quería.

El hombre dejo instintivamente de hacer lo que estaba haciendo y volteo a ver al ambarino.

-No te metas en lo que no te importa –le advirtió – será mejor que te largues de aquí mocoso, y que hagas como que no as visto nada.

-¡Si me importa! –Sakura que aun seguía petrificada contra la pared pudo distinguir el perfil del ambarino entre las sombras y supo que había ido a buscarla, como si ella lo hubiera llamado.

-Shaoran... –murmuro la chica con renovadas lagrimas de esperanza en sus ojos.

-¿Shaoran? –pregunto el desconocido –ya veo, así que ustedes dos se conocen, pero creo que no me as escudado bien, te e pedido que te largaras.

Ante la negativa del ambarino el hombre llevo su mano a su espada y Shaoran no tardo en desenvainar también la suya, cosa que le sorprendió bastante al otro sujeto.

-¿Piensa chocar espadas conmigo?... debes estar bromeando, para que veas que soy benevolente te matare rápido para que así ya no sufras.

Aventó a Sakura contra la pared en una esquina y sostuvo su arma frente al ambarino, esto solo izo enfadar mas a Shaoran, quien en esos momentos deseba matarlo con todas sus fuerzas por lo que había estado a punto de hacer. Por alguna razón que él aun no comprendía esto lo ponía fuera de sus casillas y se lanzo precipitada mente contra su adversario, quien le detuvo su ataque con cierta facilidad.

-Veo que eres bueno con la espada –se mofo el otro – es una lastima que vallas a desperdiciar tu vida de esta manera – lanzo al chico brusca mente contra una de las paredes – me abrías sido de utilidad, solo por eso te daré el honor de morir con una de mis técnicas –su espada comenzó a resplandecer con un brillo violáceo fluorescente y lanzo un poderoso ataque contra Shaoran, una estocada mortal.

-¿Pero como es posible? –se sorprendió al comprobar que el ambarino también había detenido su ataque mas poderoso. La espada de Shaoran había comenzado a brillar con la intensa luz obscura y espectral que la caracterizaba.

-Ahora es mi turno –agrego el castaño –¡Espada de las sombras¡ -un poderoso rayo negro fue a impactar contra su enemigo, que salió disparado asta el otro extremo del callejón golpeándolo contra unos barriles, uno de ellos relleno con una sustancia un tanto asquerosa y desagradable. Por unos momentos Shaoran pensó en si debía matarlo, pero esos sentimientos desaparecieron instantáneamente al ver la cara asustada de Sakura quien aun se encontraba acurrucada contra una esquina del callejón.

-Sakura... ¿te encuentras bien verdad? –era obvio que no se encontraba del todo bien, sus mejillas fuertemente sonrojadas por el efecto del avino se encontraban surcadas por brillantes lagrimas y sus relucientes ojos vidriosos ahora estaban hinchados por tanto llorar, de echo no había dejado de hacerlo en todo ese tiempo, ni siquiera ahora que ya todo había terminado.

Sintiéndose preocupado Shaoran se arrodillo a su lado para abrazarla, esperando que así se tranquilizara un poco.

-Por favor, no llores –verla así le destrozaba el corazón -ya veras que ahora todo va a estar bien, yo te lo prometí ¿Recuerdas?,estoy aquí –Sakura dejo de llorar al instante.

El chico se aparto por un momento para verla directamente a los ojos, Las mejillas rojas, el rostro empañado por el sudor, los ojos brillantes como un par de esmeraldas, la cara susia, los carnosos labios entreabiertos y sintió una extraña punzada de deseo, por lo que apenado aparto su vista de inmediato y desvió la conversación completamente del tema.

-Seguramente esto fue obra de Tomoyo, ya vera esa cuando le ponga las manos encima, la voy a... –No pudo continuar, Sakura bruscamente pego sus labios contra los del suyos aprisionándolos en un largo beso que lo tomo completamente por sorpresa, sin saber ni que hacer ni como reaccionar.

Finalmente Sakura se aparto de él, recostándose en su pecho como una niña pequeña. Tardo unos minutos para que Shaoran saliera de su estado de coma y volviese a la realidad, observando a la chica que se encontraba completamente dormida en sus brazos. Y completamente ebria... para su mala suerte.

_**Bueno, pues esto fue todo espero que nos embien sus reviws para que esta historia pueda continuar, y mas aora que no tengo ayuda, y perdon por no contestarles sus mnsajes personalmente pero es que el tiempo en el internet cuesta. diganme que les paresio Meiling, y el cambio en las actitud repentina de algunos personajes y nois leeremos pronto.**_


End file.
